Wild Hearts
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: SxF After Faye's family gets in an accident & killed, she is devasted when she has to change schools & move to Ellewood. Having Ed as a little stepsister is hard, but when she meets Spike Spiegel she gets more than she bargained for LEMON x 4
1. Prologue

A/N: Helloooo, reviewers! Erm...I HOPE that u will b reviewers, heehee. ^____^ This is a SxF fic (duh, haha)! ~Smiles BIIIIG ^___________^~ Welp, I'll shut up now so that u can start reading my take-off on a high school thing-a-ma-bobber.....ENJOY!   
~Prologue~  
  
_"Don't worry, we'll be there soon, Miss Valentine."  
  
_Faye hugged herself tightly as she continued to miserably gaze out of the train window, murmuring, _"Oh, ok.......thanks for letting me know, Mr. Black."  
  
_The balding man sighed, rotating his tan dress hat in his hands with unease before returning, _"Look,_ I know that this isn't what you _wanted_ in life, but-"  
  
_"I'm alright,"_ Faye cut in abruptly, never removing her glistening jade eyes from the dark and dreary view that the train window bestowed. _"Just stop feeling sorry for me, ok? All I've heard for the past 72 hours is sympathy and I'll hear **no more** of it."  
  
_Mr. Black immediately closed his mouth and nodded, running his fingers down along his upper lip as he sat there in deep thought, the train just then entering Ellewood.  
  
_"Ellewood,"_ Faye's thoughts echoed as she distantly ran her fingers down along the train window. _"My **new** home."  
_*************************************************************************************************  
"Thank you _so_ very much for bringing her to us, Mr. Black........I hope that she didn't trouble you too much."  
  
_"No,_ not at all," the balding man insisted, gently pushing Faye towards the robust woman before them. "As the Valentine's neighbor, I felt obligated to do this."  
"And we thank you again," the woman with flaming red hair acknowledged, forcing a bittersweet smile to grace her lips. "The poor girl must be _exhausted_ after all of the terrors that she's been through for the past three days."  
  
"I'm _fine,"_ Faye insisted softly, immediately casting her soft, glistening gaze down to the cold tile floor at their feet as the woman pulled her in for a tight hug.  
  
_"Nonsense,_ my dear......_come......._I will show you to your room," the woman announced, sending a cheerful wave over to Mr. Black as he returned over to the Taxi parked in the driveway.  
  
Faye just merely nodded in consent, wondering why her parents' good friends, the Wong's, had decided to adopt her. She had never really known them, yet here they were, welcoming her to their home with open arms.   
  
As she was pondering this, a streak of color whizzed towards her at top speed and, before she knew it, a young girl had latched herself about her waist and was looking up at her with a coat hanger smile full of innocence.  
  
_"She's HERE!,"_ the girl exclaimed, her embrace about the newcomer only tightening. _"Faye-Faye is FINALLY here!!!"  
  
_"Oh......._you must be Ed,"_ Faye acknowledged, forcing a small smile as she ruffled the girl's wild, flaming red hair. "I've heard _so_ much about you.......my parents seemed to like you a _lot."  
  
_The young adolescent beamed, returning, _"Si! Correcto! However, Ed's FULL name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the IV....reporting for duty, Captain Faye-Faye!"  
  
"That's enough, young lady,"_ Mrs. Wong ordered sternly, placing her hands upon her broad hips with impatience. _"Your father is trying to sleep and I'm sure that poor Faye would like to get some rest, as well."  
  
_"I'm not sure if I'll be _able_ to sleep," Faye replied, shivering slightly as she envisioned the accident.  
  
Mrs. Wong nodded sympathetically as she finally managed to show her guest to her room, murmuring, "Here's where you'll be sleeping, sweetheart....._try to get some rest."  
  
"I'll try,"_ Faye mumbled, bowing her head dejectedly as soon as she heard the door shut softly behind her with a loud and final click. _"I'll **really** try."  
  
_Letting out a heavy sigh, Faye slipped out of her brown coat and negligently tossed it onto the floor, her heart heavy as she collapsed like a pile of bricks onto the soft, pink bed before her, tears pooling beneath her lashes as she pulled the pillow close to her being for comfort.  
  
_"I can't do this,"_ Faye realized, shaking as she choked on a pained sob. _"I can't live here in Ellewood......I don't even BELONG here!!!"_


	2. And So It Begins

_   
****_A/N: These typos were driving me NUTS, so I just HAD to fix them! I even fixed summa the storyline, but not so that it's terribly noticable. N-e-whoz...ENJOY! ^,~_  
  
"Red light, red light, reeeed liiiight!"  
        
        _Faye smirked over at Edward as she stepped on the brakes and halted the vehicle, announcing cheerily, "It was super sweet of your mom to let me drive her car for my first day of school. I mean, my parents wouldn't even _let_ me drive after I got my license, they were so afraid."  
      
          Edward giggled, holding onto her toes as she acknowledged blithely, "Faye-Faye is _silly!_ Ed is glad that Faye-Faye is her new friend and ride to Ed's _miiiddle schooool!"  
        
        _Faye smirked, keeping her warm jade eyes focused on the road ahead of them as she admitted softly, "Ya know something, Ed? In a very _weird,_ morbid sorta way, _I'm glad, too."  
        
        "Yaay! Ed and Faye-Faye......FRIENDS FOREVER!!!,"_ the young adolescent cheered as she bounced about in her seat with exuberance. _"Ed will teach Faye-Faye to play hopscotch, skip, and-**oh**! Green light, green light, greeeen liiiight!!!"  
       
         _Faye immediately jumped back to attention and stepped on the gas, a speeding vehicle to their left trying to race through the red light that towered before it as she continued on her way.  
        
        Suddenly, between giggles, Edward looked over to her left and screamed, _"Faye-Faye.....CAR!!!"  
        
        _Faye gasped, crying out in surprise as the silver car smashed head-on into the side of their vehicle, just missing the driver area.  
        
        The owner of the silver car immediately burst out of its interior, his face red and his eyes bulging with a deep choleric veil of intolerance.  
        
        _"What the hell is your problem?!,"_ he demanded, ripping open Faye's car door before she could lock it. _"Why didn't you speed up so that I could get through?!!"  
        
        "You were breaking the law!,"_ Faye retorted, ushering Edward back as the nosy adolescent tried to catch a glimpse of the hotheaded driver. _"I'm not some accompliss for crooks, ya know!"  
        
        "Be that as it may, just LOOK what you did to my car! It's a PORSCHE, for God's sake!!!,"_ the young man hollered, his face now so red that he appeared as if he would burst. _"Your hunka shit's got NOTHIN' on MY vehicle, so cry me a river, wench!!!"  
        
        _Before Faye could reply to his rude comment, a sudden blur of color whooshed over her lap and laced itself about the driver's middle before exclaiming blithely, _"Spike-person!!!"  
        
        _Dumbfounded, the young man looked down at the young girl latched tightly about his middle, then groaned, muttering, _"Hey, Ed. What's up?"  
        
        "The sky, spy, fly!,"_ Edward chanted erratically in response, only embracing him harder. _"Ed missed you, Spike-person! Why don't you come to Ed's church, anymore?"  
        
        "Cuz other things have popped up,"_ Spike replied, a sudden wave of desolation washing over his face as he tried his best to pry the young adolescent off of him. _"Look,_ Ed, forget it, _ok?_ I'm gonna call 911 now so that we can get some help, so just get in the car with....._um....."  
        
        "Faye-Faye!,"_ Edward supplied enthusiastically as she leapt up into her step-sister's lap and gave her a big hug.  
        
        "Uh, yeah....._right.....'Faye-Faye',"_ Spike acknowledged, nodding as he withdrew a cell phone from within his pocket and flipped it open. "Don't you two worry......I _promise_ that I won't sue."  
        
        "Oh, _hallelujah....._are troubles are _all_ over," Faye grumbled with a deep sense of sarcasm within the tremors of her voice, gently pushing Edward off of her lap and into the passenger seat before folding her arms in disgust. "Just make sure that we're not _too_ late for school, alright, lunkhead?"  
        
        Spike smirked, his finger pausing in midair just above the '9' button to his cell phone as he turned to send her a skeptical glance. _"You **really** wanna go?"  
        
        _"It's my first day....of _COURSE I wanna go!,"_ Faye snapped, suddenly growing beet-red in the face due to her impatience with the ignorant young man. _"Just hurry up and finish the damn phone call!!!"  
        
        _Spike rolled his eyes and muttered something about women with attitude, turning his back to her as he finally managed to call 911 in peace.  
        
        As he began to talk into the receiver, Faye wondered miserably, _"If this day doesn't kill me, nothing ELSE will! So far I know for a fact that Mrs. Wong will NEVER let me drive anything ever, EVER again, and, to top it all off, I've met some hotheaded jerk who's obsessed with his goddamn silver Porsche! With MY wrotten luck, we'll be in the same school....hell, the same CLASS! I've actually reached the point where I'm far too afraid to ask myself if this day could possibly get any worse!"  
_**************************************************************************************************  
               "So everything's been taken care of?"_  
  
              _Spike nodded, shoving a couple of french fries into his mouth before replying sourly, "Yep....my dad's insurance company is takin' care of all the car expenses."  
        
       _ "What about the other driver?,"_ his silvery-haired friend continued to nag, feigning interest as he watched the bubbles in his chocolate milk cluster around the small straw in the middle.  
        
        Spike shrugged. "Who_ cares, _Vicious?All I know is that Mr. and Mrs. Wong are super pissed off at me, so once they start bitchin' at my dad about how I need to watch my driving, blah, blah, _blah,_ I'll be in some deep shit."  
        
        _"That sucks,"_ Vicious acknowledged absently, his ebony irises lazily straying over to the far end of the cafeteria. After something interesting aroused his attention, he nudged his friend's shoulder, asking curiously, "Who's that over there with Mikayaand Ace, Spike? Someone you know?"_  
        
        _Spike let out a grunt of indifference, then turned to look over his shoulder before exclaiming hotly, _"That's her! _That's the bimbo who crashed into my set of wheels!"_  
        
        "Her?,"_ Vicious demanded, absolutely incredulous due to hearing this. "A girl like _that_ doesn't look like she could do very much damage."  
        
        "Well, she _can!,"_ Spike spat, frowning deeply when he realized that the trio was approaching them with their lunch trays. "Quick, Vicious...._act like they're not there."  
        
        _"But Ace and Mikaya-"_  
        
        "Hi!,"_ a pleasant voice cut in, causing both young men to look up in an instant.  
        
        "Oh...._hey, Mikaya,"_ Spike grumbled in acknowledgement, absently tightening his hold about the plastic knife upon his lunch tray. _"How's it goin'?"  
        
        "Great,_ but I've got someone here that you should meet," she insisted, beaming brightly as she pushed back a silky strand of her light pink tresses.  
        
        Vicious rolled his eyes, interrupting, "You both know very well that a new guy can't just come waltzing into this group. We're a _gang, _dammit! _I won't stand for it!!!"  
        
        _Mikaya's hazel eyes flickered over with a veil of deep emnity as she hissed cattily, _"Well I don't care!_ Faye, here, needs a friend, so _we're_ the people for the job! _Isn't that right, Ace?"  
        
        _The tall, freckled brunette shrugged his shoulders, then nodded, muttering with indifference, "Yeah, sure,_ whatever."  
        
        _Realizing that he wasn't being very helpful at all, Mikaya continued, _"Besides,_ don't you guys think that Faye would be the _perfect_ replacement for Jul-"  
        
        _"Don't you DARE say that!,"_ Spike thundered, jumping up from his seat in an instant as he came face-to-face with the frightened young woman. "You know very damn well that I'm grieving and _no,_ we do NOT need a new member for our gang! CASE CLOSED!!!"_  
        
        _"Um, please.....don't take it out on her," Faye urged, just deciding to engage within the heated conversation. "She was just being friendly and trying to help me out, so please.......be mad at _me_, instead."  
        
        Spike let out a bitter laugh, replying dryly, "Oh, I _am_ mad at you....._for wreckin' my damn car! _Go on...._hit the road! _The Red Dragons don't have room for manipulative vixens like the likes of _you!!!"  
        
        _Remaining undaunted, Faye held her head up high and nodded, turning and walking off towards a vacant table, only to hear Mikaya following hurriedly behind in her foot steps.  
        
        _"Wait! _Oh, _PLEASE _don't be mad!," she begged, dropping her things down onto the table as she looked her friend over with concern. "You've got to understand something, Faye.....Spike used to be a sweet, _caring_ young man whom every young woman went absolutely _nuts_ over........._until the disappearance."  
        
        _Faye raised an eyebrow. _"Disappearance?"  
        
        _"Yes...._the disappearance,"_ Mikaya acknowledged, quivering slightly as she finally plopped down onto her seat and began to wring her hands about anxiously. "I shouldn't even be telling you this....since I've been sworn to secrecy, and-"  
      _  
        "Tell me,"_ Faye urged, leaning forward in anticipation. "Perhaps you'll feel a whole lot better once you do."_  
        
        "O-ok,"_ Mikaya agreed breathlessly, nodding feebly as she tried her best to steady her trembling hands. "Um....I don't know if you've realized this, but Ellewood is notorious for two major gangs.......The Red Dragons and The Barracudas. Since both long to "rule" the streets of this city, we are constantly reeking havoc and creating masses of chaos throughout the premises. Well, one day, we were all anticipating a surprise attack from The Barracudas since there were so many rumors floating around within school grounds. Vicious contacted their leader, Randall, in order to verify the fact. Randall admitted that they _were_, indeed, planning a surprise attack, but if Vicious were to send one member of our gang, preferably female, to their meeting hideaway on Chaplin Street in order to make up a peace treaty, he would call it off. Since Vicious is one who doesn't like to endanger our lives, he sent Spike's faithful girlfriend, Julia Dodd, to do the bidding. We all gathered at Spike's house to wait for her return, with each passing minute growing more and more restless. We waited for about 4 hours, and there was _still_ nothing. _Hell,_ we even called Randall over his cell phone, but he refused to answer. It's been about a month now since Julia's tragic disappearance, and poor Spike's a changed man. He no longer smiles, laughs, or kids around.......it's almost as if the poor guy isn't even really_ alive, _anymore.The sweetheart even arranged a search party with the police that they called JRA (Julia Rescuers Anonymous), but it failed. Both Julia and The Barracudas disappeared that fateful night, not even leaving behind a single trace of their existance."  
     
           _"Wow,"_ Faye breathed, looking over across from them at Spike, Vicious and Ace with wonder. "I actually feel really bad about how I treated him, now."  
      _  
        "Don't,"_ Mikaya urged, shaking her head back and forth in disgust. "Spike _hates_ sympathy."  
        
        _"I'll bet,"_ Faye mumbled, remembering his terrible outburst as she cast her glistening gaze down to her folded hands in her lap.  
        
        _"Look....._just try to stay away from him,_ ok?,"_ Mikaya urged, her eyes full of a sincere worry that rather frightened Faye. "Spike's nothin' but trouble, so it wouldn't be wise if you let yourself get caught up in his web like so many _other_ girls such as yourself have. _The pain's just not worth it."  
        
        "Oh....ok,"_ Faye agreed softly, sneaking another peak at the gloomy, yet incredibly handsome moss-green-haired young man across the cafeteria. _"I promise that I won't."  
       
         _Mikaya let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit, giving her a pleasant smile. _"Good."  
_**************************************************************************************************  
               Since Mrs. Wong's car was temporarily out of order, Faye and Edward had to ride the crappy school bus home.  
  
               Stepping aboard the "block of cheese" with a heavy sigh, Faye scoped out each seat, then instantly recognized a familiar face. _Spike.  
        
        "I don't really care if he hates me....I need a place to sit!,"_ she told herself, gradually making her way towards the back seat that the young man was currently occupying. _"Surely he can't argue with THAT!"  
        
        _Just as she was about to sit down, however, a young man mercilessly shoved her out of the way and flopped down into the seat, giving Spike an enthusiastic high-five before pulling out his brand new issue of Playboy for them both to ogle over like drooling buffoons.  
        
        Letting out an indignant snort, Faye plopped down heavily into the seat diagonally from them, which Edward was currently occupying.   
        
        _"Hiya, Faye-Faye!,"_ she greeted, grinning broadly as she began to bounce up and down on the springy seat with exuberance. _"Did Faye-Faye have a good day?"  
        
        _She shrugged, brushing back a strand of her soft, silky violet hair as she returned sourly, _"It was alright, I guess."  
        
        _Edward's face fell. _"Faye-Faye had a bad day? Who hurt Faye-Faye? Ed will beat them up with her BARE hands!!!"  
        
        _"Thanks, but_ no thanks,"_ Faye replied, stifling a giggle as she leaned back in their seat and sighed. "I don't think that you could handle this guy, Ed....he's much too strong and hotheaded for you to be able to manage."_  
        
        "Ed is a he-woman!,"_ the young adolescent insisted, puffing out her chest and sucking in her breath as she tried her best to maintain that ridiculous pose. _"Nobody DARES contradict Radical Edward! Ed conquers ALL!!!"  
        
        _Faye laughed, shaking her head with amusement as she gave her step-sister a playful push, returning gleefully, "Oh, _knock it off, Ed! _Spike would knock you into next week!"_  
        
        "Spike-person?,"_ Edward repeated, blinking with surprise.   
        
        "That's right," Faye acknowledged, nodding. "I don't know what it is, but there's something about that ignoramus that draws me to him........_he's like a mystery that I very much want to solve."  
        
        _Edward shook her head wildly back and forth, insisting shrilly, _"No, no, no, nooooo, Faye-Faye! Spike-person hasn't been himself for a loooong time, so Faye-Faye needs to be very careful around him! Spike-person can get VERY mad!"  
        
        "Then I'll be the one to change that,"_ Faye decided aloud, looking back at the young man as he continued to drool over the dirty magazine with his friend. _"I'll be the one to unravel his mystery and change him back into the man that he used to be."  
_  
**A/N:** There, new & improved, ryte??? ::looks @ u hopefully:: lol **+R&R+!!!!** =D 


	3. Growing Pains

A/N: Hey, guyz! ~Waves enthusiastically~ Thanx SO SO SO SO much 4 ur wonderful reviews! I luv them!!! ^_^ U don't know HOW much they mean 2 me, lol. Ok, I'm starting 2 babble now, so R&R and of course, ENJOY! ^,~  
  
_"AIYEE! Faye-Faye.....ED IS DYING!!!"  
  
"Omigod....what's wrong?!,"_ Faye demanded, freaking out as she burst into the young adolescent's room in an instant.  
  
Edward lay sobbing on the floor with her eyes cast down to her toes, holding up her underwear for her concerned step-sister to see. _"Look, Faye-Faye.....Ed is BLEEDING TO DEATH!!!"  
_   
Faye's eyes widened as it suddenly struck her as to what the problem was, a light-hearted giggle escaping her rosy lips as she returned gently, _"No you're not, sweetheart. _You've _finally_ reached the point in every young girl's life when she becomes a young woman. _Congratulations!"  
  
_Edward blinked. _"So Faye-Faye's saying that whenever Ed gets a boo-boo she's a woman?"  
  
_"Uh, _no,_ not exactly," Faye replied, wondering where on earth Mrs. Wong was since she was obviously needed right away. "This kind of bleeding only occurs once a month."  
  
_"And it hurts!,"_ Edward wailed, clutching her stomach in agony. _"Ed doesn't think she'll like being a woman if it involves pain!"  
  
_Faye smiled. "Believe me, Ed, growing up as a young girl sucks ass, but it still has its perks every once and a while. Take meeting _hot guys,_ for example."  
  
Edward blinked, cocking her head to an angle until she tumbled over onto her side, asking blithely, _"Can Faye-Faye teach Ed to be sexy-fine and attract cooty-filled boys?"  
  
_Faye laughed. "Um......._maybe later,_ but what you _do_ need right now is a pad for your first period. You've gotta be quick about putting it on since the bus gets here in less than 5 minutes."  
  
_"Hooray! Ed gets a pad!,"_ the young adolescent exclaimed, beaming brightly as she got up from the floor and twirled around in a circle, falling back down in an instant due to the dizziness buzzing about in her head. _"Will it stop the pain?"  
  
"Unfortunately, **no**,"_ Faye acknowledged, handing her one before turning to pack up her belongings. "Just put it on and try to stop complaining."  
  
"Ed will stop...._starting now!,"_ the young adolescent assured her, giving her a proud salute before struggling to fit the annoying pad within her panties and get it on her to the point of comfort. _"There! Ed is finished! Faye-Faye can look now!"  
  
_Before Faye could reply, however, Mrs. Wong hollered up somewhere from downstairs, _"Ed....Faye....THE BUS IS HERE!!!"  
  
"Shit!,"_ Faye cursed under her breath, slinging her backpack over her shoulders before grabbing Edward by the arm and yanking her along with her, knowing that it was absolutely dire that they hurry since their bus driver was an impatient bitch that wouldn't wait too long.  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"Yuckies! This pad feels like a diaper, Faye-Faye!,"_ Edward whined, squirming about within their seat on the bus with discomfort. _"Can Ed take it off now? Pleeeease?! Ed will be good!!!"  
  
_"Only when it fills up with blood," Faye replied absently, currently totally engrossed within an enthralling V.C Andrews romance novel. "If not, I'm afraid that you'll be stuck with it for another hour or so."  
  
Edward whimpered, tugging at her wild, flaming red hair as she wailed, _"Nooo! Pad, bad, sad! Ed doesn't like this, Faye-Faye! When will it stop?!"  
  
_Sighing, Faye put a bookmark within the interior of her novel to mark the page, returning softly, "About 3-5 days, I suppose, but it'll come back next month."  
  
_"Then Ed will hide from the evil period bug that bit Ed this morning!,"_ the young adolescent insisted, her defiant side kicking in. _"It will NEVER find Ed again! Look at the bite it gave Ed!"  
  
_Faye smirked. "That's a mosquito bite, honey."  
  
_"But Ed's period came right after it bit Ed!,"_ the young girl insisted, frowning as she continued to furiously scratch the bug bite. _"The period bug is a biiiig meanie!!!"  
  
"**Period bug**?,"_ a deep, rich, sultry voice questioned from behind.  
  
Blushing the color of a rose bloom, Faye turned around to see none other than Spike Spiegel smirking back at her, his eyes shimmering with amusement as he awaited her response.  
  
_"Why does everyone act like Spike's harmful to my health?,"_ Faye wondered, swallowing with apprehension as his eyes continued to bore into hers like to mesmorizing embers of fire. _"He's just a handsome, misunderstood guy......much like the others, if I do say so, myself."  
  
"**Well**?,"_ he demanded, the harsh tone of his voice tearing through her reverie like a sharp, coruscating dagger. _"What the hell's a period bug?"  
  
"Why? Did you get it, too, Spike-person?,"_ Edward wanted to know, sending him a strange look. _"Will Spike-person become a woman just like Ed and Faye-Faye?"  
  
_Spike's eyes darkened as Faye snickered, urging, "Don't mind her....she's just a little gooney this morning."  
  
_"I see that it runs in the family,"_ Spike commented curtly, indicating her.  
  
Faye frowned, replying stiffly, _"We're not related."  
  
"Oh, **what a shame**......you're both just **so** alike,"_ he acknowledged dryly, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back against his seat with contentment. _"Guess that the 'fucked-up moron' gene in the Wong family was miraculously passed on to you."  
  
_Faye gasped, absolutely outraged as she shot up from her seat, shrieking, _"Don't you DARE talk that way about Ed, you friggin' asshole! What'd she ever do to you to deserve being made fun of?!!"  
  
_Spike glared at her, clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides as he growled, _"Don't push me, Faye.....I don't wanna hurt you, but believe me, if you piss me off enough, I **will**."  
  
"So be it! I'd rather be beaten up than put up with your shit!,"_ Faye retorted hotly, growing beat-red in the face as her breathing began to grow more ragged due to the intense irascibility bubbling about within her troubled soul. _"Why are you such a big bully?! Leave me and my step-sister ALONE!!!"  
  
"Well then-"  
  
"Spike....Faye....ENOUGH!!!,"_ the bus driver cut in, just then deciding to enter their heated verbal battle. _"If you two don't cut it out I'm gonna hafta report you to your principal!"  
  
_At hearing this, Spike and Faye both stuck their tongues out at each other like immature children, then immediately looked away and absolutely refused to meet with one another's gaze.  
  
_"What an insensitive jerk!,"_ Faye fumed, frowning deeply whenever she realized that Spike had started to kick their seat. _"Why can't he ever just try to make new friends.......TO GET ALONG?!"  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
"Hey.....um.....this isn't easy for me to say, or anything, but I think that I owe you an apology," Faye mumbled, not making eye contact with the tall, lanky young man before her as he continued to sit there and absently tap his pencil against his desk with disinterest. " I mean.....I was at fault for calling you an asshole, _so I'm sorry."  
  
_Spike raised an eyebrow. _"And **what** do you hope to accomplish by apologizing to me, exactly?"  
  
_A hurt look spread its way across Faye's features as she managed to reply weakly, _"Well.....I-I was hoping that....that maybe we could be friends."_  
  
Spike let out a loud, booming laugh, shaking his head with amusement. _"Yeah, right! _Why would _I_ wanna hang around with some bimbo like _you?"  
  
_Faye lowered her eyes to the ground, acknowledging softly, _"Oh....ok.....that's cool. I'll see you after class, then?"  
  
_"Hopefully _not,"_ Spike retorted, rolling his eyes at her in disgust. _"Do me a favor and get outta my sight."  
  
_Suppressing warm, stinging tears that threatened to escape, Faye nodded, then turned to walk away, her soul heavy and depressed as she realized that Mikaya Grayson was the only true friend that she had and probably ever would.   
  
Just as she was about to take a step forward, however, Spike urged quickly, "Oh, wait.....hang on a second."  
  
Joyous hope leaping its way up into the depths of her shadowed heart, Faye turned around in delighted expectance, only to feel someone grab her bottom from behind.  
  
"Thanks.....my friend Cal wanted me to distract you for him. _You're a good sport,"_ Spike replied, laughing hysterically as his friend came up to him and gave him an enthusiastic high-five.   
  
Her bottom lip trembling, Faye felt her delicate heart break as she found herself wondering why getting to know Spike Spiegel had seemed so magnificently enthralling and filled with many benefits whenever she had first laid eyes upon him. So far in the attempt, all she had gotten out of it was severe heartache and pain.  
  
_"I guess that it's true when they say that you can't judge a book by it's cover,"_ Faye realized, once more fighting back her tears as she laggardly took a seat just as the bell rang. _"Spike is handsome and nonchalant with this incredible sense of intrigue on the outside, but he's a barbaric slimeball in the inside. How could I have been so stupid?! I should've just listened to Ed and Mikaya and stayed away from him in the first place!!!"  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
"Thanks a _bunch_ for signing up with me for our very first track meet....even though you probably _hate_ running," Mikaya blessed enthusiastically as she got down on one knee and began to stretch out her right leg. "It's nice to have someone here besides Ace to talk to for once."  
  
Faye nodded. "Yeah, and you have _no_ idea how glad I am to be able to tell you about my horrors with Spike. That bastard's in _three_ of my freakin' classes, and that doesn't even _include_ lunch."  
  
_"Oh,"_ Mikaya mumbled, a sudden wave of apprehension washing across her face.  
  
Noticing this in a heartbeat, Faye demanded warily, _"What is it?"  
  
_Looking away, Mikaya returned softly, "Spike's on this track team, too....as well as Vicious and Ace. It's how we all first met each other, I guess you could say."  
  
_"Grand,"_ Faye grumbled, a deep-set hint of sarcasm flowing about within the tremors of her usually sweet voice. _"Why am I constantly being punished?! Wasn't it **enough** whenever my mom, dad, and little brother were swiped away from my clutches?!!"  
  
"Life's never good to those who deserve more,"_ Mikaya observed softly, the radiance that had once been upon her face gently fading away as she talked. _"I really wish that I could just wave my hand and then everything would be better in this world."  
  
"Yeah,_ so that I wouldn't have to live here," Faye agreed, sighing miserably as her thoughts wandered amidst her inner troubles like a lost puppy trying to find its way home. _"I don't know why, but I just have this terrible feeling like nobody wants me around. Especially-"  
  
"Spike,"_ Mikaya cut in, nodding sympathetically. "I think that he senses a strength in you that Julia happened to possess as well, so it angers him that any other woman could own something that she did. Don't worry...._he'll get over it."  
  
"Maybe,_ but I don't really appreciate being constantly compared to some blonde bimbo who I don't even know," Faye muttered, folding her arms as she cast her glistening jade gaze heavenward. "I want him to know me for me, not as Julia's goddamn evil twin, or whatever the hell he thinks I am."  
  
Mikaya nodded in agreement, but before she could reply, an exasperated voice demanded hotly from behind, _"What the hell are **you** doing here?!"  
  
_Both girls whirled around in surprise, an irritated frown gracing Faye's rosy lips the moment that she realized who it was.  
  
_"Back off, Spike,"_ Mikaya warned, dusting herself off as she stood up from the ground and authoritively placed her hands on her hips. _"We don't have time for your shit right now."  
  
"What, so ever since you met this shrew you're too good for us?!,"_ Spike demanded, growing beet-red in the face as he began to clench and unclench his fists by his sides. _"You didn't show up for our gang meeting yesterday cuz Ace said that you went shopping! What the hell's up with THAT?!!"  
  
_Mikaya gave a careless shrug of her shoulders, replying tartly, _"Sorry, but I don't have time for pathetic assholes who wallow about within their own self-pity. _If you actually sat down with Faye and carried on a civilized conversation for a few minutes, I _honestly_ think that you would like her......a _lot."  
  
"Yeah, as much as a **hangover**, I bet,"_ Spike agreed, his voice dripping over with sarcasm. "There's no way in _Hell_ that I would _ever_ talk to her! _As a matter of fact, I'd rather-"  
  
"**What is this**, **a slumber party**?! **Start runnin**' **some laps**!,"_ a deep, booming voice thundered from behind, causing them all to whirl around in astonishment, only to find themselves face-to-face with Coach Barnhardt. _"**You**'**re gonna have one HELL of a time catchin**'** up with Ace and Vicious**! **They**'**ve been running since practice started, like YOU were supposed to**!!!"  
  
_Grumbling apologetic excuses, Mikaya and Spike began to jog on over towards the large track, Faye following along blithely behind.  
  
She didn't know what it was, exactly, but there was always something that she loved about running......_something that freed her soul.  
  
"Maybe Ellewood Highhas a few perks, after all," _Faye decided, a small smile subconsciously forming its way across her lips as she began to jog with longer strides in order to keep up with Spike and Mikaya. _"As long as I keep running, maybe I'll find that I actually have a place to **belong**."  
  
_A/N: Lol, don't worry, this iz NOT gonna be about Faye running! Haha, lol...I needed 2 end this chapter SUMHOW, ryte? LOL, I wrote it ALL 2nite, so hopefully it's not 2 crappy. -_-' I'm have this thingy where I'm gonna name 5 characters after 5 of my reviewers in this fic (AKA the evil gang, The Baracudas, lol). I'm gonna pick the 30th-35th reviewers since that seems about the fairest way 2 do it. ~Coughs~ ::Ahem:: That is, if I GET that many reviews, lmao. Hey, it COULD be U! ^__~ R&R PLEASE!!! I swear, it really, REALLY means SOOO much 2 me 2 know what u guyz think!!!! Luv u lots! Byez!   
~Kendra Luehr 3 


	4. The Accident

A/N: HEY!!! lol, I just realized that I have NEVER ever given a disclaimer, so here it goes: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop cuz I am so poor that I'd probably hafta eat the damned bell peppers & beef!!! o.O lol, there we go. N-e-who, 2 answer Starfruit7's ?, yes, of COURSE the romance will b occuring in the near future! I just...erm...like 2 suspend it az long az possible so that it's much more meaningful 1nce they FINALLY get 2gether, heheh. Hope that's ok. -_-' I promise that it WILL happen, though, lmao. In fact, in the next chapter iz where SxF begin to slip in2 a much friendlier relationship. In chapter 7, Spike will be forced 2 confide in Faye due 2 a sudden tragedy that hits him like a ton of bricks. Being the author, I, of course, can't tell u what that tragedy is. ^-~ U'll hafta find out! lmao. And I HAFTA thank my AWESOME REVIEWERS!!! ~HUGS~ I LUV U GUYZ!!!!!!! lol, haha....I hope that u continue 2 R&R cuz I LUV ur comments & take them seriously! Welp, please R&R & of course...ENJOY!!! ^.~   
  
"And just _where_ do you think you're going, young man?"  
  
"To _school,"_ Spike replied curtly, heading on over towards the front door without even making eye contact with his father.  
  
Mr. Spiegel frowned deeply. "That's not what your homeroom teacher tells me."  
  
Spike stopped dead in his tracks, a small smirk spreading rapidly across his lips as he cocked his head ever so slightly, asking with indifference, _"Oh?"  
  
_"Yeah.....Miss Canterbury tells me that you haven't been showing up for homeroom lately," Mr. Spiegel acknowledged, folding his arms with his usual manner of hard-set stringency. _"Care to fill me in on that, son?"  
  
_Shifting his backpack from his right shoulder to his left, Spike finally turned to face his father, admitting dryly, "No, I _wouldn't, _actually, but seeing that I don't really have a choice, I'll just letcha know that homeroom is a pointless 15 minutes of nothingness. Who really gives a damn if I'm not accounted for during that time?"  
  
_"I_ do," Mr. Spiegel retorted harshly, the severe tone within his voice only adding to the nipping retalliation. "I don't _care_ if you think it's pointless! _My tax dollars pay for this, so you're gonna be there ONTIME in homeroom today, goddammit! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!"  
  
_Spike scowled. _"Yeah, I hear you."  
  
"Good,"_ Mr. Spiegel muttered, giving his son a dismissive wave of the hand. _"Go on and get out of my sight......your mother would be absolutely **apalled** if she were still alive to see you."  
  
_Spike cringed at this unanticipated blow, giving him a pained look as he grumbled in disdain, _"Yeah.....thanks for the sentimentality, pops."  
  
_Without even waiting for his father's most likely bumbling reply, Spike stormed out of their apartment and slammed the door shut behind him with contempt, not really caring whether he was disturbing the neighbors or not.  
  
As he tromped down along the concrete steps that led down from his apartment to the main floor, Spike wondered haughtily, _"What's my purpose in life, anyway? To be constantly looked down upon like I'm scum?! Here I am, a senior in high school, and I don't even have a fuckin' close as to what to do with myself. And my father..........**damn him**. Who needs him?! Who the hell needs ANYBODY?!!"  
_*************************************************************************************************************************  
Arexu and Nami Osaka were sisters, as it was very plain to see due to their uncanny resemblance. They weren't exactly close, but the two redheads were always forced into each other's way constantly, so the fact that the two hung out at school had never really come as any major surprise to the students of Ellewood High. After all, they _had_ seen weirder things happen.  
  
As the early hubbub of the teens shouting at one another and struggling to get to class hovered about within the air like a gigantic dismal shroud, Arexu nudged her sister in the shoulder just as a violet-haired young woman burst past them with an eager haste.  
  
"Isn't that Faye....._Faye Valentine?,"_ she asked, sending the young woman a death glare that she obviously didn't take any notice to.  
  
Nami scrunched up her nose as she stood there deep in thought and squinted to see the girl amidst the crowd. After a moment of contemplating this, she nodded, admitting, "Yep, that sure as hell looks like the new Red Dragon."  
  
"You're _positive _that she is, right?," Arexu demanded, leaning back against one of the navy blue lockers with a slight pang of disinterest. "You know that Randall will whip us a good one if we're wrong about this."  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure.....she was hangin' out with Mikaya Grayson," Nami insisted, nodding vigorously as if to stress her point. _"Nobody_ hangs out with _her_ unless if they're apart of the Red Dragons, and you damn well know that."  
  
Arexu snorted. "Yeah, I guess, but I just wanna make sure that she's outta the way this afternoon whenever I hafta go through with Randall's little plan."  
  
"I have faith in you," Nami assured her sister, beaming at the thought of a battle full of bloody noses and broken bones. "This should be a _cinch."  
  
_Arexu smirked, nodding due to her own high sense of self-assurance. _"Very much so."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"Well, well well.....if it isn't Miss Sweet Cheeks,"_ Cal announced, giving Faye an appreciative wolf whistle as she meekly stumbled into their history classeoom just before the bell rang its shrill, piercing ring. _"Whatcha wearin' under that tight denim, sweetie?"  
  
_Shooting him a sharp glance full of a deep, hard-set enmity, Faye ignored him and plopped down into her seat with exhaustion as she tried her best to disregard all of the suggestive stares that she was receiving from the perverted male population of the classroom.  
  
_"Oh, I HATE this school!,"_ she thought miserably, cradling her face in her hands just as Mr. Crowley stepped up to the board to announce the lesson plans. _"Damn the students, damn the school board......damn everyone and every**thing** to HELL!!!"  
_   
Grumbling, Faye retrieved a piece of paper as requested by the teacher, then began to doodle away the torturously slow minutes of Mr. Crowley's lecture as she pretended that she was deeply absorbed with writing a paragraph about Charlemagne, as requested.  
  
Just as she was about to pass out with exhaustion onto her desk, Faye suddenly received a crazy idea that just might work.  
  
Flipping her piece of paper over, she uncapped her sparkly gold gel pen and wrote:  
  
_Spike-_  
_I know that we're not the greatest friends, or even friends at all, but I, for some reason or another, have been wanting to assist you ever since the moment that I found out about your little organization, the JRA. I can completely understand if you don't want my assistance, but I really, honestly DO want to help you get back what you've lost. I know how it feels, Spike, so I can understand what you're going through all the way. Please........let me help you.  
Sincerely,  
  
Faye 3  
  
_Taking a deep breath, she tapped Spike on the shoulder, then handed him the small, folded up note with reluctance.  
  
Sending her a weird look, Spike gingerly opened it up and read its contents, his features contorting with an emotion that Faye couldn't quite distinguish as he began to scribble down some type of response.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Spike crumpled up the note and tossed it back to her with indifference, which she apprehensively opened and read:  
  
_-Meet me alone after school. We'll talk later.  
_   
Faye gasped with delight, wondering hopefully, _"Does he **really** want my help? Will he actually be **willing** to give me a chance to be his friend?!"  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"You're late."  
  
_"I had to call home to let my family know that I wouldn't be there for a while," Faye insisted, sitting down gingerly onto the bench that Spike was currently occupying. "I hope that was alright."  
  
Shrugging, he lit up a cigarette and brought it up to his lips with a deep-set hint of apathy within his being as he returned gruffly, _"All's said and done **now**, so who really gives a damn?"  
  
_Faye cringed at his harshness. _"You smoke?"  
  
_"Yes, I do, _mom,"_ Spike snarled, taking in a long, deep, contented draw from his cigarette before rudely blowing a silvery cloud into her face. _"Could we just cut the crap and get to the point, already?"  
  
"I suppose,"_ Faye grumbled, folding her arms in disdain.  
  
Sending her a brief glance, Spike suddenly changed his gruff manner as he asked softly, _"Why do you want to help me, Faye? After all I've done to you..............**why**?"  
  
_Unfolding her arms, she turned to face him, replying guardedly, _"Because I can relate to you, Spike. I, too, have lost people that I loved, so why not try to help those that still have a chance to get their loved ones back?"  
  
"What do you mean?!,"_ Spike demanded, sending her a sharp glance from the corner of his eye. _"How could you **possibly** know what I'm feeling?! Julia was kidnapped! I bet that whoever the hell YOU loved is just living in another country!!!"  
  
_Faye gave him a pained look. "No_.......they're dead."  
  
_Spike blanched, sheepishly averting his gaze from her own as he mumbled, _"Oh....I'm sorry....I-"  
  
"**Stop**,"_ Faye urged, fighting back hot, stinging tears of misery as she began to wring her hands about absently within her lap. _"Everyone who ends up finding out always tells me how sorry they are, so please.........**not from you**, **too**."  
  
_"But I _am_ sorry, and I have a pretty damn good reason for it!," Spike insisted hotly as he flicked his cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it with indignance. _"I treated you like shit cuz I had no idea that your family was.....was....."  
  
"Dead,"_ Faye supplied numbly, never removing her glistening gaze up from her white high-heeled boots as she sat there in deadened state.  
  
Spike swallowed. _"Um, yeah.....that's right."_   
  
_"Look, _this isn't getting us _anywhere_, so I might as well just go ahead and go home," Faye announced, standing up from the bench with a sudden urge of eagerness to escape her companion's company.  
  
_"No,"_ Spike cut in, seizing her roughly by the wrist. _"Please........stay."  
  
_Gazing into his hard-set, determined eyes, Faye felt herself unwillingly sink back down onto the bench as he released his hold about her wrist and turned to face her, a look of sheer bewilderment scrawled out across his face.  
  
After a moment, Faye looked away, demanding meekly, _"What do you want, Spike?"  
  
"Your forgiveness,"_ he replied bluntly, his gaze now deep and pleading. _"Believe me, Faye, if I had known earlier about your family I would've toned down the 'tough guy' act a bit. Ya see, I've got this reputation of being an asshole, so I've gotta live up to it. Do you understand?"  
  
_Faye frowned. "Yeah, I _understand,_ alright. _I understand that you're just concerned about your precious social status and not about the well-being of others! Well don't worry, Spike, cuz since I'm probably tarnishing your reputation due to the fact that we are being **seen** together, I'll just make it easier on you by LEAVING!!!"  
  
_Spike grunted. _"Faye, don't make this any harder than it already is. Just grow up and sit back down!"  
  
"**NO**!," _Faye shrieked, on the verge of tears. _"I can't **believe** that I ever felt sorry for a selfish bastard like you when all you even care about is YOURSELF!!!"  
  
_"And what about _you,_ Faye?," Spike demanded, sending her a gaze that was hard and penetrating. "Whenever _you_ have a problem, you expect the whole goddamn world to come running!"  
  
"I do _not!,"_ she wailed, bursting into tears. _"Shut up, you bastard! Shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
_"Oh, poor, _poor Faye,"_ Spike replied mockingly, his voice dripping with a venomous sarcasm. "Let's _all_ just stop what we're doing and have a moment of silence for her."  
  
That did it. Letting out a pained sob, Faye staggered up from where she was sitting and took off blindly towards wherever her long legs would carry her, her pulse pounding in her head like a jackhammer as her breathing grew more and more erratic.  
  
_"I do NOT pity myself!,"_ Faye told herself firmly, tears streaming down her cheeks like hot candle wax as she briefly tripped on a jutting tree root and continued to press onward. _"I'm not the jerk....SPIKE is! How DARE he try to convince me of otherwise! In fact, the next time I see that jerk, I'm gonna-"  
  
"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!"  
  
_Faye let out a cry of surprise as she fell down to the ground with a loud _'thump',_ looking up in bewilderment as her glistening gaze fell upon a tall redhead, all 6'11" of her towering over her victim with menace.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Faye stammered, remaining on the ground as she began to back up on all fours, completely dumbfounded. "I-I didn't see you coming, so-"  
  
_"Shove it!,"_ the young woman barked, cracking her knuckles as she took a step forward. "You're Faye....._the new Red Dragon!"  
  
_Faye's eyes widened with fear as she protested shrilly, _"What?! NO! I'm not-"  
  
"Don't talk back to me!,"_ the redhead growled, raising up a threatening fist. _"I'm Arexu Osaka, and you see that little redhead back there by the water fountain?"  
  
_Faye nodded.  
  
_"That's my little sister, Nami, and she can beat your ass if I tell her to do so!,"_ Arexu thundered, only seeming to augment in size. _"We're a coupla Barracudas, so I suggest that you beat it if you know what's good for ya!"  
  
"But-but I'm NOT a Red Dragon!,"_ Faye insisted, by this point absolutely desperate to get out of this situation in one piece. _"They hate me! Mikaya's my only friend!"  
  
_Arexu frowned. _"Are you contradicting me?!"  
  
_"Well I-"  
  
_"Leave her alone, Arexu! It's ME you want!,"_ a deep, masculine voice cut in from behind.  
  
Both young woman turned around in surprise, only to see a tall, lanky young man with a shock of moss-green hair standing before them.  
  
_"Spike!,"_ Faye exclaimed, very surprised to see him. _"What are you-"  
  
"Get out of here, Faye!,"_ he ordered, motioning for her to beat it. _"I can handle this."  
  
"No! You-"  
  
"GO, DAMMIT!!!!,"_ Spike growled, flicking a switch blade out of his pocket as Faye stumbled up onto her feet and took off in the opposite direction.  
  
_"Keep going,"_ Faye urged herself, pumping her legs as hard as they would go as she continued to push herself to the limit. _"Don't look back....just keep going."  
  
BANG!  
  
_Gasping, Faye stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around, her heart rate hammering in her head as she overheard a young man exclaim, _"Oh, man, Cal.....she SHOT him!!!"  
  
"Oh, my God,"_ Faye breathed, folding her hands over her lips as she stood there and prayed for the young man's life. _"Please, God........oh, **please** let Spike be alright! Don't let this be my fault............PLEASE!!!"_  
  
A/N: ~Cowers behind writing chair~ So....wuz that ok???? I hope that I didn't bore u w/ this chapter.   
-_-' ~Sigh~lol, I try, hahaha. Guess it didn't work out 2 well, ryte? And~gasp~no Ed in this chapter! ~cries~lol, she'll b there in the next chapter, heheh. O, I've been meaning 2 tell u guyz (not that u'll really care either way, ryte? lmao) that whenever SxF DO get 2gether, there WILL b adult content, so if sex disturbs u.....well.....there's gonna b sum in here, lol. ~blushes~But, of course, it's out of LUV, not lust, heheh. But n-e-who, I hope that u liked this chappie, even though it's kinda rushed, & PLEASE R&R!!! I need 2 hear what ya think! Trust me, ur reviews inspire me SOOOO much!!! LEMME KNOW WHAT U THINK ABOUT THIS!!!!!!! ^__________^ Laterz! Luv u LOTS!!!  
~Kendra Luehr 3 


	5. Recovering

  
  
~A/N: HEY!!! CONGRATULATIONS TO COWGIRL13, RUCK, & d FOR WINNING THE ROLES OF BARRACUDAS!!!~ YAY 4 THEM!!! ~Applause please~^^ Now all I'll need from them is what they'd like their character 2 b like, the name they'd like to have, & any other essentials. Just email me @ Guapa16@aol.com 2 let me know, ok? Also, ANY of u are more than welcome 2 email me....I LUV 2 write 2 kool ppl like u guyz! Just make sure that u put 'fanfic person' in the subject box 4 me so that I don't delete it, ok? lol. Now n-e-way, this chappie iz where SxF kinda bond & grow more of an understanding towards each other. It's not a terribly exciting chapter since it all takes place in a hospital room, but the next chapter~chuckles~is 4 all of u Julia Haters! Whoo! ^.~ Welp...ENJOY CH 5!!!  
_   
"He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme, I know....he's as damned as he seems, and more Heaven than a heart could hold...."  
  
_Groaning, Spike felt his eyes gently ease open, only to find his blurred gaze resting upon a beautiful young woman with shimmering, silky violet hair and incredible jade eyes that haunted the very epitome of his soul.  
  
_"....And if I try to save him, my whole world could cave in, it just ain't right, it just ain't right....oh, but I don't know, I don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster...."  
  
_Spike blinked, realizing that the captivating young woman was singing.  
  
_"God, she sounds heavenly....even if she **is** a bit off-key,"_ he thought, a small smile gracing his lips as he continued to watch her with fascination. _"I wonder who she is?"  
  
_Finally unable to hold back any longer, Spike asked lamely, "Hey, lady....._are you an angel?"  
  
"What?,"_ she demanded, hitting the 'stop' button to her CD player in an instant. "Are you on _crack,_ Spike? It's _me....._Faye."  
  
_"Faye?,"_ he repeated, dazed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I, uh....heh....didn't recognize you for some reason. _Why the hell are you here, anyway?"  
  
_"Because I feel responsible for what happened to you......._nothing more,"_ she replied firmly, taking off her headphones as she continued to sit there before him within a bleak shroud of indifference. _"Do you mind if Ed comes in here to visit you for a bit?_ Ever since she found out about Arexu shooting you, the poor thing's been _begging_ for me to take her to come see you, _bless her heart."_  
  
Spike felt himself groan inwardly, but nonetheless replied, _"Yeah....sure, whatever."  
  
_Faye beamed. "Thanks, you're a _sweetheart!_ _Now maybe the poor thing can get some well-needed rest!"  
  
_Spike blushed a warm, ruddy hue, not at all accustomed to being called by such a name that is used in terms of endearment.  
  
Since he was a gangster, he was used to being regarded as an asshole, not....._'sweetheart'._  
  
"Well....I'm gonna go get her....she's out there in the hall," Faye announced, immediately taking him out of his turbulent reverie. "I'll be back really quick, ok?"  
  
_"Ok,"_ Spike acknowledged softly, watching on as she gave him a friendly wave and exited out into the hall in a sudden blithe state of mind.  
  
_"I don't understand her,"_ he realized, a sudden wave of guilt washing over him to the point of near-suffocation. _"Here I am, day after day putting her through Hell, itself, and yet........here she is..........visiting me. She must be something really special to be able to put up with the constant shit that comes her way. I guess that I really **should** show her at least a **little** bitta respect since she's been through so many terrible things."  
  
"SPIKE-PERSON!!!,"_ Edward exclaimed joyfully, cutting through his train of thought like a hacksaw as she dove into the chair beside his bed like a trained seal pup, Faye by her side all the while. _"How're ya feelin'?"  
  
_"Well I-"  
  
"Ed is _fine! Thanks for asking!"  
_   
Spike blinked. "Oh...well...thanks for coming to see me. You and Faye are my first visitors so far."  
  
_"What about Spike-person's father-person?,"_ Edward probed with a nauseating amount of innocence, guilessly cocking her head at an angle as she gave him her trademark grin.   
  
Spike gave her a pained look. "No......._he didn't come. He doesn't give a damn about me, anyway."  
  
_Faye looked up from the tiled floor in an instant, her vibrant jade eyes washing over his face with a deep, unexpected empathy as he stared down at his hands in silence.  
  
Suddenly feeling that it was up to her to set things right, she immediately inquired, "Uh.....so how's your arm? _Any better?"  
  
_Spike nodded solemnly. "Yeah....the bitch didn't hit me in any major spot, so the doctors think I'll be outta here and back in school by tomorrow."  
  
_"Yay! Spike-person's feeling better!,"_ Edward exclaimed, jubilantly latching onto the young man as he yelped out in pain due to her colliding into his flesh wound.  
  
"Ed....._stop it!,"_ Faye shrieked, rushing over to them and immediately prying her step-sister's possessive arms off of their friend. "Oh, Spike, I am _SO_ _sorry, she just-"  
  
"Hey, it's cool,"_ he cut in, smirking. _"She's just a kid, after all....let her have her fun."  
  
_Faye was absolutely stunned by his sudden assessment.  
  
_"Is this the **same** Spike Spiegel that I met that fateful day when our cars collided?,"_ she wondered, looking over the young man before her with amazement. _"Is this the **exact** same guy that treated me like shit and made my life a living Hell?! Has he somehow opened up a softer side of himself to me that only a precious few ever find out? Or maybe Arexu **finally** knocked some sense into that empty head of his."  
  
_As she continued to contemplate this, Spike suddenly asked hopefully, "Hey, Ed....um....._could ya possibly leave for a sec?_ I really need to talk to Faye about an important matter."  
  
_"Oh, okaaaaay!,"_ the young adolescent agreed, giggling as she innocently got up from her chair and folded her hands behind her back. "Ed understands now. Spike-person wants to be alone with Faye-Faye so that they can _kiss! Smoochie, smoochie, smoochie!"  
  
"WHAT?!,"_ Spike demanded, absolutely horrified by this sudden accusation. _"Ed, we would NEVER-"  
  
_"Go outside, ok, honey?," Faye coaxed, cutting his temper tantrum off in an instant. "I'll be out in a bit."  
  
_"Alrighty!,"_ Edward agreed blithely as she gave her step-sister a proud salute. _"Just make sure that you both use Scope, cuz you can't get "kissably close" without it!"  
  
_Blushing the color of a crimson rose in fool bloom, Faye let out a tremulous laugh as she shut the door behind her step-sister and turned to face Spike, who was not too happy.  
  
"Where the hell does she get the idea that we're an _item?!,"_ he demanded, his brow furrowing with displeasure as he folded his arms in severe disgust. "I mean....my _God, it's GROSS!!!"  
  
_Faye snorted, slightly hurt. "Gee, _thanks. You're not so great yourself, ya know."  
  
_"Oh, I didn't mean-"  
  
_"Whatever,"_ she cut in, looking away with abruptness. _"You never have anything nice to say to me, anyway, so I don't even know **WHY** I actually believed that we were actually going to carry on a **civil** conversation for a change."  
  
_Spike frowned. _"Don't be that way, Faye......I **DO** want to talk civil. _I don't know if you'll be thoroughly interested in what I have to say, but _I_ am, so that's that."  
  
_"My, my......quite the controller, aren't you?,"_ Faye teased, her jade irises glimmering over with a very subtle hint of coquettishness as she leaned forward in her seat with interest. _"What is it that you want to talk about, exactly?"  
  
_Spike took a deep breath, then let it out, his haunting irises glimmering over with a deep longing as he returned softly, _"The JRA."  
  
"Julia,"_ Faye acknowledged, nodding to indicate that she understood. _"What about it?"  
  
_Spike sighed in defeat, then returned her intense gaze, mumbling, _"I decided to let you help me since.....well......you're basically my only hope left. If we don't take action soon, I fear that Julia's days are numbered. It-it's not very easy for me to say this, but I'm sorry for all of what I've said and done to you. You're a newcomer here, and I didn't treat you like a guest. I should've been more grateful to have been blessed with such a caring friend like you."  
  
_Faye blinked, feeling as if she were hearing things within some type of strange parallel universe. "You......I........._what?!"  
  
_Spike chuckled. "Yeah, _can you believe it? Me,_ the 'ol bastard, actually has somewhat of a heart underneath the tough guy act. I mean, if we were in front of an audience, there's no way in _Hell_ that I would've said all that."  
  
_"Ha! _I **_knew_** it was too good to be true!,"Faye scoffed, letting out a light-hearted giggle as she uncrossed her legs and leaned back in her seat with a soft sigh. "I'll tell you what, Spike....._you're something else."  
  
_He smiled warmly. _"So are you."  
  
_She looked at him, a heavy silence falling over the two as they sat there in discomfort, a sudden wave of uncertainty smothering them to the point of suffocation.  
  
Finally no longer able to take the severe trepidation at hand, Faye announced, "Alright.....I'll help you. In fact, we _all_ will. I'll drag Mikaya, Ace and Vicious into this as well, if I have to."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, immediately shaking his head. _"Don't bother_....I've already _tried_ them. They'll have nothing to do with Julia......._nothing at all._ Guess that I was the only one who was ever fond of her."  
  
_"Guess so,"_ Faye agreed softly, rising up to her feet as she gave him a petite smile full of hope. _"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"You can count on it,"_ Spike acknowledged, grinning as he gave her a laggard thumbs-up. _"Nothing could ever keep me outta the race for **too** long."  
  
_A small smile graced Faye's rosy lips as she let out a light laugh, murmuring, _"Good-bye.....see ya later."  
  
"See ya,"_ Spike returned softly, giving her an enervated wave as she briskly strode out of the hospital room and into the hallway.   
  
As soon as she did this, Edward came bounding over to her with several leaps of exuberance, asking eagerly, _"Was Spike-person a good kisser, Faye-Faye?_ _Huh?_ **_Huh_**?! Tell Ed ALL about it!!!"  
  
Faye laughed, shaking her head with a amusement. _"What is it with you?! _Spike and I are just......just......."  
  
She faltered, suddenly completely unsure of how to proceed with answering the question.  
  
"Just _what, _Faye-Faye?," Edward wanted to know, a sudden burst of curiosity rushing over her being in an instant.   
  
Frowning, Faye admitted softly, "I......_I don't really know."  
  
_Seeming to satisfy the young adolescent to a considerable degree, Edward took off at least a couple yards ahead of her companion like an airplane in midflight, giggling after each propeller noise that she happened to make with her flapping lips.  
  
Averting her gaze from her flamboyant step-sister, Faye let out a heavy sigh, realizing, _"Ed brought up a good question.....what **IS** my relation to Spike? Are we friends? Foes? In-between? With him as a constant complanion, it's honestly very difficult for me to tell. But then again, he **IS** a guy, and their middle name **spells** 'confusion'."_   
  
A/N: Ok, how wuz that? lol. The only deal iz I'll put up the next chapter 4 all of u Julia haters if I get at least FIVE reviews! ^^ Haha, ain't I a stinker? lmao, sorry...it's just that I didn't get very many reviews @ ALL 4 the last chapter, & I'm really trying 2. Besides, the next Barracuda COULD be YOU!!! ^^ If you guyz are sick of waiting 4 my SxF moments 2 happen in here, you can check out my fic All That He Couldn't Leave Behind since it's fully completed & has all of ur SxF goodness...WHOO!!! ^___^ But, I must warn u, it has...erm...3 chapters of~cough~adult content~cough, so as I've said earlier, if sex bothers u, that iz DEFINITELY not the fanfic 4 u since it's got quite a bit of it in there, lol! Well, u may've seen more in a fic, but 3 chapters, 2 me, iz a lot, lmao. N-e-who, I luv u guyz & hope that u continue 2 review! REVIEW ME, PLEASE!!!!!!!! ~Gets down on knees~Now look what u made me do! I'm beggin'! o.o PLEEASE?!!! lmao. Luv yaz! ^.~  
3 Kendra Luehr ~HUGS~ 


	6. The Return of the Wicked Witch

A/N: YAY!!! I'm baaack! ^^ THE NEW BARRACUDAS ARE: ANH-D-AO, ZIM_THE_GOTH_CHICK, & RACHEL2!!! ~Applause 4 these lucky dudettes! ^^ Lol, again, just like last time, I'll need 4 those galz 2 email me ASAP w/ their "character profiles", like what they look like & what they'd like their names 2 be. This is SUPER fun 4 me 2 write, so I hope that I get ur feedback! Remember, put "Fanfiction Person" in the subject 4 the email, lol. ^^ Welp, here's the Julia Hater's chappie! ENJOY!!! ^.~  
_  
"Are you ready, Jules?"  
  
"Yes, Randall,"_ his blonde accomplice responded, her lustrous blue eyes scintillating with mischief as she gave him a solemn nod of the head, her silky locks bouncing along with the sudden movement like rippling waves of golden liquid. _"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Good,"_ he acknowledged, a duplicitous smirk curling its way across his thin, coral lips as he handed her his cell phone. _"Do you remember what we rehearsed?"  
  
_She nodded. _"Yes.....I do."  
  
_Nodding with approval, Randall then instructed, _"Call him up and tell him to meet you at the Ellewood City Park by no later than midnight. Can you do that, Julia?"  
  
"Yes,"_ she replied, a small smirk forming along her soft, blood-red lips. _"Yes, I can."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
"Spike, what the _hell_ is this all about?!"  
  
_"Calm down, Vicious, just-"  
  
"CALM DOWN?!,"_ he demanded, growing beet-red in the face. _"How the hell do you expect me to calm down whenever you asked all of us to come here at this ungodly hour without a simple friggin' explanation?!"  
  
_"He's right," Faye agreed, taking a step forward. "Why _did_ you ask us here......why on _earth_ did we need to bring weaponry?"  
  
Spike let out a heavy sigh as he looked his comrades over with apprehension, his bottom lips trembling as he announced softly, _"It's Julia.......she called me and-"  
  
"**Julia**?!,"_ Mikaya repeated, shocked beyond all words of disbelief. _"Spike, I thought that we had made it very clear to you whenever we informed you that when it came to her we would NOT become involved! It's too dangerous!!!"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you, man?!,"_ Ace demanded, stubbornly folding his arms across his broad chest as he shot him a perplexing look. _"You promised that you wouldn't drag us along on any more of your friggin' Julia-related escipades!"  
  
_"Well _yeah,_ but-"  
  
"This is bull shit....._I'm going home,"_ Vicious announced, rolling his eyes in disdain as he turned to walk away from his befuddled comrades.  
  
"No, _wait!,"_ Faye urged, taking everyone completely by surprise. "Hear him out, Vicious......_it could be important! _I know for a God-given fact that he would listen to _you_ if you happened to be in a dire situation in which you'd need his help!"  
  
Frowning deeply, the silvery-haired young man resumed his original posistion by the sign that read: ELLEWOOD CITY PARK, muttering, _Fine......**enthrall** us with the goddamned explanation, already."  
  
"Thanks,"_ Spike grumbled in acknowledgement, sucking in his breath as he stuffed his trembling hands into his pants' pockets and continued, "Julia called me a few hours ago stating that Randall had a proposition to make with us. She claimed that if either me or Vicious surrendered ourselves as a sacrifice tonight, she would be released. _I_ offered to be that sacrifice, but little does he know, _I've pulled a few strings."  
  
_"Meaning _us,"_ Ace realized aloud, frowning. _"Who says that we wanna help you get that crack addict bitch back, anyway?! You're the only one who even LIKED the whore, so YOU'RE the only one who's gonna rescue her!!!"  
  
_"But-"  
  
_"END OF STORY!!!"  
  
_The group grew silent in an instant, only the shrill symphony of the crickets echoing throughout the vast stretch of land that they were standing upon as they all continued to stand there with their hands jammed in their pockets like mindless loiterers.  
  
Looking from one solemn face to the other, Faye finally decided to announce, "Fine....._I'll_ help him. The rest of you can just go ahead and go home."  
  
_"What?!,"_ Mikaya exclaimed, shocked. "Faye, you......you _can't!!!"  
  
_"And just _why_ not?," she demanded, stubbornly placing her hands onto her slender hips as she turned on her best friend in an instant. "I choose to _help_ my friends, Mikaya. _You all should do the same!!!"  
  
"You're fulla shit,"_ Vicious decided, shaking his head in disgust. "C'mon, guys....._let's get the hell outta here."  
  
_Ace immediately follwed his lead, but Mikaya lingered behind, her full, rosy lips pinching tightly together with frustration as she tried her best to figure out what to do about the situation at hand.  
  
"Just _go,_ Mikaya....._we can handle this,"_ Faye urged, motioning for her to follow the others. "Don't worry about a thing, alright?"  
  
_"A-alright,"_ she agreed feebly, fighting back stinging tears of anxiety as she immediately spun around on her heel and dashed after Ace and Vicious, her rich, silky light pink hair fluttering behind her like glistening liquid.  
  
_"At least....I **hope**_ _that everything will be alright,"_ Faye thought, shivering slightly as a gentle hand came down upon her shoulder in an instant.  
  
_"**Why**?," _a deep, rich, sultry voice demanded from behind in a soft, confused whisper. _"How come, after all the hell I've put you through, you **still** want to help me?"  
  
"I've already told you before,"_ Faye insisted in a tone full of unexpected indignance, shaking his hand off of her as she turned to face him and look him directly in the eye. _"I want to help you get back your lost love since I, too, have lost those that I love......**get it yet**?"  
  
_A small smile slipped across Spike's lips as he gave her a sheepish nod, acknowledgeing softly, _"Yeah.....I get it now." _   
  
Faye managed to return his smile, asking with expectance, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Spike sighed and directed his haunting, glistening gaze up towards the heavens, replying mutedly, _"Now we wait."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"Oh.......good. You're alone."  
  
_Spike's heart leapt up into his throat the moment that his blue-eyed angel egressed from what appeared to be out of nowhere, an eccentric smirk playing across her crimson lips as the pale moonlight glittered upon her golden tresses like a silky waterfall.  
  
Faye, meanwhile, continued to crouch nearby in the bushes, her eyebrows knitting together with suspicion as she realized, _"Something's not right here.....this seems to be very well thought out.......almost as if everything was rehearsed ahead of time. If so, what the hell is that asshole planning to do to Spike?!"  
  
_Looking over to her right, she gasped, her gaze resting upon a red Mustang that was parked over in the trees a few yards away, a shadowed being resting within the driver's seat with what appeared to be a walkie-talkie pressed up snugly against his ear.  
  
_"Oh, my God.....it's a set-up!,"_ Faye conceded, beginning to tremble once she realized that her conrade's life was currently in danger. _"That **bitch**! How could she do this to someone that she claims to love?!"  
  
_Watching on within a deep-set aura of consternation, Faye felt herself immediately seize the handle of her gun as Julia pulled Spike into a possessive embrace, urging breathlessly, _"Please, my love......take me home. **Please**."  
  
"Whatever you want,"_ he returned in agreement, holding her close as she clandestinely slipped an item onto her knuckles, a devious chuckle threatening to escape her full, crimson lips as she peered over her shoulder to make sure that there weren't any witnesses around.  
  
_"She's got a tiger claw!,"_ Faye realized fretfully, gasping as Julia began to swiftly move her hand with the blades up into the air in a formidable fashion, preparing to bring it down upon her '"love" in an instant. _"I've got to do something....and FAST!!!"  
  
BANG!  
  
_Julia choked, her cerulean blue eyes enlarging in surprise as a hint of scarlet dribbled down from the corner of her mouth, her hands instantly seizing her side in sheer agony as she crumpled down to her knees and wept.  
  
_"JULIA!!!,"_ Spike exclaimed, dropping down to her side in an instant, his features contorted with apprehension and concern as he looked her devitalized form over with sheer bewilderment. _"Julia....please say something....just-"  
  
"**Don**'**t**,"_ she cut in, her cold blue eyes piercing through his soul like spears as she gruffly removed her tiger claw from her knuckles and chucked it across the grass in disdain. _"Just **don**'**t**."  
  
_Spike raised an eyebrow, deeply confused by her actions. _"Julia....I-I don't understand."  
  
"You will **now**,"_ she acknowledged, smirking as she let out a light, pained chuckle. _"Since I am dying, you have the right to know that I was going to kill you tonight."  
  
"WHAT?!!,"_ Spike caterwauled, releasing his hold on her as if he had been burned. _"What the hell are you talking about?!!"  
  
_Julia snickered, replying smugly, _"I fell in love with Randall, Spike, and he made me an offer that I couldn't **possibly** refuse. If I killed you or Vicious, we would get married and live happily ever after. I love him, Spike.......and I **always** will. You're HALF the man that he is....and-and I **truly** hope that you and whoever shot me....go to Hell."  
  
_Spike choked on his misery as Julia closed her eyes and breathed her last breath, his heart constricting within his chest with such vast pain and confusion that he felt as if he were on the verge of sheer insanity.  
  
_"How could she DO this to me?!,"_ he wondered irascibly, clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides as he bowed his head dejectedly. _"We were in love, weren't we?! WHERE DID ALL THAT EMOTION GO?!!"  
  
"Hey, are-are you ok?"  
  
_Spike instantly whirled around and staggered up to his feet, his eyes narrowing with a deep, sudden burst of unexplained hatred as he rested his fiery gaze upon Faye, her trusty gun currently within her taut grasp.  
  
_"You_ shot her......_DIDN'T YOU?!!,"_ he demanded, his voice strained with severe pain and anguish. _"You murdered her, Faye! Why did you DO that?!!"  
  
"Are you BLIND?!,"_ she shrieked, pocketing her gun as she turned on him in an instant. _"She would've killed you if I hadn't taken action, you ungrateful bastard! Weren't you there whenever she was talkin' all that horse shit about love for another and her betrayal?!!"  
  
_Spike sucked in his breath, then nodded. _"Yeah, I heard........but I didn't wanna believe it."  
  
_Faye instantly fell silent, her jade eyes glittering with compassion for the young man before her as she enveloped him within her warm embrace, insisting softly, _"She didn't deserve you, Spike.....not even for one moment. Any self-respecting woman wouldn't whore herself out to other men.....she would stay true to her lover."  
  
_Faltering, Spike remained standing there with his arms pressed firmly by his sides, far too embarrassed to return her hug as he mumbled, _"Thanks for everything......I guess that Mikaya's right.......you really ARE a true friend."  
  
_Faye smiled, pulling away from him as she found herself gazing into his incredible two-toned eyes, her heart pounding in her head as she realized that she felt as if she were getting lost within those two amazing orbs, their deep hints of bitterness gradually mellowing out the longer that she returned his intense stare.  
  
Just as she was about to open her mouth to announce that she needed to get going, a walkie-talkie within Julia's trench coat's pocket crackled, _"Julia....are you alright? Over."  
  
"Oh, damn,"_ Spike cursed, biting his lip in apprehension. _"Faye, we've gotta get out of here before Randall comes lookin' for Julia.........LET'S SPLIT!!!"  
  
_Taking off like a thunder bolt, Faye stumbled after Spike in fear, wondering miserably, _"Oh, God, what's going to happen when Randall finds Julia's body?! And even worse.........what's going to happen to ME?! I'm a murderer!!!"  
  
_A/N: BWUAHAHA!!!!!! ^_______^ Sooo, how wuz that chappie, interesting??? lol, haha...now u KNOW that SxF can't b torn apart! ^^ Well...I guess that u DON'T know that, but I'm the author, so I so that they can't! ^_^ lol. HERE'S MY POLL!!! PLEASE PARTICIPATE!!!! QUESTION: DO U THINK THAT JULIA'S A WHORE IN THE TV SHOW, MY FIC, OR BOTH? LOL...PLEASE STATE UR RESPONSE IN UR REVIEW!!! O....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! LUV YAZ LOTS!  
3 Kendra Luehr ^,~ 


	7. A Long Talk And A Trip To The Movies

A/N: HELLOOO, PPLZ!!!! ^________^ **POLL RESULTS:** JULIA **IS** A DEFINITE WHORE IN **BOTH** THE TV SHOW & MY FIC, ACCORDING 2 MY REVIEWERS~cough AND me~, SO YAY!!! NICE VOTING, GUYZ!!! N-e-wayz, this chappie iz kinda like ch 5....but better, in my opinion, lol. I mean it's like it by the means of SxF grasping a better understanding of 1 another, which iz needed in order 4 their relationship 2 work later on~rowr~. ^^ Heehee...sorry. N-e-who, maybe u'll all finally NOT, I repeat NOT want 2 kick poor Spikey's ass!!! lmao, haha...almost EVERY SINGLE reviewer I've had has been like~gasp!~Spike iz SUCH an asshole! I wanted 2 beat his ass in2 next week!!! lmao. Welp, o! I almost 4got! I do NOT own CB, so NEVER make me say this again, lol. I'd probably hafta eat the damned bell peppers & beef, I'm so friggin' poor!!! o.o lol. Welp, I hope that u enjoy this chappie, so R&R & of course....ENJOY!!!!! ^,~   
  
"Oh....goodmorning, sir. _Is Spike home?"  
  
_Mr. Spiegel raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the door frame to his apartment, demanding, "Now why on _earth_ does a beautiful young woman such as yourself wanna visit my worthless lummox of a son on a nice Saturday morning such as _this?"_  
  
Faye frowned, immediately taking a strong disliking towards this man. "I'd like to check up on him, if it's ok with you, sir. As soon as I ask him a few questions I'll leave.....I _promise."  
  
_Mr. Spiegel shook his head, replying, "I would letcha, but Spike's visiting his mother a little ways up the highway. If ya count about 10 houses on the right side of the road, you'll find it no problem."  
  
"Oh, but I don't want to intrude upon-"  
  
"It wouldn't bother them none," Mr. Spiegel assured her, giving an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. "If my indecent loser of a son back-talks you for visitin', you have my permission to smack the little ass wipe shitless."  
  
Faye winced due to Spike's father's harshness towards his son, acknowledging feebly, "Oh...well thank you, sir. I really appreciate you letting me see him....it'll _really_ put my troubled mind at ease."  
  
Receiving only a disinterested grunt in response, Faye turned away from the ill-mannered man and began to head on down the concrete steps of the apartment complex in a state of disarray.  
  
_"Why does Mr. Spiegel seem hate his son as if he's some type of dreaded disease?,"_ she wondered, approaching the Wong's new car that they had surprisingly agreed to lend her for the day. _"No **wonder** Spike hates sympathy so much! He never gets it, so therefore he truly believes that he doesn't deserve any!!!"  
_**************************************************************************************************************************   
_"....I'm sorry, mom....I really tried this time, I **swear**! I'm getting a D again in math, but I promise that I'll try harder! Maybe if I can get a tutor-"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
_The young man froze in an instant, clutching the bouquet of roses in his hand like a taut vice as whomever had addressed him took another tentative step forward.  
  
"It's _me_......Faye. I was just-"  
  
_"Go away,"_ Spike cut in miserably, his shoulders trembling along with his body in quaking motions as he shook his head back and forth in despair. _"How DARE you interrupt the only time that I have to visit with my mother?! GO AWAY!!!"  
  
_Cringing due to his sudden outburst, Faye bowed her head and nodded, glancing over towards the small, humble grave in front of him before murmuring softly, _"I'm sorry about your loss, Spike........I know how much it hurts."  
  
_He grunted in response, absolutely refusing to turn around and acknowledge her unnerving presence. Casting his gaze up towards the heavens, he demanded gruffly, _"Well I suppose that you only came here to see if your ass is outta hot water yet, huh?"  
  
"What?! **No**!,"_ Faye argued, absolutely outraged by the sudden accusation. _"I-I came here to check up on you, Spike! I'm WORRIED about you, OKAY?! Ever since last night.......I...I felt as if your problems were my own....and that we needed to handle them together. I guess what I'm trying to say is....I'm **here** for you, Spike......**you**'**re my friend**."  
  
_Spike's shoulders suddenly lost their tension as his head dropped forward so that his chin was resting snugly against his broad chest, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he apologized ruefully, _"I'm sorry for snapping at you.....it-it's just that I kinda wanna be alone right now, ya know? And since y-you killed the woman that I loved...well...you would think that I'd be out of my mind with rage, but surprisingly........**I**'**m not**."  
  
_Faye blinked. _"What? I don't underst-"  
  
"Let me finish,"_ Spike urged, finally turning around so that he was facing her. "Randall called me earlier today to let me know that he wouldn't report the murder since Julia not only was already claimed to be missing, but also because of the fact that _he_ would be arrested as well as you since he was the one that kidnapped her in the first place. You're safe, Faye........_no more worries."  
  
_Faye gazed upon his handsome face in hopes of interpreting what he was currently feeling, but the look that it bestowed was completely unreadable.  
  
His warm, mismatched eyes burned into hers like fiery embers as the wind lightly played with his moss-green locks, Faye's heart beating wildly within her bosom as she realized that for the very first time in her entire life, she was actually at a complete and utter loss for words.  
  
Gently dropping the bouquet of roses upon his mother's grave, Spike asked with indifference, "Did my father willingly let you visit me?"  
  
"W-what do you _mean?,"_ Faye demanded, raising an eyebrow. "I don't understand what you're asking me."  
  
Sighing, Spike averted his gaze down to his dirty sneakers, inquiring softly, _"Did he call me names and tell you that visiting me was a waste of your life? He....he tends to do that."  
  
_ Faye swallowed. "N-no.......he did not."  
  
_"Liar,"_ Spike grumbled, shaking his head in disgust as he reached into his pocket for a desperately needed cigarette. _"Stop trying to protect me from the truth.......I can handle it."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you,"_ Faye admitted in a voice barely above a whisper, a deep blush spreading rapidly across her cheeks like a wild fire the moment that he sent her a look full of piqued curiosity. "I-I'm sorry, Spike, but I can honestly say that I _hate_ your father! _He has absolutely NO right to treat you so poorly!!!"  
  
_Spike chuckled. "Well join the club...._I_ hate him, too."  
  
"That's _not _how a father-son relationship should be!," Faye insisted, her shimmering jade eyes filling up with a deep concern that he could not quite understand. "You should _really _try talking to him."  
  
"Thanks for the tip, _Dr. Laura,_ but we're_ just_ fine," Spike teased, taking in a contented draw from his cigarette before breathing a silvery cloud back out through his slightly parted lips, a large shroud of grayness immediately forming about his head like a translucent wreath.  
  
"I'm _serious,"_ Faye replied firmly, her eyes narrowing. "As I said before, I'm _here_ for you, Spike.....you're _not_ alone in this seemingly never-ending battle called life. I'm _always_ willing to lend an ear."  
  
That did it. Spike immediately turned away from her and stubbornly faced the horizon, his shoulders heaving as he bowed his head and trembled, his breathing coming in and out in uneven gasps as Faye worriedly rushed over to his side.  
  
_"Are you alright?!,"_ she shrieked, fretfully seizing him by the arm and spinning him around so that he was facing her once more.  
  
Looking at her briefly, Spike quivered, returning weakly, _"Y-you act as if you care, but that **can't **be true cuz NO ONE cares about me! Please......don't lead me on, Faye! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!"  
  
_She gasped, absolutely outraged. "Spike, I am **_not_** leading you on! _I meant **every** word that I said! Why on **earth** would I lie to you?!!"  
  
"I dunno....maybe for the exact same reasons that Julia and my father had,"_ he replied dryly, his russet-colored irises reflecting a dull, pained sheen as he carelessly flicked his cigarette down onto the ground and stomped on it. _"They both pretended to love me unconditionally, and then, when I least expected it, they dumped me flat on my face. **How can you expect me to trust YOU when I can't even trust THEM**?!!"  
  
"Oh, Spike,"_ Faye murmured, gently pulling him into her arms, where he went surprisingly willingly. _"Live in the present....not in the past. Forget about all of those horrible things."  
  
"I can't,"_ he admitted weakly, burying his face into the crook of her neck like a frightened child. _"I **can't**."  
  
_A rosy blush traveled swiftly across Faye's cheeks as she felt Spike's warm, raspy breath caress her flesh and his strong arms press her tightly against his being, their sudden closeness leaving her stunned with a dazed, uncomfortable paralysis.  
  
After briefly contemplating what to do about her sudden predicament, Faye finally announced, "Uh.....I, uh.....I've got to go........E-Ed said that she wanted me to take her to the movies."  
  
"Oh.....ok, yeah," Spike agreed, suddenly embarrassed by his unexplained actions as he abruptly released his hold about her waist. "Sorry about that.......when I talk about personal things I tend to get kinda clingy."  
  
"It's not problem," Faye assured him, forcing a small, meek smile. "I didn't mind lending myself to you for comfort."  
  
_"I didn't mind, either,"_ Spike teased, grinning a devilish smile.  
  
Blushing the color of a ripe tomato, Faye stammered uneasily, "Oh...well...uh.....b-bye."  
  
"See ya," he returned softly, chuckling due to her apparent insecurity as he watched her dazedly head on over towards her car.  
  
_"What's WRONG with me?!,"_ Faye wondered hotly as she fumbled with the car keys to the Dodge Intrepid. _"Why did I feel so helpless?! My GOD, sometimes I can be SO stupid! I-I know for a fact that I don't like Spike...erm...like **that**, so why the hell did I break into a friggin' sweat?! ARG! DAMN HIM!!!"  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"Oh, boy, oh, BOY! Look at Ed's ticket, Faye-Faye! Look what it says on it: The Summer of Troubles!,"_ the young adolescent exclaimed blithely, beaming her trademark grin as she looked over her movie ticket with pleasure. _"PG-13, green, mean, bean!"  
  
_"Mine says the same thing, honey," Faye insisted, smirking as she held up her ticket for her step-sister to see.  
  
Edward laughed loudly. _"Silly Faye-Faye! Tickets can't **talk**!"  
  
_Faye smiled, then took the young adolescent by the hand and tugged her on over towards the ticket man, announcing, "You've got _quite_ an imagination there, Ed. Some of the things that come out of your mouth are absolutely _unreal."  
  
_Edward giggled foolishly, then made her body go limp like a noodle so that Faye was forced to drag her the rest of the distance between them and the rather impatient ticket man.  
  
After Faye had handed him their tickets, he returned their stubs with an air of indifference, grumbling moodily, _"Enjoy the show."  
  
_"Thank you," Faye acknowledged, forcing a small smile as she yanked Edward on over towards the door with a large sign above it that read: THE SUMMER OF TROUBLES: PG-13.  
  
"This is it," Faye announced, smiling down jubilantly at her step-sister. "I hope you like this movie, Ed......it's supposed to be _really_ good."  
  
"Yes, _yes, YES!,"_ the young adolescent agreed cheerily as she nodded her head up and down with exuberance. _"Ed likes summer, so therefore Ed will automatically like it! Splish splash, Ed's takin' a bath!!!"  
  
_Faye laughed, but before she could respond, her cell phone rang within her pocket, thus causing her to instantly draw it out and up to her ear in expectance. _"Hello?"  
  
"Hey,"_ came the deep, sultry, familiar reply. _"Is this Faye?"  
  
_She swallowed. "Uh.....yeah....._who wants to know?"  
  
"Spike,"_ the voice replied bluntly. _"You know.....**the asshole**?"_   
  
Faye giggled, returning, "Oh....._now_ I remember you. _How did you end up getting_ _my cell number, anyway?"  
  
"Mikaya,"_ Spike replied, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I just thought that I'd call you up to annoy you and ask about the movie and whatnot."  
  
"Oh....well we're just about to go inside the theatre," Faye announced, trying her best to ignore Edward's demanding tugs on her arm. "I'll tell you about the movie later, ok? As of now we _really_ need to go, so I'll-"  
  
"No, _wait,"_ Spike cut in, his voice reflecting a slight hint of urgency. "I, uh.....I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to my band practice tomorrow. Vicious and I could use a few fans to cheer us on."  
  
Faye smiled. "That sounds great.....I'd _love _to go! Bands are _sooo_ exciting!"  
  
"Yeah....._exciting,"_ Spike mocked, letting out a light chuckle. "We're the drummers, so we'll be off to the far right."  
  
_"Jerk!,"_ Faye shrieked without warning, shocking him to the extreme. "I've _always_ wanted to be a drummer! Why do _you_ get all the luck?!"  
  
Spike grinned, replying smugly, "Guess cuz I've just got what it takes and _you_ don't."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, _whatever, _Spike.....and just so you know, I'm going to bring Mikaya, too, whether you like it or not," Faye announced, smirking as she gently pushed Edward off of her leg. "Besides that, we've _really_ gotta go now, so I'll talk to ya later, ok?"  
  
"Ok...._see ya,"_ Spike agreed, a faint smile tracing his thin lips.  
  
_"Bye,"_ Faye returned, sighing light-heartedly as she hung up in a single flourish.  
  
_"Faye-Faye, can we go now, puh-leeeeease?,"_ Edward begged, seizing her step-sister by the wrist and beginning to yank her on over towards the theatre door with impatience. _"Ed's missing the groovy movie! Hurr-eeee!!!"  
  
"Ok, **ok**,"_ Faye agreed absently, far too distracted to think about anything else at the moment besides her phone call as she mindlessly followed along in the blithe girl's footsteps.  
  
_"I don't know why, but I'm starting to **really** like that guy,"_ Faye realized, a small smile subconsciously forming along her rosy lips as Edward began to hum "The Brady Bunch" theme song with exuberance. _"He's not an all-out asshole to me, anymore......I **finally** have his respect. I-I don't really understand **why**, but my heart.......it **screams** every time he is near."  
_  
A/N: WOOT! Hmmm, does Faye-Faye have what I THINK she has??? ~Taps lower lip in thought~ Could it be~gasp!~A CRUSH on Spike-person??? Lmao...I'm sure that THAT'S an obvious, ryte? lol....but who WOULDN'T have a crush on a drummer??? lol....~siiiiigh~drummers. Lmao, sorry....dudes w/ instruments make me go WOOT! ^______^ N-e-who, I hope that this chappie wuzn't 2 slow 4 u. I STILL NEED RUCK, d, ANH D-AO, AND ZIM_THE_GOTH_CHICK 2 PLEEEEAZE EMAIL ME ASAP SO THAT I CAN GO AHEAD & PUT U UP W/ THE **OTHER BARRACUDAS** IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! IMPORTANT!!! O.O LOL. N-e-who, PLEEEEASE R&R THIS SO THAT I KNOW THAT I HAVE UR SUPPORT! SORRY IF THIS ROMANCE IZ GOING SUPER SLOW 4 U, BUT I THINK OF SxF's AS DELICATE MATTERS....BUT I TOLD YA EARLIER THAT I ALREADY HAVE COMPLETED SxF's IF U REALLY GIVE A DAMN, LMAO. PLEEEEEEEASE R&R PLEEEEEEEASE??? W/ SUGAR & LOTSA LOTSA **LOTSA** CHOCOLATE ON TOP??? (Yep....I'm a chocoholic, lol). Luv yaz lots!!! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr 


	8. Half A Kiss

_  
****_A/N: Hey, guyz! Chapter 8: Half A Kiss! Duh-duh-duuuuh! ^^ lol, I'm a teeensy bit hyper ryte now, heehee. Okiez, this chappie makes up 4 the last 1, hence the name. ~wink wink~ ^.~ Lol, hahaa. Welp, I hope that u guyz enjoy this! Also, not ALL of the nu Barracudas are mentioned in this chappie, but u guyz WILL b in the very next 1....I _swear_. R&R & of course....ENJOY! ^,~_  
  
"Ooh,_ check it out, man! _Babes at 2 o' clock!"  
  
_Following Vicious' eager stare, Spike smiled once he laid his warm gaze upon Faye and Mikaya, who were both waving wildly at them over from the sidelines by the football field.  
  
"I was _wondering_ when they'd show up," he announced, smirking as he adjusted his drum harness about his shoulders. "Faye promised me that she and Mikaya would come today, but I must admit that I was beginning to doubt her."  
  
"Oh....so you _invited_ her?," Vicious questioned, sending him a sly grin. "Dude, you're tellin' me that you actually _like_ that vixen? _Ha!_ Lemme guess....it's because of those huge jugs and that tight ass, _right?"  
  
_Spike snorted with indignance. _"Shut up, Vicious...._it's not like that with us. _Just stop pickin' on her, **alright**?"  
  
"Why?_ All of a sudden you're so damn touchy about anything that involves Faye," Vicious observed, twirling his drumsticks between his long, slender fingers as he shot him a weird look. "Man, you really _are_ sweet on her! _Quit lying and fess up!"  
  
_"I am _not_ lying!," Spike insisted acrimoniously, suddenly growing beet-red in the face. "We're just really good friends.....that's _all."  
  
"Yeah,"_ Vicious agreed, "friends with _benefits."  
  
"Don't make me kick your ass,"_ Spike warned between clenched teeth, his jaw tightening amidst his deep ire as they situated themselves within their blocks just like the other band members. "I've done it before, Vicious....you _know_ I can."  
  
Before he could reply, the drum majors called everyone to attention, bellowing authoritively, _"BAND-TEN-HUT!"  
  
"HUH!"  
  
"BAND HORNS UP!"  
  
_Everyone complied obediently.  
  
Realizing that the band members had followed their instructions, the drum majors continued, _"Mark time, mark.....forward, move."  
  
_As the band began to move forward in a synchronized cadence, Vicious suddenly leaned over a bit more towards Spike and asked in a furtive whisper, _"So do ya got the hots for Faye, or what?"  
  
_Spike scowled as he beat a random rhythm furiously upon his drumset, growling, "I told you, _NO! Just shut the fuck up about it, ALRIGHT?!"  
  
_"Why don't you _both_ shut the fuck up, Spiegel?," Randall suggested from a nearby block, immediately bringing his lips back up to the mouthpiece of his tuba once one of the drum majors looked his way. Easing it back down with caution once the coast was clear, he continued irascibly, "You killed my fiancee', you bastard, and for _that_ you will pay!"  
  
"Since she hooked up with a faggot like _you,_ she deserved what she got," Spike returned dryly, not quite believing his own ears. "Ya know what _I_ say about it? _Good riddance."  
  
_That did it.   
  
A sudden flash of rage glinted across Randall's deep, ebony irises like a crack of lightning, his profound emnity going out of control like a wild fire as he tore his tuba off of his shoulder and, without warning, careened the instrument straight into the side of Spike's unsuspecting face.  
  
_CROING!  
  
"Dude....what the fuck?!,"_ Vicious exclaimed, halting almost instantly as he rushed to the aid of his best friend. _"Back off, Randall! Why don'tcha go fuck up some OTHER whore?!!"  
  
"Stay out of this!,"_ Randall growled, immediately bringing the tuba back down upon Spike's cringing body that seemed to be currently paralyzed by absolute shock. _"This little brawl is between ME and SPIEGEL!"  
  
_By this point, the drum majors were rushing over towards the scene in a state of panic, a very worried Faye and Mikaya following closely behind as the band crowded around the three young men in wonder.  
  
Realizing that help was on the way, Nami urged from nearby, _"Hurry up and beat his ass, Randall! Arexu, Rachel, Samantha, Jazz and I are countin' on you, man! FINISH HIM!!!"  
  
"NO! He's too CUTE to die!!!,"_ Jazz wailed, grabbing onto her boyfriend by the arm and giving it a pleading squeeze. "Please, hun....just let him _go! He's suffered enough!"  
  
"He will NEVER suffer enough for what he did to Julia,"_ Randall retorted dryly, removing his new girlfriend's arm roughly from his being as if it were a poisonous tentacle. _"And I mean NEVER."  
  
_"Do you want my drumsticks?," Rachel suddenly offered as she pushed through the crowd in a desperate attempt to reach her two fellow gang members. _"_On second thought,_ just screw it_.Oh, man...._hurry up, Randall....they're almost here!!!"  
  
_Considerably encouraged by his fellow "Barracudas'" words, Randall nodded, then eased the tuba back up into the air in a formidable fashion, bringing it down just as the drum majors seized him by the arms from behind.  
  
_"Fall out, Buetonski!,"_ the blonde one barked, pulling him back away from Spike and Vicious in an instant. _"Go into the school and don't come back until I say so, ya hear?!"  
  
"Fine with me,"_ Randall retorted sourly under his breath, the second drum major accompanying him like an extremely irritating chaperone as he stormed on over towards the entrance of the school in a haughty state.  
  
Turning back towards the band, the blonde drum major announced, "Since we're currently in such a state of disarray, we're gonna go ahead and take a 15 minute water break. I expect you all to be back in your blocks by no later than 12:30, and if you refuse to comply, I'll be expecting 10 push-ups from your person. _Everybody fall out."  
  
_The band dispersed in an instant, clearly very eager to escape their little Hell that was also known as band camp as Vicious stooped down to Spike's level, asking with concern, "Dude, _you ok? That sonofabitch nailed ya real good in the side of your face!"  
  
_Spike shrugged, grumbling profanities under his breath as he staggered unsteadily up to his feet, only to find himself face-to-face with a very distressed Faye Valentine.  
  
_"You're **bleeding**!,"_ she exclaimed, gasping as she continued to watch the thick runnels of scarlet ooze forth from the fairly deep gash above his eyebrow and down to his chin. _"Do you need a bandaid?! I could go and get you one from the-"  
  
_"I'm _fine,"_ Spike insisted curtly, pushing her away as if she were some type of diseaseful organism. _"Just leave me alone, ok? **I need some space**."_   
  
"A-alright," Faye stammered, watching on miserably as Vicious took Spike by the arm and led his dazed friend on over towards the blonde drum major, who was currently preparing the first aid kit that he kept handy.  
  
Noticing her best friend's sudden predicament, Mikaya urged gently, _"Don't let him get to, Faye. Just try to understand that he's still hurting inside......every time he's reminded of Julia, he bleeds just a little bit more."  
  
_Faye nodded, returning weakly, "I _know...._and it's _all_ my fault! I'm sorry, Mikaya, but I want to help him get through this hellish year more than _ever!_ I-I know that I promised you that I wouldn't get involved with him, but now that I _have,_ I get this warm, indescribable feeling when I'm with him. In fact, I hate to say it, but it's almost as if-"  
  
_"You're in love?,"_ Mikaya guessed, trying her best not to smile.  
  
Faye blushed, then nodded in accedence. "Yeah.....that's right......I _think."  
  
_Mikaya suddenly grew silent, her impassive face reflecting only a deep-set sense of stolidity as she urged softly, "Then promise me that you at least know what you're doing, Faye. I don't wanna see you end up like Julia or any of the _other_ whores that were head-over-heels for his movie star good looks. You're the good girl, Faye....promise me that no matter _what_ happens between you two, you'll _stay_ that way!"  
  
"I _promise,"_ Faye acknowledged, forcing a small smile as they shook hands as if to seal the deal. "I truly believe that my heart knows what's best for me, and right now it's telling me to be in love with Spike Spiegel. I can't help it, Mikaya......._it seems that it was just meant to be."  
  
"So it would seem,"_ Mikaya agreed softly, letting out a soft sigh. "I'll be happy for you, no matter _what_ happens, and that's my little promise to you."  
  
"Oh, Mikaya...._thank you!,"_ Faye exclaimed, embracing her friend so tightly that it seemed as if she had damaged one of her internal organs."You have _no_ idea how much it means to me that someone is _actually_ on my side, so again....._thank you!!!"  
  
_Mikaya smirked, pushing her away gently as she acknowledged, "Yeah, sure, sure, _whatever...._just promise me that you'll _never_ hug me like that again."  
  
Faye smiled warmly. _"Agreed."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
_"Can I offer you a ride home?"  
  
_Faye blinked, staring back at Spike alongside her in his red Corvette in utter disbelief. "I.....um......_huh?"  
  
_Spike laughed, then motioned for her to come in, replying, "I'll drive you back to your house......it's the _least_ that I can do since I dragged you along to watch our lousy band practice."  
  
"Yeah.....and since you _also_ made me miss church," Faye added, smirking as she opened up the car door and slid in. "Thanks to you, I'm probably forever damned."  
  
Spike grinned as he began to back out of the school parking lot, replying, "Yeah, most likely, so maybe we'll be neighbors in Hell."  
  
Not liking the idea in the least, Faye frowned deeply as she turned on the radio, then sank back into her seat with contentment as a rock tune filled up the car. **(Bowling For Soup's "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" plays)  
**   
Spike shot her an interested glance. _"You like this kinda stuff, too?"  
  
_"Yeah....I guess I'm what you'd call a punk rock kinda girl," Faye replied as she casually rolled down her window and allowed the gentle breeze to tousle her lush violet locks. "Oh.....guess I should letcha know when we come to my house, huh?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Ya know....that's not a bad idea._ Lead the way."_  
  
Faye smiled, then shook her head with amusement, admitting softly, "You know, I'm really glad I met you when I did. You're truly the _only_ person in this world who could possibly understand what I'm going through, so thanks for taking a chance to get to know me. I _really_ appreciate it."  
  
"Yeah, I um.....I'm glad, too," Spike mumbled, keeping a guarded gaze on the road ahead of them as he continued to drive. _"Right or left?"  
  
"Right,"_ Faye instructed, motioning listlessly towards the direction as if it didn't really matter whether they chose to go that way or not. "Um...you're not annoyed with me for bringing all that up....._are you?"  
  
_Spike shrugged. _"Nah..._I'm just don't tend to wear my feelings on my sleeve...._that's all."  
  
"Oh,"_ Faye murmured, folding her arms as she looked about them to see if she recognized their current location. Finding that she did, she continued,_ "See that road up ahead?_ Go down it. My home is the 3rd house on the left."  
  
Spike obeyed in a heartbeat, turning the sporty vehicle down the the broad road as he began to count each passing home aloud. _"1........................2.....................3. This the place?"  
  
_Faye nodded. "Yep.....home sweet home."  
  
_"Killer,"_ Spike commented, not able to suppress a large grin from consuming his facial features as he parked the car in the driveway and stared up at the large brick house in awe. "Your foster folks must be _rich."  
  
"Yeah.....they are,"_ Faye admitted softly, not really feeling completely comfortable about the topic at hand. _"Look,_ Spike....whatever you do, _please_ don't tell the others! I don't want you guys to think that I'm some rich, snooty bimbo!"  
  
_"We don't,"_ he assured her, smiling as he placed a gentle hand over her own in a sudden gesture of comfort. "The gang thinks that you're a kick-ass babe that's ready for _anything._ We're really glad to have you as a member."  
  
_"Really?,"_ Faye demanded, her vibrant jade eyes clearly reflecting her apparent skepticism. _"I find that I don't believe you somehow."  
  
_"Ok, _ok..._that's just _me_ talking," Spike admitted, grinning a broad grin that set Faye's heart aflame in an instant. "It may be a little biased, but I don't really give a damn."  
  
Seeing her reach for the door handle in a sudden burst of trepidation, he urged briskly, "Er, wait, Faye....._please stay.......just for a little while longer."  
  
_At hearing his voice she instantly obeyed, her hand falling limply off of the door handle as she turned to face him, his warm, two-toned irises burning over with an emotion that was never amidst those incredible orbs before.  
  
Reaching out a gentle hand, Spike touched the smoothness of Faye's pale, satin cheek, her heart doing the tango within her bosom as his free hand gingerly cradled her hip, his mesmorizing eyes continuing to captivate her being to the point of near-suffocation as the realization of their sudden closeness dawned on her and brought a deeper crimson to her already slightly flushed cheeks.  
  
Faye closed her eyes and let out a fervid sigh once she felt Spike's warm, satin lips subtly brush over her own in a moment of heated desire, her cell phone ringing its loud, piercing ring within her jacket pocket like an alarm, thus jolting them both apart before they could complete their kiss.  
  
Faye felt Spike's body tense up in frustration as she moved away from him and dazedly brought her cell phone up to her ear, asking with slight uncertainty, _"H-hello?"  
  
"Smoochie, smoochie!,"_ came the ecstatic reply, a series of light-hearted giggles resounding within the air before the voice added blithely, _"Spike-person and Faye-Faye are being naaaaughty!"  
  
"ED?!,"_ Faye shrieked, suddenly growing a bit paranoid. _"Where ARE you?!"  
  
"Ed is spy-spying on you from the window!,"_ the young adolescent explained proudly, followed by another long series of giggles. "Did you use _Scope, _Faye-Faye? _You don't want those spoooooky germies to take over!"  
  
"Ed, that is NONE of your business!,"_ Faye growled, her cheeks aflame in reddish hues as she sent Spike an embarrassed glance. _"What you think you saw DIDN'T happen, so hush!"  
  
"Okies! Ed won't tell mother-person that Faye-Faye was being naaaaughty today,"_ the young adolescent promised, bouncing up and down on her tippy-toes with a sudden burst of sheer delight. _"Come inside and play chess with Ed now, Faye-Faye! Pleeeeeease?"  
  
"A-alright,"_ Faye agreed, hanging up before her nosy stepsister could reply. Turning to face Spike, she began uneasily, "Look....I, uh....I've gotta-"  
  
_"Go,"_ he supplied, nodding. "I understand.....I'll just see ya tomorrow in school."  
  
_"Bye,"_ Faye returned softly, stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind her as Spike revved up the engine and began to back out of the driveway, only pausing to wave before he took off into the distance.  
  
Faye just continued to stand there, a burning sensation from where Spike's mouth had caressed her own searing across her lips as she began to tremble, just conceding what she had done.  
  
_"I would have kissed him if it weren't for Ed,"_ Faye realized, hugging herself for warmth as an odd, tingly sensation surged throughout her veins the more she thought about it. _"What will happen between us tomorrow morning? Is it actually possible that our feelings are **finally **mutual?"  
  
****_A/N: So how wuz that??? o.o ~looks @ u hopefully~Wuz it alryte? lol....cliffhanger ?'s 4 u! ^^ Haha. Will SxF FINALLY get 2gether, or iz this, just like many other thingz in their lives, a fluke? If u don't R&R I may NEVER put it up! BWUAHAHA!!! lol, haha....can ya tell I LOOOVE reviews??? They honestly inspire me & allow me 2 write my VERY best, so please support me & review!!! ^^ Luv ya bunches!  
3 Kendra Luehr 


	9. Showdown

**A/N:** Hey! Heh...sorry that this chappie took a while 2 update, but I wuz grounded from the net 4 a while since I wuz caught doing sumthing that I shouldn't have been (obviously), haha. No, u perverts, it wuz NOTHING like that, lol. Welp, n-e-who, The Barracudas are featured in this, so yay 4 all of u pplz that ARE them!!! ^^ Otherwize I'm sure that no1 really cares, hahaha. N-e-who, this reviewer named chris said sum pretty retarded thingz that never even HAPPENED in this story, so he flamed me out of false pretenses. _ Hmph. I wrote a response review, & I think that I may've been a little harsh, heh...so sorry, chris. N-e-wayz, R&R, & of course...ENJOY! ^,~  
  
CH 9  
_   
"Oh, my God, what was I **thinking**?!,"_ Spike wondered miserably as he stood shirtless out on the balcony to his father's apartment, a fine trail of silvery-gray filtering upwards from his cigarette as he continued to stand there leaning up against the railing in a state of grief. _"Why did I let myself almost kiss Faye?! Is it because I've been without a girlfriend for so long and that I needed to feel alive again? Yeah....that's probably it....but why HER?! She's given me nothin' but trouble from day 1! Maybe it's actually **true** when they say that women are beautiful, but deadly."  
  
"GODDAMMIT, SPIKE! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"  
  
_Dropping his cigarette in surprise, Spike whirled around, only to find himself face-to-face with his father, who was quite obviously none too pleased to see his son.  
  
_"What are you **doing**, ya dumbass?! I don't pay money for you to go around skippin' school!!!," _Mr. Spiegel barked, seizing a fistfull of his son's hair and pulling the yelping young man inside in an instant of fury. _"Put a shirt on and get movin'! I've gotta get to work in **15 minutes**, and if you're not out the door before that time I'm gonna beat you shitless!!!"  
  
"Yes, sir," _Spike grumbled to the floor, tears of vast pain and confusion that absolutely refused to be shed blurring his vision as he bent down and picked up a black sleevless shirt from off of the floor to wear.  
  
"Yes, sir, _what?!,"_ Mr. Spiegel demanded hotly, his facial features burning a deep crimson due to his incessant rage.  
  
Spike swallowed the huge lump in his throat, then acknowledged softly, "Yes, sir.....I _will."  
  
"That's **better**,"_ Mr. Spiegel remarked tartly, spinning around on his heel and tromping off into the next room as a string of curses spewed forth from his pouty lips, his son remaining there motionless and in a state of shock and bewilderment as his life suddenly seemed to pass by much more slowly.  
  
Slumping down onto his unmade bed, Spike cradled his head in his hands and shook his head back and forth due to his deep inner ire, instantly realizing that his life truly _was_ a living Hell.  
  
_"I wish that I could just disappear from this Godforsaken world!,"_ Spike thought, smashing his fist down upon his mattress with a subtle squeak as he clenched his teeth amidst his deep emnity. _"Fuck everyone and everything! No one gives a damn about me, anyway, so why should **I** give a damn about **them**?! I need a miracle, but what's the use?! As far as my luck's concerned, there's no such thing as miracles!!!"  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
_"Oooh,_ there he is, Faye! _Go for it, GO!,"_ Mikaya urged, letting out an ecstatic giggle as she pushed her friend over towards Spike, who was currently moodily opening up his locker and stuffing his books inside with indifference.  
  
Wetting her lips since she was extremely nervous due to yesterday's little incident, Faye approached him with slight apprehension, greeting as cheerily as she could manage, "H-hey, Spike! What's up?"  
  
Sending her a disinterested look, he turned to face her, then began softly, _"Look,_ Faye......um......_about last night.......I........we......"  
  
"What?,"_ she demanded, suddenly growing fearful.  
  
_"It....it was a mistake,"_ Spike mumbled to the floor, immediately casting his pained gaze down to his boots in shame. _"I-I hope that I didn't lead you on, or anything, cuz believe me, Faye, the **last** thing in the world that I want to do is hurt you."  
_   
Faye's eyes watered over with pain and anguish as she stood there before him clenching and unclenching her fists by her sides, a pained sob erupting forth from her bosom as she smacked him clear across the face, wailing, _"Oh, no, of **course** you didn't hurt me, Spike! I just....just....I just thought that maybe you actually LIKED me for once!!!  
  
_"I _do_ like you....._a lot,"_ Spike insisted softly, his eyes pleading with her as he felt his cheek begin to throb profusely from where she had struck him.  
  
_"Liar,"_ Faye hissed in accusation, giving him an ungrateful look as she spun around on her heel and stomped off towards her 1st block classroom, completely disregarding Mikaya's fretful questions as she tagged along behind her in bewilderment.  
  
Watching after them in dismay, Spike let out a low growl, then smashed his locker door shut with his fist, knowing deep-down that this day was only going to continue to go downhill.  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
_ "Again?"  
  
"Yes, Vicious.....**stop asking**!!!,"_ his English teacher, Ms. Dobrinski barked as she continued to pass out papers.   
  
Vicious rolled his eyes as he stared down at his review worksheet in dismay, grumbling profanities under his breath as he realized that he didn't know a flying fuck about prepositions and the other grammatical nonsense on the paper.  
  
_"Screw it,"_ he decided aloud, rebelliously crumpling up the worksheet before tossing it onto the floor, then casually elevating his feet so that he had propped them on the young woman's desk in front of him.  
  
Clearly aggravated, she turned around, her hazel eyes narrowing as a few strands of her nut-brown locks fell carelessly in front of her eyebrows, asking hopefully, _"Excuse me,_ but can you _please_ get your feet off of my desk?"  
  
Frowning deeply, Vicious shook his head, replying curtly, "No _way,_ Samantha! You and those _other_ Barracuda scum buckets deserve whatcha get!"  
  
_"Are you asking for a fight?,"_ she demanded, sending him a challenging glance. _"If that's what you want, I'll give it to you."  
  
_Vicious smirked. _"Sure, babe......_sounds like fun. In _fact,_ we'll make this a whole little get-together between The Red Dragons and The Barracudas tonight at 6:00 under the Ellewood City bridge. _Whaddaya say?"  
  
_Samantha smiled since she was one who loved a challenge, holding out her hand as she agreed, "I'd say that that's an _excellent_ idea."  
  
Vicious took her hand in his and shook it, acknowledging smugly, _"May the best gang win."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
"Are you _sure_ that this is such a good idea?," Jazz demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she and the rest of The Barracudas stood underneath the Ellewood City bridge in waiting. "I mean, my _God,_ people.....we could be _killed!"  
  
"Relax, baby,"_ Randall urged, cradling his blonde, blue-eyed princess against his form in hopes of slightly easing her tension. "I promise that I won't let _anything_ happen to my girl, alright?"  
  
"Oh, _please!,"_ Arexu groaned, sending them both a look full of disgust. "If you two would actually start being a bit more worried about the game plan than your own asses, we actually might be able to get out of this alive.....and I mean _all of us!"  
  
_Randall frowned. _"I see your point......_anything special planned for tonight's blood-splatter, Sam?"  
  
"It's basically just our usual......hand-to-hand combat," Samantha replied, shrugging. "I'm guessing that everyone brought a back-up weapon just in case, though, _right?"  
  
_"Of _course!,"_ Rachel acknowledged, opening up her jacket to reveal a row of several small knives. "Where would we be without 'em? _This is every man for themself!"  
  
"True,"_ Samantha agreed, "but this won't exactly be a fair battle. Vicious told me earlier that he and The Red Dragons were gonna come clean and just fist fight us."  
  
_"So?,"_ Randall demanded, sending her an incredulous look. _"Screw the rules and regulations, Sam! As Rachel said before, thi is every man for themself!"  
  
_"V-very well," Samatha acknowledged, appearing to be a bit frazzled. Clearing her throat, she looked each Barracuda over with slight apprehension, then continued, _"Are there any questions or issues that need to be brought up?"  
  
_Coughing into her hand with trepidation, Nami suddenly spoke up, "Uh, yeah, actually.....but I'm rather ashamed to say it."  
  
_"Go on,"_ Samantha urged, giving her a pleasant smile. _"Nobody's judging you, sweetie."  
  
_Before Nami could reply, however, a deep, rich, sultry voice announced smugly from behind, _"Hey, guys.....**we're here**."  
  
_Gasping, Jazz grasped her boyfriend by the arm in anguish, wailing, _"It's Spike and The Red Dragons! They've **finally** arrived!"  
  
"I see that,"_ Randall assured her, a large smirk forming across his thin lips as his gaze locked dead-on with his hated nemesis'.  
  
"R-R-Randall....I've gotta come clean with you, I-"  
  
"Not _now,_ Nami!," he growled, sending her a fierce look that seemed to bore into the very epitome of her soul. _"Can't you see that we're a little BUSY?!!"  
  
_Nami bit her lip, then blurted, "Oh, I am _sooo_ sorry, Randall! I-I told Vicious to tell The Red Dragons to bring weaponry since I figured that we would, as well!"  
  
"You _what?!,"_ he demanded, now completely ignoring Spike and the others as he turned on his fellow gang member in an instant.   
  
"I-I said I was sorry, Randall, I-"  
  
_"Well sorry doesn't cut it!,"_ he growled, growing beet-red in the face as everyone watched on in absolute shock. _"You know that you'll be SEVERELY punished for this, don't you?!"  
  
_Nami held her chin up high, then nodded. "Yes, sir, I do."  
  
Randall smirked, his hand drifting down toward the interior of his coat as his coal black eyes burned into hers with an unreadable nothingness.  
  
_Bang!   
  
_Nami choked, grasping her abdomen in sheer agony as she crumpled down to her knees and began to tremble all over, thick runnels of scarlet streaming forth from the wound in a steadfast flow.  
  
_"NAMI!!!,"_ Arexu wailed, racing over to her fallen sister in an instant. _"Oh, my God, ARE YOU OK?!!"  
  
"Stay back!,"_ Randall barked, pointing his loaded firearm at her with menace. _"She's getting what she deserves for betraying us!!!"  
  
"How could she DESERVE getting shot?!,"_ Arexu demanded, her copious amount of emnity seething throughout her being as she felt herself secretly grasp her pocketknife within the palm of her hand. _"You truly ARE a sick bastard, you know that?!"  
  
"Yeah...I know,"_ Randall acknowledged, smirking coldly.  
  
_BANG!  
  
_Nami convulsed as yet another bullet entered her being in a single blurred instant of pain, weeping piteously as her vision began to blur and coalesce like a wintry fog as she held out a trembling hand to her sister as if asking for help.  
  
_"DIE, YOU SONOFABITCH!!!,"_ Arexu screamed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks like melting candle wax as she flicked out the blade of her pocketknife and charged her hated leader like a deranged beast.  
  
Randall, however, easily evaded her attack, sending a swift kick to her backside which sent her flying down roughly to the ground, her weapon slipping out of her grasp and over into a nearby clump of weeds as she continued to lay there sobbing in absolute disbelief.  
  
Spike, meanwhile, took Faye by the arm, announcing, "I'm gonna go help her...._I can't stand to watch anymore of this horrendous manslaughter."  
  
"No, you **can't**!,"_ Faye hissed, seizing him by the collar of his jeans jacket and yanking him roughly towards her. _"I won't let you fight a battle that clearly isn't yours to fight!"  
  
_Spike gave her an aggravated look, insisting gently, "I _have_ to, Faye......saving the enemy or not, _I have to."  
  
_Before she could utter another protest, Spike was already racing over to Arexu's aid, leaping up into the air and delivering a flawless tornado kick to Randall's jaw, thus leaving the stunned man falling backwards dazedly onto his rump.  
  
_"Leave her alone, Randall!,"_ Spike ordered, his eyes burning over with a severe choleric emotion that he had never truly expressed before. _"How can you call yourself a leader whenever you slaughter your own men?!"  
  
_Randall grinned, his busted lip dripping blood profusely like a steadfast waterfall of scarlet as he replied dryly, _"It's really easy, Spiegel.....you should try it sometime."  
  
_Spike frowned deeply. _"I don't think so."  
  
_A thick bolt of lightning tore across the sky, thus illuminating the groups' solemn features, everyone's breath catching in their throats as they watched on and waited with severe trepidation.  
  
Faye, meanwhile, found herself edging closer and closer to the unfolding battle as she bit her lip in consternation, praying that everyone would get out of this perilous ordeal alive and well.  
  
Just as she began to feel as if this would most likely come true, a glint of silver emerged forth from within Randall's pocket, her feet instantly taking over as if they had a mind of their own as she felt her being race over towards the scene as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
_"Spike....LOOK OUT!!!,"_ Faye wailed, throwing herself into his arms just as Randall thrusted the deadly weapon forward.  
  
Gasping, Faye let out a pained moan as she felt the blade within her shoulder begin to throb along with her rapid pulse, warm, crimson blood excreting out of the fairly deep wound and down her back as she grasped Spike by the arms and gave him a look of sheer terror.  
  
_"Faye!,"_ he exclaimed, his two-toned irises refletcing a mix of concern, shock and another emotion that she could not quite yet decipher as her vision began to grow hazy due to her excessive shock. _"Oh, my God, Faye....are you alright?!! FAYE!!!"  
  
_Giving him a daze, disillusioned look, she let out a pitiful whimper and fell limply into his arms, her last words before entering a state of unconsciousness being a hushed, _"I love you."_   
  
  
**A/N: ATTENTION!!! VEEEEEERY IMPORTANT!!!!** If u don't already know, ff.net iz planning on removing ALL lemons from the R section, which could mean that not only summa MY stuff, but YOURS, as well, could b removed!!! There's a petition circling around, & if u'd like 2 sign if, please feel free 2 email me @ Guapa16@aol.com so that I can send it 2 u. Whenever u copy/paste write w/e u want in it, u send it 2 Lasako@xuppa.com or Lasako@aol.com. Thanx, it will mean SOOO much 2 me & every1 else! Plus, my little "adult situations" scene iz in the VERY **NEXT** CHAPTER, so if they take out lemons~cries~they may take this fic off b4 I can finish it!!! . SUPPORT US, PLEEEASE!!! Just put in the subject box when u send it 2 me ff.net person so that I know not 2 delete u, lol. N-e-who, PLEASE review this chappie 4 me???? It'll mean sooooo much 2 me! Thank u soo very much! Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr 


	10. A Special Kind Of Love

_  
****_A/N: Hey! ^_______^ Welp, I found out that they're just gonna move the more "adult" fics 2 a site called adultfanfiction.net, so...yeah. Don't worry about the petition, heh. -_-' O, & thanx 4 the info, Moonstorm, heh. -_-' Sorry, I'm not much of a "martial arts" kinda gurl....my bro iz, & he wuz the 1 who told me all thoze namez & demonstrated 'em, but yeah, u're ryte....u couldn't perform a tornado kick in the air, hahahaha. N-e-who, if sex & whatnot makes u sick, turn ryte back around cuz there's...erm...sum in this chappie~cough~. -_-' Heh. I hope that u'd stick around & R&R n-e-wayz, but I can't stop ya, lol. N-e-wayz, R&R, & of course, ENJOY!!! ^,~  
  
CH 10_  
"Goddammit, Spike! Get AWAY from your room! That poor girl's tryin' to sleep, ya know!!!"  
  
_Sighing in defeat, Spike turned away from his bedroom, which Faye was currently occupying, and managed to acknowledged sourly, "Yes, sir.....I'm sorry. I-I promise that I'll stop checking up on Faye."  
  
_"Good,"_ Mr. Spiegel muttered, adjusting his black dress tie as he peered into the room to see if their guest was still sleeping. _"After all,_ a beautiful woman like _that_ can't be trusted in the hands of a nincompoop such as _yourself._ The poor thing's been asleep for nearly 3 days now and I don't want the first thing for her to lay her eyes upon after all of the hellish bullshit she's been through to end up being _your_ God-awful face."  
  
Spike, completely taken aback, bowed his head in dismay, acknowledging numbly, _"Yes, sir....I promise that I won't be around when she wakes up."  
  
"Excellent!,"_ Mr. Spiegel praised as cheerily as he could muster, cracking a small smile that could've very easily been considered a grimace as he gave his son a pat on the shoulder that was completely devoid of all emotion or feeling. "If you need me, I'll be in the next room with the Wong's. You should come, too. They _did,_ after all, let you take care of their step-daughter opposed to just taking her to a hospital. I'm surprised that they were able to put so much trust in a schmuck like yourself. _Perhaps they were all stoned_.....that's the only way that _I_ would trust you, after all."  
  
When his son didn't reply, Mr. Spiegel let out a low chuckle, then turned to head into the family room, Spike grunting inwardly the moment that he overheard his father's fake, sappy pleasantries being used to charm the poor unsuspecting family.  
  
_"I wish he'd treat **me** like that,"_ Spike thought wistfully, averting his clouded gaze down to his bare feet as he let out a sigh full of embittered rejection. _"Even if it **is** a fake act, at least that way I could **think** that he's happy and loves me like a true father should."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
Faye began to stir in her sleep as she overheard soft murmuring from her bedside, her deep, brilliant jade eyes flitting open in an instant as she suddenly came to realize that she was not alone.  
  
_"Spike?,"_ she questioned out into the darkness, gradually sitting up in bed as she stared down incredulously at the slumped form that was half-way spread out across her lap, the other half dangling carelessly onto the floor like a limp rag. _"Spike.....is that you?"  
  
_A soft snore welcomed Faye in response, a small smile gracing her full, rosy lips as she reached out a beautifully-manicured hand and began to stroke his surprisingly soft mass of moss-green hair.  
  
This little act of fondness disturbed the heavy sleeper, Spike's warm, russet-colored orbs laggardly opening as he felt Faye's soft caresses continue to bathe his being in warmth and delectability.  
  
Suddenly seeming to be able to put 2+2 together, Spike immediately lurched upward and out of her caring embrace in a moment of sheer astonishment, his apparent apprehension deeply confusing his friend as he stammered, "Oh...erm..._Faye_...I-I didn't think that you'd wake up since it's pretty late out, so I-I'll just go ahead and leave now and-"  
  
_"No,"_ she urged, reaching out to him with a sudden desperation that he could not quite grasp. _"Please stay with me, Spike......I don't want to be alone."  
  
_Something within the soft tremors of her voice caused Spike's heart to pound, thus leaving him completely thankful that she could not distinguish the faint blush of crimson upon his cheeks as he shakily sat back down beside her ontop of the bed and announced, "You've been asleep for practically 3 days......your shoulder wound's healing very nicely."  
  
Faye suddenly gave him a fearful look as memories of the whole battle incident flooded back into her mind, her voice squeaking slightly as she asked apprehensively, _"Nami.......is she ok?"  
  
_Spike nodded. "Yeah....miraculously, she pulled through and is in the hospital right now as we speak."  
  
_"Good,"_ Faye acknowledged, considerably relieved. _"And Randall.....is he ok, too?"  
  
"Yeah....the coward ran away,"_ Spike muttered, a fiery sheen burning across his two-toned irises as he thought about his hated nemesis. _"The bastard took advantage of my caring for you once you slipped into unconsciousness. I-I must admit that you really scared me, Faye......I don't think that I've ever been more scared in my life for anyone or anything."_   
  
Grasping his hand tightly in hers, Faye nodded, agreeing softly, _"Me, too.....that's why I jumped into your arms at the very last minute. I mean....I-I thought that I might lose you, or something, and I just couldn't let that happen."  
  
"And I thank you,"_ Spike mumbled almost timidly, giving her a warm, grateful smile as he shakily pushed the hair out of her shimmering jade eyes with care. "Um....goodnight, Faye.....I'm kinda tired, and I'm sure that you are, too, so I-I'll just go ahead and leave now."  
  
_"No,"_ she begged, seizing him by the arm in an instant. _"Please, Spike........**stay with me**."  
  
_Looking her over, Spike swallowed the lump of desire within his throat that was rapidly growing the more and more he thought about making her his own to love and hold, her soft, luminescent gaze captivating him and sending his pounding heart afire as he felt himself take a subconscious step forward.  
  
Seeing Faye sitting there before him with her disheveled violet hair and a tantalizing amount of her pale, milky white skin exposed from her small, lacy black nighty, Spike realized how incredibly much he wanted to kiss her, his lustful gaze never moving from her enticingly full, rosy lips as he felt an undeniable want for her within his boxers as he desperately tried to pull himself together.  
  
Sucking in his breath with slight trepidation, Spike asked with a hint of urgency that he hadn't quite anticipated, "Faye......before you passed out the other night, y-you said that you loved me.....and-and I just would like to know if you meant it."  
  
Blushing the color of a rose in full bloom, Faye folded her hands down into her lap, then averted her gaze from his own before giving him a slight nod of her head. _"Yes.....I-I meant it."  
_   
Letting out a deep, shaky breath, Spike admitted in a voice barely above a whisper, _"I-I've come to realize that I love you, too, Faye, and I-I hope that you'll let me. I mean, I know that I've been a complete asshole and I don't deserve you, but-"  
  
"**Don't say that**," _she cut in, giving him an agitated look. "If _anyone_ doesn't deserve someone, it's _me_ not deserving _you._ You've been absolutely incredible to me, Spike, and I hope you know that I'll always be here for you. If you ever need me, feel free to just go ahead and say so."  
  
_"I need you,"_ he acknowledged breathlessly, causing a deep crimson color to come to her cheeks as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her heavenly scent with contentment. _"I need you now more than you'll **ever** know."  
  
"Oh, Spike,"_ Faye whimpered, closing her eyes as he began to place deep and passionate kisses along her throat and cradle her hips against his own in longing, his expert fingers immediately leaving their mark upon her soft flesh as he traced them along her curves and most private places in several burning, graceful flourishes.  
  
Faye bit her lip and tried her best to suppress a gratified moan as Spike's lips continued to sear along her soft skin, his warm fingersarousing thrilling titillating sensations that vibrated throughout her being like a small, tempestuous storm as he began to place fervid kisses along her jawline.  
  
Whisking her beautifully-manicured fingers into his hair in a moment of heated desire, Faye pulled Spike in towards her for a demanding kiss, their hearts racing as their lips partook in a heated dance full of unrequited passion and appetance.  
  
Rocking about within one another's possessive embrace, Faye gasped as Spike suddenly seized her by the wrists and roughly thusted her downward against the mattress, his warm, thin lips crushing against her own in a bruising kiss that tantalized her 5 senses to the point of sheer insanity.  
  
Grasping and instantly releasing the hem of his white and blue pin-striped boxers, Faye moaned as she felt Spike's tongue run intimately along her full, rosy lips until she opened her mouth in a hungry acceptance, the feeling of his smooth, well-carved chest beneath her splayed fingers leaving her dazed and feeling as if she were in Heaven, itself.  
  
Taking this to his advantage, Spike immediately deepened their kiss by delving his tongue deeper within Faye's warm, moist orifice, a soft cry escaping her lips before she ran her foot seductively along the bulge in his boxers.  
  
Spike let out a low, throaty moan due to this little tempting action, his feral instincts taking over in an instant as he nipped at her shoulder and pinned her down in place firmly with his hips, his eyes closing as he felt the intriguing vixen place gentle butterfly kisses along his jawline and cradle his being against her own in longing.  
  
_"Wait a sec,"_ Spike suddenly urged, causing Faye to stop in an instant. _"I promise that I'll be quick."  
  
_Seeming to understand, Faye nodded, then blushed the color of a rose bloom as Spike reached for his boxers, her heart hammering within her bosom as she squeezed her eyes shut and listened to the sound of the garment dropping onto the floor with a soft, subtle thud.  
  
Faye couldn't help but moan and peer out into the darkness of the room through hooded lids once two strong arms wrapped themselves securely about her waist and spun her around in an instant, Faye letting out a soft whimper as Spike thrusted her downward onto her stomach and immediately took her into his arms.  
  
A soft cry of desire escaping her lips, Faye seized a fistfull of her bedsheets and let out a light hiss as Spike pressed his mouth passionately between her bare shoulder blades and breathed her name upon her warm, tepid flesh, his deep, fervid kisses leaving her stunned with a lustful paralysis that she couldn't possibly ignore.  
  
Arching her back in ecstasy, Faye brushed her bottom up against Spike's currently very sensitive manhood by sheer accident, a low, feral growl escaping his lips as he tried his best to control himself due to their tempting, yet brief collision.  
  
_"My God, Faye,"_ he moaned, burying his face into the nape of her neck as they both continued to lie there within a shroud of lustful bliss. _"I love you.....I **swear** I do."  
  
"I love you, too,"_ she agreed breathlessly, letting out a peaceful sigh as he rolled her over back onto her backside so that he could gaze into her incredible jade eyes, her lips lightly caressing his splayed fingers as he placed them over her mouth in longing.  
  
_"No matter what happens after this, promise me that you'll always love me,"_ Spike begged, his eyes filled with such urgency that Faye began to feel extremely sorry for him. _"No one's **ever** made me feel the way I do when I'm with you, Faye, so please......**please** don't take away the one thing that makes me complete...................**you**."  
  
_Tearfully closing her eyes, Faye promised breathlessly into his ear, _"I'd love you until the end of time, Spike, and I don't care what your father says about you. You're a beautiful, amazing person, and I honestly fall more and **more** in love with you each day."  
  
"Same here,"_ Spike agreed fervently, their lips crushing together in an instant as he began to gently ease her lacy black nighty up and over her head within a sudden burst of heated desire, Faye moaning under his kiss as he began to rock his hips againt her own in longing.  
  
The moment that the small nighty was tossed aside like a worthless piece of trash, Spike's mouth began to ravage Faye's body in a hungry desperation, her back arching upward as his warm, thin lips seared along her smooth, level stomach and over her well-endowed breasts, a soft cry escaping her lips as she felt him gently pull her panties off of her slender hips before tossing them off to the side, as well.  
  
Hovering over her trembling body, Spike seized Faye by the wrists and pinned them down above her head, a short, sharp pain shooting throughout her being the moment that he thrusted forward and took her into his possession.  
  
Wailing, Faye titled her head back and let out a gratified moan, Spike biting down on her lower lip in hopes of quieting her cries of passion as her hips instinctively began to meet with his forceful, yet gentle thrusts.  
  
Letting out a soft hiss, Faye grabbed a fistful of Spike's unruly hair the moment that he began to ride her harder and wrapped her legs about his waist in hopes of allowing herself to hold on tight, his warm, skillful fingers caressing her being to the point that she felt as if she were along the thin divider of consciousness and unconsciousness.  
  
Melting down into her arms, Spike let out a throaty moan as he climaxed within her in a single burst of liquid fire, Faye whimpering as he gave her a long, deep, and passionate kiss upon her soft, rosy lips before he mumbled in a hushed whisper, _"Goodnight, my sweet......I love you."  
  
_Feeling warmth radiating throughout her body due to his kind, sincere words, Faye acknowledged breathlessly, _"Goodnight, Spike.........I love you, too."  
  
****_A/N: ~Gulps and looks @ u hopefully~So wuz that ok? A little rushed, I must admit...heh. -_-' I'm sorry if I didn't meet up 2 n-e-1's standards....PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!! . I'll do better next time...promise!!! lol. Now just cuz SxF are in luv now, the fic iz FAR from over. Here's a kinda/sort cliffhanger ? 4 u, lol: Will SxF awake 2 roses, or thorns???? o.o ~blink blink~ R&R PLEASE!!!! ^___^ I'm trying 4 100 reviews!!! Luv ya bunches!  
3 Kendra Luehr ^,~ 


	11. Disowned

**  
  
  
A/N:** Hey, all! ~HUGS~ U are the BEST! U helped me 2 reach my goal of 100 reviews, which I never would've even DREAMED of having, what w/ my terrible writing skills & all, so thank u SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!!! ^_______^O, btw, just so that u don't get terribly confused on me, or n-e-thing, this chappie starts off w/ Spike having a nightmare, lol. It's not "real", if that makes n-e sense, haha. O, & another thing.....ALL of my reviewers seemed 2 remember that Spike babysat Ed, so there4 he should know where he lives xcept~gasp!~ME!!! ~Falls 2 the floor~NIYAAAA!!!! I am sooooo slow, but thanx 4 pointing that out! Just pretend that Faye nevr gave him direction, okiez? Okiez! N-e-who, pleaze R&R and of course....ENJOY!!! ^,~_   
  
Reaching out frantically towards the surface with both hands, Spike let out a garbled cry as he realized that, to his absolute horror, he was sinking deeper and deeper within the glossy blue abyss.  
  
Kicking feverishly in hopes of going upward, Spike felt as if adverse effects were taking place as he continued to sink like a large rock, his lungs feeling as if they would burst at any given moment as he gazed upward and noticed a distorted image of a beautiful young woman before him.  
  
"Faye!," he cried out, only to inhale swallowfuls of water. "FAYE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
As if she were denying his frantic plea, the image of his love shattered just as quickly as it had been formed, Spike's deep russet-colored irises reflecting vast pain and confusion as he reached out towards the abundant nothingness that now surrounded him.  
  
Just when he began to give up and stop fighting the current that kept pulling him downward all-together, an arm cut sharply through the ocean's surface and seized him by the hair, pulling him up roughly in order to-  
  
"GET UP, YOU WORTHLESS SONOFABITCH!!!"  
  
_Crying out, Spike shot up in bed in an instant, only to realize that his father had a nice little fistful of his hair resting snugly within his taut fist, completely ready to pull it at any moment in order to make his son even more miserable than he already was.  
  
_"What the fuck do you think you were doing last night?!,"_ Mr. Spiegel demanded, his irate facial features reddening as he impatiently awaited his son's response. _"Don't even THINK about denying anything, you rotten little rat, cuz I just sent your whore home about 15 minutes ago!!!"  
  
"She is NOT a whore!!!,"_ Spike growled in retaliation, thus causing his father to pull his hair in order to silence him.  
  
_"Don't you DARE contradict me! When I say that she's a whore, that means that she IS a whore!!!," _Mr. Spiegel argued as he gave Spike a rough push in the chest. _"How ELSE could you get a girl to sleep with you?! _I mean, my _God, _just _look at you! Did you DRUG her, or something?!!"  
  
"NO!!!,"_ Spike hollered, tears stinging along his lashes as he held his head up high. _"We LOVE each other, dad! _We have something _very_ special...._something that you and mom NEVER had!!!"  
  
_That did it.  
  
Mr. Spiegel reared back, then struck his son clear across the face, a light hint of scarlet streaming forth from Spike's left nostril as he tried his best to give his father a look of sheer nonchalance.  
  
_"Don't you DARE bring you mother into this, you piss-drinking fuck!!!,"_ Mr. Spiegel roared before connecting his fist with his son's face once more. _"I should've NEVER listened to that bitch whenever she begged me to start a family, and I mean NEVER!!! You weren't a bundle of joy like sons SHOULD be, Spike! You were a bundle of HELL!!!"  
  
"Mom is NOT a bitch and Faye is NOT a whore!,"_ Spike growled, his deep, two-toned irises blazing over with a fire that consumed him with a deep hatred unlike any that he had ever experienced. _"Stop talking shit about the women that I love, you bastard! I'VE HAD IT!!! I'm 18 years old and I am not ABOUT to put up with your shit anymore! Disown me, for all I care! I just wanna be free!!!"  
  
_Seething like a kettle about to burst, Mr. Spiegel clenched and unclenched his fists by his sides in order to control himself, then roared at the top of his lungs, _"FINE! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU WORTHLESS PRICK!!! JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'VE FORBIDDEN YOU TO SEE THAT WHORE, SO YOU CAN'T JUST RUN TO HER AND FUCK AROUND THE CLOCK!!!"  
  
_Outraged, Spike gripped his blanket in order to prevent himself from lashing out at his father, his deep inner ire bubbling within his churning soul as he acknowledged tartly, _"Be that as it may, I'll find a way to get to my love..............just you wait and see."  
  
_Without waiting for a reply, Spike wrapped his blanket securely about his naked body and headed over to egress the bedroom door, not even looking back as his father continued to rant and rave behind him about having respect for his elders.  
  
_"Ha! Where's MY respect?,"_ Spike wondered scornfully as he locked himself in the bathroom and reached for the pair of clothes that he had worn a couple of days ago from off of the floor. _"If anything, **I** should be the one getting an apology! He deserved what he got! No one DARES talk about the women that I love and expect an apology in return, and I mean fuckin' NO ONE!!!"  
_****************************************************************************************************************************  
_"Well?"  
  
_Gazing back at the Wong's through tearful ebony lashes, Faye briefly looked down at the fertility test and announced shakily, "I-I-I'm not pregnant."  
  
_"That's nice to know,"_ Mrs. Wong acknowledged stiffly as she and her husband exchanged glances full of firm disapproval. "You _do_ know what this means now, don't you, Faye?"  
  
She shook her head, her shimmering jade eyes deep and imploring.  
  
"It _means_ that we can't have you around Ed anymore," Mr. Wong spoke up as he placed a heavy hand upon his spry daughter's wild head of flaming red hair. "I'm sorry, Faye, I _really_ am, but you are no longer welcome in this household due to your scandalous shenanigans with the Spiegel boy the other day. It has a _terrible_ influence on our precious darling daughter and you _know_ that! She worships the very ground that you walk on, so of _course_ she will emulate what you do in every shape or form! If she sees you screwing around, she'll automatically think that it's ok to do so, too!"  
  
Faye blinked back tears of vast pain and confusion, averting her gaze down to her white boots as she asked timidly, "W-what do you mean, sir? I'm afraid that I'm not fully understanding what you're trying to get across."  
  
Returning her intent gaze with a sternness unlike Faye had ever seen in Mr. Wong before, he returned firmly, "We're disowning you, my dear. _You're on your own now."  
  
"What?!,"_ she shrieked, about to go hysterical. _"Where will I go.......who will I live with?!"  
  
_Giving her a cold look, Mrs. Wong replied icily, "Frankly, honey, we don't really give a damn. Just go and go _now."  
  
"NOOOO!!! Bad, ad, cad!,"_ Edward wailed, detatching herself from her father's pantleg before throwing herself into her beloved step-sister's arms in an instant. _"Ed doesn't want Faye-Faye to leave, mother-person! Ed loves Faye-Faye.....she shares food with Ed!"  
  
"Edward Francoise, go to your room right this instant!,"_ Mrs. Wong bellowed, placing her hands on her broad hips as she watched her daughter shake her head rebelliously. _"NOW!!!"  
  
"Mama, pleeeease!,"_ Edward begged, hiccuping as rivers of hot tears began to stream down her cheeks in salty torrents, her embrace about her step-sister only tightening due to her headstrong defiance. _"Please let Faye-Faye stay........pleeeeeeease!!!"  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
_Looking down at her step-sister through warm, unshed tears, Faye urged softly, _"Go on, honey.....I promise that we'll see each other again soon. Just be a good girl and go upstairs, ok? Do it for me.........please?"  
  
_Edward glanced up at her step-sister with big, bleary yellow eyes and nodded, acknowledging a half-hearted "ok" before miserably cartwheeling up the staircase as Faye turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Wong in shame.  
  
"I'm so very sorry for what I've done, but I can't help the fact that I'm in love," she began softly as a single tear rolled down her pale, silky cheek and died on her sleeveless top in a single blotch of sorrow. "My love, however, has cost me yet another thing that I love, and that's my foster family. Please.....oh, _please_ at least let me come back to visit Ed! _Please!"  
  
_Mr. Wong shook his head. "No.....that I cannot allow. Pretty soon she'll be asking about the birds and the bees and if _you're_ the one that'll be explaining it to her, we'll be raising a demonic floozie!"  
  
"Ed is _not_ demonic!," Faye argued, tears streaming down her cheeks in hot torrents as she clenched and unclenched her fists by her sides. _"I love that little girl, sir, and I resent the fact that you regard her so poorly! _I mean, if you'd actually take the time to just _listen_ to her, you'd-"  
  
_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!,"_ Mr. Wong barked, immediately seizing her by the arm and showing her to the door. _"Out, out, OUT!!!"  
  
_"B-but my things-"  
  
_"We'll mail them to you when you get a new address!,"_ he growled in response as his wife tearfully took him by the arm in order to comfort him. "And _another_ thing......I absolutely _FORBID_ you to continue dating that Spiegel boy!"  
  
Faye gasped. "Oh, but sir.....I love-"  
  
_"I don't care!,"_ Mr. Wong interrupted venemously, waggling his finger back and forth at her as he gave her a look full of sheer menace. "Mr. Spiegel called to let us know that he forbade his son to see you, so we're forbidding _you_ to see _him,_ as well!"   
  
A wretched sob racked its way out of Faye's throat as she wailed a tearful "good-bye" and tore off across the lawn to anywhere that her legs would carry her, her surroundings seeming to blur together in one great big mass of ugliness as she felt as if her walls were caving in.  
  
_"Just run to the ends of the earth for all I care!,"_ Faye instructed herself inwardly as she began to choke on her salty tears. _"After all, what kind of a life is worth living without sweet little Ed.......without my dear, beloved Spike?!!"  
  
  
_A/N: ~Cries~I am SOOO sorry 4 doing that, but I promise that it's needed in order 4 my future story lines 2 work! . lol, please don't flame me! heh. Also, I should letcha know that this story izn't like most high skool fics if ya haven't quite already figured that out, lol. ^^ I like 2 b different, so yay! hahaha. I told my friend the future storylines, & she wuz shocked, lol, so maybe I shouldn't have ruined it 4 her. I DO like 2 shock ppl, after all. ^_^ N-e-who, pleeeeease R&R??? ~Gets down on knees & begs~PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE???? lol, let's try 2 make it 200 reviews! ^^ ~cough~ Like THAT'LL ever happen....I mean, seriously, lol.....bad writer=not very many reviews, lol. ^^ Welp, pleaze R&R!!!! PLEASE???? Ttyl, luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr  



	12. Defiance

**A/N:** Hey!!! ~HUGS~Man, it's been soooo long, huh? ^^ Heh....school started, so blah. . Dude, I had friggin' HW on the FIRST DAY!!! , ARG!!! lol....o, btw, I guess that I REALLY should've posted last time that I **KNEW** that since the Wongs disowned Faye they didn't have the right 2 tell her whom 2 c & whatnot, but I just wanted 2 further prove what bastards every1 really iz in this fic, so yeah...erm...that's y I did that. Heh. -_-' Umm, n-e-who, this chappie, like ch 10, has sum adult content in it, & I think that it's kinda worse than the other time, so u've been warned. Welp, I'll shut up now! ^^ YAY! ~applause~lmao....o...yeah....& Moon Feathers iz "Aimee Grayson", Mikaya's sister. ^^ Yay 4 her! I randomly selected her 2 b a character! lol, I really liked her review, so she's now a character, hahaha. N-e-wayz, please please pleeeeease R&R and of course....ENJOY! ^,~  
  
  
"Oh, my God, are you _serious?!"  
  
_Faye nodded bitterly. "Yeah....they disowned me last night, so I ended up sleeping in someone's hammock in their backyard."  
  
_"WHAT?!,"_ Mikaya demanded, stopping dead in her tracks so that Faye bumped into her now indignant friend._ "Why didn't you just come to MY place?! You know that you're MORE than welcome! _I mean, my _God,_ my parents aren't prejudiced against people who lose their _virginity!"  
  
"I wish you'd talk a little softer,"_ Faye urged as she began to notice the questioning stares that they were receiving.  
  
Mikaya frowned deeply. _"So what? Let 'em look!"  
  
_"Fine, I'm _sorry,_ but I wish that you'd at least sympathize with me a little, here," Faye grumbled as she leaned against a random locker along the school hallway in disgust. "I mean, my foster family absolutely _forbade_ me to see Spike, yet they don't even control my freakin' life anymore! _Who the hell do they think they are?! I love him, dammit, and when I love someone or something, you'd better believe that I fight for them!!!"  
  
_"So then don't listen to them," Mikaya replied with a _"duh"_ tone to her now extremely aggravated voice. "It's not like you're being supervised around the clock, or anything, _so what've you got to lose?_ _The possibilities of what you can get away with are **endless**!"  
  
_Faye looked up from her white boots with a look of sheer delight scrawled out across her radiant face, her jade eyes shimmering with excitement as she admitted blithely, "You've caught on to me, Mikaya......I didn't think that you _would,_ but you did."  
_   
"What?,"_ Mikaya demanded, giving her a weird look. _"What on earth are you talking about?!"  
  
_Grinning broadly, Faye explained elatedly, "Spike and I talked this morning, and we're both going to meet each other tonight at the Ellewood City Park! Isn't that _wonderful?! I'll be able to see my love once more!"  
  
"Great!,"_ Mikaya exclaimed, clasping her hands over her heart with rapture. _"I've taught you to be a hopeless romantic!"  
  
"Correction,"_ Faye began, _"**Spike** taught me."  
  
_Blushing once she realized that she was wading through territory that was absolutely none of her business, Mikaya managed to let out a light giggle, then pleaded fervently, _"Please, _for the love of _God,_ say no more."  
  
"Don't worry," Faye assured her friend as a warm smile gently slipped its way across her full, crimson lips, "I _won't."  
  
_Giggling foolishly, the two young women headed on to their 4th block class, neither of them taking notice of a tall, pleased young man smirking by the water fountain as he announced aloud to no one in particular, _"And so it begins."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
_"Where do you think you're going? You just got home from school!"  
  
_Spike stopped dead in his tracks, an indignant frown slipping its way across his thin lips as he adjusted his backpack and replied evasively, _"Out."_  
  
_"Out? **Where to**?,"_ Mr. Spiegel demanded, sending his son a fiery, piercing glare full of a deep, hard-set enmity. _"You're not planning on seeing that whore again, are you?"  
  
_Spike stiffened. _"Faye is NOT a whore."  
  
_"Oh......so you **_are_** planning on visiting her......is **_that_** it?," Mr. Spiegel questioned icily, his tone dropping to subzero in an instant.  
  
Spike shrugged. _"Maybe, maybe not. As I recall, you said earlier that I could leave whenever I want, so I'm leaving now."  
  
"I said NOTHING of the sort!!!,"_ Mr. Spiegel bellowed, seizing his son by his broad shoulders and giving him a violent shake. _"You're needed here to do chores! This apartment doesn't clean itself, ya know!!!"  
  
_"Y-you mean that you're only keeping me here to do your _housework?!,"_ Spike demanded, absolutely outraged. "Of _all_ the bullshit that I've _ever_ heard-"_  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Shut the fuck up, you sniveling bastard!," _Mr. Spiegel roared before bringing the back of his hand to his son's face once more. _"You are going to do as you're told and stop your back-talking RIGHT THIS INSTANT! IS THAT CLEAR?!!"  
  
_Spike held his head up high as tears inflicted by pain burned along his lashes, his deep, rich voice wavering slightly as he acknowledged softly, "Y-yes, sir....._I understand."  
  
"Good,"_ Mr. Spiegel grumbled, giving his son a rough push towards his room. _"Go in there and don't come back out until I say so!"  
  
"Yes, sir,"_ Spike muttered under his breath, his shoulders sagging due to the vast weight of despair that laid upon them as he entered his bedroom that very much resembled a prison cell and shut the door securely behind him.  
  
Approaching his bleak little window, Spike let out a heavy sigh, then directed his gaze out into the streets of Ellewood City below with a look of pure longing upon his severely distraught face as he bit down on his lower lip with despondency.  
  
_"No matter what happens, I WILL get to you,"_ Spike promised inwardly as images of a lovely violet-haired young woman flashed before his warm, two-toned irises in a heartbeat. _"I love you, Faye, and no one can stop me from being with you.........not even my sick fuck of a father."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
**(Evanescence's "My Last Breath" plays)**   
  
_"Faye?"  
  
"Spike,"_ she breathed in acknowledgement, instantly recognizing the warm, deep, sultry voice that had caressed her ears and had so effortlessly made her heart dance. _"I've been waiting for y-"  
  
  
"I know,"_ he cut in, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder as he gazed down into her incredible shimmering jade irises in longing. _"Even though it's only been one day since we've been forbidden to see each other, it feels like all eternity. Hell, I guess that I really **have** to listen to my father......he said that if I refused his orders and continued to see you, he'd put a bullet through my thick skull."  
  
_Blinking back tears of pain and bewilderment, Faye demanded fearfully, "S-so what are you trying to say, Spike? _That it's over?"  
  
"No,"_ he argued, shaking his head back and forth in denial. _"It's just the beginning. All I'm implying is that I'm scared as Hell, but since I wanna be with you so badly, I just don't really give a flying fuck as to what my dad says."  
  
"Oh, Spike,"_ Faye whimpered, falling into his strong arms in an instant. _"I love you, and I promise that I won't be afraid as to what could happen now that we've decided to defy our parents. What we're doing seems right, so I cannot be swayed from adoring you the way that I do."  
  
"Nor I you,"_ Spike agreed breathlessly, a light sigh escaping his lover's full, crimson lips as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her sweet, redolent fragrance with contentment. _"Come on....I wanna show you something."  
  
"This late at night?,"_ Faye questioned, giving him a puzzled look as he took her by the hand and began to lead her through the park within the shroud of the ebony night sky.  
  
Spike nodded. "Of course......_I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
_A deep shade of crimson instantly flared up upon Faye's pale, milky-white cheeks the moment that he had uttered those suggestive words, her heart pounding within her taut bosom like a hollow drum as she stumbled along after him through a clearing that lead to a small, shimmering pond that many cityfolk enjoyed visiting to feed the ducks during the day. Now that it was night, however, Faye had absolutely no idea why they were there, so she told him so.  
  
_"Relax,"_ Spike urged, coming up from behind and slipping his strong arms about her slender waist as he pulled her close and placed his lips at her ear, acknowledging huskily, _"I set up a blanket that overlooks the stars.....that is, if you're interested in staying a bit longer."  
  
_Faye trembled as he bit down upon the soft flesh of her earlobe, a light whimper escaping her quivering, rosy lips as she agreed breathlessly, _"Yes, I-I'd like to stay."  
  
"Good.....I don't wanna say good-bye just yet,"_ Spike breathed, tracing his fiery lips along the crook of her neck as Faye tried her best to keep her knees from giving out from beneath her as the familiar sensations of desire pooled within her body in scorching bursts of untamed, passionate heat.  
_   
"Oh, Spike,"_ she moaned, letting herself go completely as she allowed him to lift her up into his arms and carry her on over towards the large blanket that laid upon the soft green grass near the edge of the pond. _"Hold me........hold me and don't **ever** let go."  
  
_Placing Faye down upon the blanket, Spike ran a hand down along the smoothness of her pale, satin cheek, his heart hammering with great celerity as he bestowed a gentle kiss upon her being and breathed against her soft, crimson lips, _"I'd gladly hold you, sweetheart, cuz my love for you knows no bounds."  
  
_Whimpering due to his sincere, moving words, Faye closed her eyes and allowed her untamed desires to shamelessly take over as Spike pinned her down beneath him and instantly ravaged her throat with his fiery lips, their tepid moistness searing along her flesh as he eagerly began to unfasten the tiny buttons to her lavender blouse in an inflamed moment of heated desire.  
  
_"Spike,"_ Faye choked, moaning due to the burning sensation of his lips between the small valley of her breasts as he managed to undo the final button with fumbling fingers, a familiar hardness taking over the lower region of his body as he began to make love to her with his mouth as he pushed her blouse off of her slender frame with several impatient tugs.  
  
Whisking her beautifully-manicured fingers into his hair, Faye pressed her lips passionately against his own as she forced him down onto his back, a low, throaty moan escaping his mouth as she bit down on his lower lip and straddled his hips, a pleasurable sense of power and control surging throughout her being as he grasped at her slender form and moaned her name into her ear as if it were as sacred as a prayer, itself.  
  
Before she could further control him, however, Spike immediately seized her by the wrists and pinned her back down to her rightful position, her body wriggling about in protest within his strong embrace as he breathed huskily into her ear, _"Nice try, sweetheart."  
  
_Before Faye could even retaliate, Spike's lips crushed hungrily against her own, a brief gasp escaping her throat as he seized the zipper to her small black mini skirt and began to glide it open in a graceful flourish.  
  
Feeling the skirt travel down past her knees and to her ankles in an agonizingly slow manner, Faye moaned into his open mouth as he tentatively ran in his hands along her soft breasts and continued to hold her in place with his hips, her hands immediately grasping the hem of his shirt in an unrequited longing as his tongue delved deep within her mouth with the voracious hope of tasting her inner sweetness.   
  
Immediately deciding to comply with Faye's most desired wish, Spike stripped  
his navy blue sleeveless top off of his back and pulled her into his arms in an instant, a soft cry escaping her lips due to the incredible sensation of being able to hold him just like before as he laid her back down upon the blanket and gently pulled her silky white underwear down over her slender hips in longing.  
  
Closing her eyes, Faye moaned as Spike nipped at her smooth, flat stomach and soothed the slightly aggravated spot with the searing warmth of his tongue, her hands instantly whisking into his hair as she titled her head back and gazed up into the incredible brightness of the star-filled sky and prayed with all her might that they would always be together.  
  
Feeling Spike suddenly move away from her, Faye opened her eyes, only to witness him crouching beside her with his hands fumbling with the stubborn button to his pants, a deep rosy hue immediately creeping across her cheeks due to seeing him so obviously longing for her gentle touch and affection.  
  
_"Spike,"_ she breathed, sitting up and reaching out to him with a desperateness that he could not quite yet grasp. _"Look what you're doing to me.......I've never felt as if I needed anyone before, but now I know that I do......and I need you **desperately**."_   
  
His eyes burning over with a fervid sheen of lust and passion, Spike gently pushed his pants and boxers down over his hips and to the ground as if silently acknowledging that he agreed, Faye blushing the color of a rose bloom as he encircled his strong arms about her waist and pulled her to him in an instant of heated desire, their lips coming together for a passionate and furious kiss as they wrapped their arms about one another and held on for dear life.  
  
_"I love you,"_ Spike breathed against Faye's soft, crimson lips before roughly thrusting forward. _"I love you **so** much."  
  
_Tears of pain and bliss pooling beneath her lashes, Faye let out a gratified moan and tilted her head back so that she was gazing up into the full night sky, a light hiss escaping her lips as Spike began to hammer his hips into her own with a quickening pace before his mouth ravaged her lips in a bruising kiss that left her grasping fistfuls of his hair with the hopes of not losing the consciousness that so terribly threatened to escape her being.  
  
Writhing and twisting about, Faye felt as if she were falling into nothingness, Spike's lips immediately muffling her soft cries of passion as her heart pounded in cadence to his own and drowned out all of the other subtle sounds of the night, her soul feeling light and delirious as she began to see a magnificent display of fireworks behind her closed lids.  
  
Letting out a throaty moan, Spike climaxed within her and melted down into her arms, where she cradled him lovingly as they waited for their labored breathing to once more return to normal.  
  
Stroking Faye's cheek in adoration, Spike breathed fervently into the soft flesh of her neck, _"I love you, sweetheart."  
_   
Gazing up into the star-filled sky with a subtle smile curling delicately upon her crimson lips, Faye held him close, agreeing passionately, _"I love you, too."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
Aimee Grayson sighed as she set down her book and Poptart to look up at her impatient sister, who was pacing back and forth while constantly glancing down at her little black wristwatch.  
  
"Where _is_ she?!," Mikaya demanded aloud as she threw her arms up into the air in frustration. "Faye was supposed to be back _3 hours ago!!!"  
  
_Aimee shrugged, kicking her legs blithely back and forth as she offered, "Maybe she decided to stay out with Spike a bit longer. With a cutie like _that_ around, that's what _I'd_ do."  
  
"Man, you really _are_ a true blue 13-year-old!," Mikaya announced, ruffling her little sister's soft orange hair in a playful manner. "Don't worry.....I promise that I won't tell Faye that you think Spike's hot, cuz secretly, _I do, too."  
  
_Aimee giggled, then shook Mikaya's hand in order to seal the deal.  
  
Just as they ended their handshake, a loud, booming crash erupted forth from the kitchen, thus causing their dogs to howl and bay furiously from outside.   
  
"Wait here.....I'm gonna go see what the hell that was," Mikaya announced, taking a tentative step towards the door.  
  
"No, _wait! I wanna come, too!,"_ Aimee pleaded, practically down on her knees as she latched onto her sister's arm and began to give it frantic tugs in hopes of having her make her decision in her favor.  
  
_"No! I need for you to stay here!,"_ Mikaya growled, causing her sister to let go of her in an instant. "If you hear any more weird noises, just call mama or daddy and then the police........._understand?"  
  
_Aimee bit her lip, then nodded apprehensively. "Y-yes.......I understand."  
  
_"Good,"_ Mikaya acknowledged, carefully opening up the door as if she were trying not to disturb a sleeping child. _"Wait here.....I'll be back soon."  
  
_Not even bothering to wait for her little sister's reply, Mikaya then egressed her room and out into the little hall that led to the kitchen, where all of the weird noises were apparently coming from.  
  
Her heart pounding, Mikaya slowly peeked inside the little room, only to find that the kitchen window was wide open and a few pots and pans were lying scattered about across the tile floor in complete disarray.  
  
_"W-who's there?," _she choked, taking a cautious step forward as her piercing, vigilant eyes warily scanned the area. _"Please......I won't hurt you.........just come on out."  
  
"As you wish,"_ came the deep, slightly familiar reply.  
  
Gasping, Mikaya whirled around in an instant, only to find herself face-to-face with a tall, shadowy figure, a sharp cry escpaing her lips as its hands shot forward and encircled themselves about her neck in an moment of sheer untamed enmity.  
  
Choking violently, Mikaya struggled about within the figure's mercilessly taut grasp, her eyes watering over with tears of consternation as she began to feel her head pound with a dizziness that she could not yet explain.  
  
Mikaya opened her mouth to scream for help, but nothing came out, a single tear of panic streaming down her pale, soft cheek as she felt herself lose consciousness and slip into the blackened world of eternal sleep.  
  
**A/N:** ~Coughs~So how wuz that??? Who attacked Mikaya??? Iz it the mysterious young man by the water fountain from the beginning of the chapter??? Hmmm, could b. ^.~ lol....heh. N-e-who, again, I am SO sorry 4 taking so long w/ this chapter....it's just that I nevr had n-e time, wut w/ skool & color guard.   
-_-' ~Sigh~O, & our 1st football game (it wuz @ home) wuz a success cuz we won & it wuz sooooo much fun (even if I DID totally screw up my rifle toss & miss my flag all-2gether, & then ended up hitting 1 of the other color guard members .)!!!! If n-e of u are in high skool/college, b in color guard! IT RAWKS!!!! ^_______^ lol, seriously....it's SO much fun! Haaa. ^_^ Welp, I'll talk 2 u guyz later, hopefully, lol....I'll TRY 2 post up ch 13 ASAP! R&R PLEASE????? PURDY PLEASE????? ~Gets down on knees~PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE????????????? o.o ~blink blink~ Look what u made me do! Now my knees are dirty from kneeling!!! ~Brushes self off~O, well, hahahhaa. ^,~  
Luv ya bunches!  
~Kendra Luehr -^_^-  



	13. The Murder

_  
  
****_A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaack!!! ^________^ lol, I haven't heard from many of u~sniffles~so that makes me veeeery sad. -_-' I don't know whether that meanz that u don't like it n-e-more, or wut, lol. Welp, I hope that u enjoy this chappie....R&R, and of course....ENJOY! ^,~_  
  
"My **God**, I could lay with you like this **forever**."  
  
_Faye whimpered in agreement as she clung to Spike's warm, muscular form in adoration, his fingers gently weaving throughout her silky, sweat-pasted violet tresses as he bestowed a gentle kiss upon her being and held her close amidst their nakedness.  
  
Gazing up into his warm, two-toned irises, Faye asked breathlessly, _"Oh, Spike....where would I be without you? If it weren't for our fates colliding, I would have never met the on man whom understands not only what I'm going through, but also my own personal needs, as well."  
_   
Clearly turned on by all of this, Spike buried his face into the crook of her neck and placed a desirous kiss upon her flesh as he urged huskily, _"**Again**."  
  
_Letting out a soft moan of consent, Faye wrapped her arms about him and gave him a deep and passionate kiss, but not before she had noticed her small silver wristwatch.  
  
"Oh, my God..._I was supposed to be at Mikaya's 3 hours ago!,"_ Faye wailed, breaking away from her lover in an instant of unexpected panic. "Quick, Spike...._hand me my clothes!"  
  
_Clearly disappointed, he obediently complied to her wishes, demanding curiously, "Why's it so important to be back on time? I don't think that it'll kill Mikaya and her family if you're a _little_ late."  
  
"3 hours isn't a _little_ late, Spike," Faye pointed out as she hurriedly slipped into her lavendar blouse and began to button it up along the front. "People may start to actually _believe_ the rumors about us at school if we keep this up!"  
  
Spike snored. "I don't care.....**_let_** them talk! If people wanna think bad of us, I say who gives a fuck? _Sorry,_ Faye, but as long as I know the truth, I don't really give a damn about anything else."  
  
_"You're right,"_ she agreed softly, nodding as she directed her gistening gaze towards his own. "I'm so sorry for acting like I wanna end our night out so soon, but it's just that I promised Mikaya that I'd be back by 10:00PM so that she could lock up the house, and I absolutely _hate_ breaking promises that I make....especially to my best friend."  
  
"So then we'll go," Spike agreed, taking her in his arms and giving her an affectionate kiss. "I'll take you over to the Grayson's, walk you to the door, then announce that I'll be taking you out again tomorrow. _Sound good?"  
  
_Faye smiled warmly. "Sounds _great."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
"Oh, my God......_what's going on?!"  
  
_The police officer turned away from the scene of the crime to give Spike and Faye a severely agitated look, announcing tartly, "I'm sorry, but this is a private domestic investigation, so unless if you're related to the Grayson family, I'm gonna hafta ask for you to leave."  
  
"B-but I live here now...._ask Mr. and Mrs. Grayson!,"_ Faye urged, giving the officer a frantic look full of fear and concern. _"What's happened here, sir? Wh-"  
  
"DON'T ZIP HER UP! NOOO!!!,"_ Aimee wailed, just entering the room as four CSI agents placed a petite body in a body bag ontop of a stretcher and prepared to zip it up. _"NO! STOP! LEAVE MIKAYA ALONE!!!"  
  
"Mikaya?,"_ Faye breathed, suddenly able to put 2 and 2 together. "Oh, my God...._MIKAYA!!!"  
  
_Bursting into tears, she rushed over to her friend's little sister and gathered the sobbing young woman up into her arms, Spike remaining motionless within the doorway with a numb facade upon his face as he stood there, absolutely dumbfounded.  
  
_"You ok?,"_ a nearby officer asked, his deep, dark skin reflecting vast perspiration upon his brow as he looked the young man over with concern.  
  
"Yeah.....I'm fine, thanks," Spike acknowledged softly, staring down at his feet with a numbness unlike he had ever experienced. "W-what will happen _now?"_  
  
"Well, you and your lady friend will need to come with us for questioning," the officer replied, a solemn twinkle reflecting off of his dark, empathetic irises as he placed a comforting hand upon the young man's shoulder with unfeigned sympathy. "Since you knew Miss Grayson, we'll ask a bit about her and if she had any enemies that you know of. _Sound bearable?"  
  
"Yeah,"_ Spike agreed, swallowing. _"I suppose."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
_"If you came to change my mind, you're too late."  
  
_Arexu gasped. "You mean-"  
  
_"Yeah...Mikaya's dead,"_ Randall acknowledged, grinning broadly. "It was _great...._you should've _seen_ her face!"  
  
_"I'm rather glad that I didn't,"_ Arexu replied dryly, folding her arms. "If you don't mind my asking, _why the HELL was it so damn important to KILL her?!"  
  
_Randall frowned, realizing aloud, "Ya know, ever since Spike saved your sorry ass you've been all two-faced with me, Arexu. _Who's side are you on?!"  
  
"Yours,_ of course," she replied firmly, despite her deeply insincere words. "I don't mean to seem all wishy-washy with you....it's just that I didn't see the need to kill poor Mikaya."  
  
"It _was_ needed," Randall insisted, fishing a cigarette out of his pocket before popping it between his lips within an instant of intense craving. "She was a Red Dragon, so therefore it was _imperative_ that I kill her....._understand?"  
  
_Arexu swallowed the huge lump of regret within her throat as she acknowledged uneaisly, "Y-yes....I get it, but I'm just wondering what will happen to you? _Won't they be able to find your fingerprints on the body?"  
  
_"I wore gloves," Randall announced, puffing up with pride. "Don't worry....I've thought of _everything."  
  
_Arexu frowned, demanding tartly, _"So what's next?"  
  
_"Next we kill Spike's sexy girlfriend," Randall replied, grinning broadly from ear-to-ear. "This should be the easiest task of my plan, so no worries."  
  
"You mean _Faye?!,"_ Arexu exclaimed, shocked.  
  
_"Yes,"_ Randall acknowledged coldly, a malicious sheen glimmering across his deep brown irises in an instant of devious delectability. _"Faye will be the next to go."  
  
****_A/N: HEY! ^_______^ Wuz that ok??? ~looks @ u hopefully~Hopefully I'm not boring the hell out of u guyz. -_-' Heh. Welp, u know wut? If u don't review, it's like ur robbing me!!! lol....u enter this site & read this story, u PAY UP WITH A GOOD REVIEW!!! -^_________^- Lmao, hahaha, sorry, I'm just SOOO desperate 4 reviews after having such a lousy time w/ ch 12, which I thought would actually BOOST my reviews, but apparently not, lol. . I'm trying 2 get 200! ^_^ Welp, PLEEEEEEEEEEASE review?????? Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr -^__^-_  
_


	14. Wine And Grieving Don't Mix

**A/N:** Hey, guyz! ~waves~Sorry that I'm a bit off schedule, but my state wuz hit by Hurricane Isabel, so I had no power 4 3 dayz!!! . ~Cries~No Internet! lol, I'll shut up now. =P Just az b4, in chapter 10 & 12, this chapter has~sighs -_-'~adult situations, as well, but this time I think that it's kinda worse, heh. ~Cough~Welp, n-e-who, I hope that u enjoy this chappie & R&R! ^,~   
  
_"Alright, there ya go......easy does it, now."  
  
_Nami grew red in the face as she struggled to breathe due to the tremendous over-exertion, her tiny hands grasping onto her sister's forearm for support as she tried her best to take her very first steps out of the hospital.  
  
"There ya go......_see? That wasn't so hard,"_ Arexu announced as she casually let go of her younger sibling so that she could unlock her SUV's large car doors.  
  
_"Ha! Easy for **you** to say,"_ Nami grumbled, bitterly easing herself up and into the ample vehicle before buckling her seatbelt in disdain. "I _swear,_ Arexu, the next time I see Randall I'm gonna beat his ass into _next week!!!"  
  
_Arexu frowned deeply. _"Please don't, Nami...._I don't wanna have to take you back to the emergency room for round 2 of life vs. death."  
  
_"I can take 'em!,"_ she insisted, suddenly containing an amazing amount of vigor and pep within her tiny being. "That bastard needs to be taught a lesson, and _I'll_ be the one to do the teachin'!"  
  
Arexu sighed as she shifted the car into reverse so that she could back out of her parking space, muttering sourly, "You've got_ way_ too much of dad in ya, Nami....._just let it go._ I-I don't want to see you get hurt again, or even worse, _dead."  
  
"Then why the hell are you still apart of Randall's gang?!,"_ she demanded, sending her sister a fiery glance as she folded her arms with contempt. "I would_ think _that since he almost killed me you wouldn't be apart of the Barracudas anymore............_guess I was wrong."  
  
_Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Arexu returned weakly, "I _want_ to, Nami, believe me, I do, but ever since Mikaya was murdered yesterday, I suddenly feel very vulnerable and completely unable to defend myself."  
  
Nami blanched. "Mikaya's......_dead?"  
  
_"That's right," Arexu acknowledged softly, _"and Faye's next."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
_"Are you ok?"  
  
_Faye nodded, biting her lip as she watched two men continue to shovel hefty amounts of soil upon Mikaya's casket, Spike instantly interlocking his hand lovingly into hers before giving it a gentle squeeze with the hopes of easing her troubled spirit.  
  
Faye opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words to form what needed to be said. Burying her face into the arm of Spike's suit jacket, she sobbed bitterly, her hot tears of pain and woe absorbing within the coarse material as he pulled her shaking body close and rested his chin atop her lovely violet hair in adoration.  
  
_"I love you,"_ Spike whispered, only causing Faye to cry harder.  
  
_"I-I love you, too,"_ she managed to choke in return, slipping her arms about his waist as warm, burning tears continued to stream down her cheeks like hot candle wax._"I don't know what to do, Spike.....I feel **so** lost and lonely."  
  
"Then just know one thing and one thing alone.........I will **always** be here for you, no matter what,"_ he breathed into her ear, causing her to tremble amidst her vast shroud of embittered emotion like a brittle leaf.  
  
"Aww.....now ain't that _sweet?,"_ a venemously sarcastic voice demanded from behind. "Why don'tcha take a picture, Spiegel? _It lasts longer."  
  
_Turning around in an instant, Spike gritted his teeth together amidst his deep inner ire as he recognized the crude young man in an instant, growling in regard, _"Randall.......what are you-"  
  
"Doing here?,"_ he supplied, wrapping his arm smugly around his girlfriend, Jazz's shoulder as he bestowed his hated nemesis with a scornful sneer upon his thin lips. "Why do ya ask? _I'm payin' my respects, ya nimrod!"  
  
_Spike frowned. _"Who are you trying to fool? Why would YOU mourn the loss of a Red Dragon?!"  
  
_"Cuz she was one sexy chick," Randall replied as if it were obvious. "Isn't that why _you're_ here?"  
  
His frown only deepening as Faye continued to cower behind him, Spike returned icily, "No, it most certainly _isn't._ I'm here because Mikaya was a remarkable young woman and a true friend........to _all_ of us."  
  
_"Whatever,"_ Randall scoffed, causing Jazz to snicker. "So do ya want the truth about me comin' here? _I'll give you the truth._ I came here to warn ya....._especially Faye....._to watch your backs. After all, _you never know when you'll end up just like Mikaya." _   
  
Gasping, Faye clung to her lover in absolute bewilderment as Randall and his girlfriend casually strode away, her heart pounding wildly within her taut bosom as she managed to choke, "W-what do you think he meant by that?"  
  
_"I don't know,"_ Spike admitted, staring up into the satin gray heavens with a bleak sheen across his russet-colored two-toned irises. _"I honestly don't know."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
_"You alright?"  
  
_"I could be asking _you_ the same thing, ya know," Faye retorted, carefully setting her can of Coke down as she turned to face the young girl whom had addressed her. "It's been a _real_ rough day....._how are you and your parents holding out?"  
  
"Fine, I guess,"_ Aimee mumbled, lowering her glistening violet gaze down to her small feet in dismay.  
  
Giving her an empathetic glance, Faye ventured softly, _"Do you wanna talk about Mikaya?"  
  
"NO!,"_ Aimee blurted, tears stinging along her lashes like liquid fire as she sent her sister's friend a look full of sheer emnity. _"No, I do NOT want to talk! Leave me alone! Why don't you just go ahead and screw your boyfriend like everyone says you do! He's still HERE, after all! It seems that with you two around my family and I NEVER get a moment's peace!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!,"_ Faye demanded, absolutely outraged by the sudden accusation. _"What you're proposing doesn't make any sense!"  
  
_Wiping her nose with her sleeve, Aimee closed her eyes and choked on a delicate sob, returning weakly, _"Yeah, I know, I-I'm sorry.........I just really m-miss my sister."  
  
_Forcing a weak, embittered smile, Faye gathered the sobbing young woman up into her arms and held her tight, urging gently, _"Ssh...it'll be ok, sweetheart.....just hang in there, alright? I really think that it'd be a good idea for you to go get some sleep like your parents, so-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah......_I'll go to bed," Aimee interrupted, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, I guess......_night, Faye."  
  
"Goodnight, sweetie,"_ she returned, suppressing a shaky sigh as she watched the young girl dash out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom with a surprisingly eager pace.  
  
Immediately turning her back towards the direction that Aimee had disappeared in, Faye propped her elbows onto the countertop and let out a heavy sigh of dejection, a single tear streaming down her pale, silky cheek as she thought about her best friend with a burning nostalgia.  
  
_"How could this have happened?,"_ she asked herself aloud as she began to massage her temples in order to relieve herself of some of her built-in stress. _"How could I have LET this happen?!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault,"_ a familiar, soothing voice insisted gently from behind. _"You couldn't control Mikaya's fate."  
  
_Looking up from her trembling hands, Faye returned weakly, _"Yes, I **could** have, Spike.......if we had just ended our night out a bit sooner........"  
  
"Stop blaming yourself!,"_ he cut in, trying his best not to frown as he came up from behind and slipped his strong arms about her waist and pulled her close. _"Just accept the fact that it was beyond your power to save our friend!"  
  
_Biting her lip, Faye pushed him away in anguish, denying stubbornly, _"No.....it IS my fault, Spike! Please stop trying to protect me from the truth!"  
  
_"But I'm _not!,"_ he insisted, growing more and more frustrated by the minute. "If you really think about it, we're _all_ to blame, Faye! Aimee could've saved her sister if Mikaya had cried out just a bit louder....her _parents _could've if they had been home........aw, hell, even the _neighbors_ could've saved her! _Do you see my point yet, sweetheart?"  
  
_Faye nodded bitterly, slowly turning to face him before admitting softly, _"Yes....I'm sorry....I-I think that I understand now. _Oh, I can't _believe_ what a stubborn _nuisance _I'm being!"_  
  
"No you're not....._it's natural to be stiff and stubborn when you're grieving," Spike insisted, eagerly reaching past his love for an intriguing item upon the marble countertop. "I was just like how you are now whenever my mother passed away, so please....._please_ don't take it out on yourself."  
  
_"Oh, Spike.....you're **such** a wonderful-**is that alcohol**?!,"_ Faye demanded, growing wide-eyed as she suddenly took notice of the item that he had swiped from behind her. "If so, it's _not_ yours, so I don't think that-"  
  
_"Relax,"_ Spike cut in, giving her a sly, impish smirk as he thumbed the cork off of the wine bottle before pausing to invade the cupboard within an instant of sheer bliss. _"Damn,_ the Grayson's sure have good taste..._I've seen this shit for sale in the best wineries in the Ellewood City district!"  
  
"Oh,"_ Faye murmured, swallowing the huge lump within her throat as she watched him pour himself a glass, then throw back his head and down it all in one single swig. "Do you _really_ think that it's ok for us to be getting into the Grayson's wine? After all, I'm pretty sure that they spent a _large_ sum of money on just that bottle, alone."  
  
Glancing down at the wine in his hand, Spike let out a heavy sigh full of disappointment before admitting ruefully, "Yeah, I guess you're right....._do you want just a little swig, anyway?"  
  
"**Spike**-"  
  
"Just a LITTLE one?"  
  
"Oh, alright!,"_ Faye acknowledged, giving in as she impatiently held her hand out to take the glass that he was offering her, "but just a _little_ one."  
  
A pleased glimmer reflecting off of his two-toned irises, Spike placed the glass within her grasp and watched on with a large smirk as Faye took a tentative sip, then downed it like a pro drinker.  
  
"Hey.....that was really good," she announced, ignoring the subtle buzz within her head as she held her glass out for a re-fill. "I suppose that the Grayson's won't miss just_ little_ bit more of their wine......._right?"  
  
_"I don't see why they would," Spike replied, filling up the tiny glass before giving it back to her. "I mean, it's not like we'll be drinking the _whole_ bottle."  
  
"Of course not," Faye agreed, letting out a contented sigh as she felt the cool liquid slide down her throat and into her being as she leaned back against the counter and shot her lover a warm smile. "I have to hand it to you, Spike......_you sure know your wine."  
  
_He grinned. "Guess there's a plus side to having an alcoholic for a father, _afterall."  
  
_"Your father _drinks?,"_ Faye squeaked, suddenly growing very fearful. "He never hurt you while he was drunk....._right?"  
  
_Spike frowned, his deep, two-toned irises darkening as he acknowledged bitterly, _"No...._the sonofabitch always hurt me while he was _sober._ My father goes to bars at around midnight, then doesn't show up again 'til about 2AM. Sounds like one Hell of a guy, huh?"  
  
_"Don't even joke about that,"_ Faye pleaded, shaking her head as she sorrowfully placed her empty glass down upon the countertop in dismay. _"I-I can't even drink anymore, knowing that this kind of liquid is the very fuel that your father runs on. I-I hate him for what he does to you, Spike.....**I HATE HIM**!!!"  
  
_Watching on in disbelief, Spike raised an eyebrow as she burst into tears and turned her back to him, her shoulders heaving up and down as she continued to chant over and over again, _"I can't believe that he could ever want to hurt you......I just can't BELIEVE it!!!"  
  
"Hey, hey....c'mon,"_ Spike breathed into her ear, gently lacing his strong arms about her waist as he buried his face into her soft mass of silky violet hair and let out a deep sigh full of contentment. _"I don't see why this bothers you so much, sweetheart."  
  
"Be-because I love you,"_ Faye choked, closing her eyes as she felt hot, stinging tears continue to burn along her lashes. _"If something ever happened to you.....**oh**, **Spike**.....I don't even wanna think about it!!!"  
  
_Turning her around in his arms in an instant, Spike cupped her face in his hands and thumbed away at her tears, insisting gently, _"Nothing will happen to me, Faye, and as long as I'm around, nothing will happen to **you**, either. Always remember that, ok?"  
  
"O-ok,"_ she agreed breathlessly, sighing as her lover pressed his warm, satin lips firmly against her own and held her tight within his comforting embrace, a sensuous burst of heat rupturing within her being as she burrowed her fingers deep beneath his shirt and caressed his smooth, muscular torso in longing.  
  
_"Faye,"_ Spike moaned, pulling away from her lips within an instant of breathlessness, _"what are you doing? Aren't you-"  
  
"Please,"_ she cut in, bringing her lips to his once more in a demanding kiss before adding into his open mouth, _"**please** love me.....I know that this seems very wrong, but you're the only one who sets me free.......the only one who can heal my mental anguish."  
  
_Feeling the familiar sense of desire taking over his being in an instant of a lustful hunger, Spike immediately enveloped Faye within his strong arms and slammed her up against the refrigerator, his lips ravaging her own in a bruising kiss as he felt her grasp fistfuls of his hair and let out a deep, fervent moan of sheer bliss, her tongue sliding deep within the depths of his mouth as he began to gingerly lift her low-cut tank top up and over her being.  
  
Ascending her arms into the air in order to assist in the removal of her clothing, Faye moaned the moment that she felt her tank top glide off of her body and onto the floor, his warm lips burning along her breasts like an untamed fire as he eased her up and ontop of the counter before hurriedly unfastening the button to her jeans.  
  
Moaning his name over and over into his ear, Faye shuddered in ecstasy the moment that Spike's mouth encompassed her breast, his tongue lightly caressing her nipple as he tugged her pants down past her thighs and over her knees, a heated sigh escaping her slightly open mouth as he continued to make love to her bosom with his warm, fiery lips.  
  
_"My **God**, I can't believe that I was ever this deeply in love with anyone before I met you,"_ Spike breathedas he felt his lover lift his shirt up and over his head before giving him a deep and passionate kiss. _"Faye.....my dear, sweet Faye....."  
  
"Spike,"_ she returned passionately, feeling as if she were floating as he pressed his lips to her smooth, flat stomach and gently stripped her of her final article of clothing, a soft cry escaping her lips as he gathered her up in his arms and nibbled on the soft flesh of her neck with a hungry, unexplainable appetence that burned within the very epitome of his soul.  
  
Peering out into the darkness through hooded lids, Faye moaned as she felt Spike drop his pants and boxers to the floor within a moment of heated desire, their lips crushing together for a demanding and furious kiss as he roughly thrusted forward and took her into his possession.  
  
Letting out a sharp cry as his thrusts began to grow deeper and deeper, a light hiss escaped Faye's full, rosy lips as she tightly gripped the edge of the countertop with the hopes of gaining some sort of stability over the situation at hand.  
  
Instantly finding a solution, Faye bit down onto Spike's shoulder in order to slightly control her muffled cries of passion and began to ride him with all that she had, her inner misery and woe dissipating within the comforting aura of lustful bliss that currently held the two lovers captive.  
  
Letting out a tremendous shudder, Spike climaxed within her and gently withdrew himself, both lovers lightly dropping to their knees in an instant of sheer exhaustion and held one another close within their vast sense of passion.  
  
Gently lying down onto the cold, tile floor, Spike pulled Faye down into his arms and held her snugly against his form, both waiting for their erratic breathing to gradually return to normal as they laid there tangled up amidst their nakedness.  
  
_"Thank you,"_ Faye breathed into her lover's ear, realizing that she no longer felt a dull, agonizing ache within her heart. _"Thank you **so** much."  
  
"You're welcome,"_ Spike returned, nuzzling the nape of her neck as he lightly caressed her face and placed a soft, heartfelt kiss upon her lips. _"I'd do **anything** for you."  
  
_Faye just merely smiled in answer as she snuggled up against his broad chest, dreams of a better future nurturing her dying hopes within her delicate heart as sleep gradually took its course.  
  
**A/N:** ~blush~So how was that??? o.O lol, sorry if that wuz a bit 2 risque' 4 u~cough~it kind of wuz 4 me, 2, lol....u know....since I changed up my style just a bit. And no, I do NOT have experience, in case if u were wondering, lol....I'm not that kinda gurl, so get that outta ur head! . Heh. -_-' Well n-e-who, if u're reading this, PLEASE R&R! I'd appreciate it SOOOO much!!! Help me get az many reviews az possible, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease???? ~blinks w/ the puppy dog look~ ^^ lol, welp, until next time....luv ya bunches! R&R! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr -^_^-   



	15. A Terrible Outcome

  
  
**A/N: **lol, check this out, it's funny, hahaha   
  
**redeveofmemories: my god do they ever use a condom or does spike just magically have one on his dick at all times? what kind of ideas are these for our young readers? just kidding. love it keep it going but i'm guessing since he's never used a condom faye's going to get pregnant soon. oops here comes the baby! ;)  
**  
Actually, no, rotfl, but I DO know ppl who surprisingly DON'T use protection, but i wouldn't recommend it, lmao. welp, please R&R, and of course...ENJOY! ^,~  
**  
**  
She couldn't look at him. But then again, how _could_ she? What they had done last night was terribly wrong and immoral; _so_ wrong, in fact, that she felt like a dirty slut constantly waiting for a good time.  
      
       
 Walking past her while adjusting his navy blue muscle shirt, Spike asked apprehensively, _"Are you mad at me, sweetheart?"  
      
        
_Faye didn't answer. She was far too overridden with the guilt that A: she had screwed her boyfriend senseless in a _kitchen,_ for God's sake, and B: this lustful act was done after her best friend's _funeral. _What kind of a friend _was_ she?!  
           
_"Faye? Did you hear me?!"  
_      
    Startled back to attention, Faye looked up from her steaming cup of coffee and into Spike's warm, empathetic two-toned irises, feeling her body quivering slightly as he took a step forward.  
      
      "Please......_don't touch me,"_ she begged, scooting her chair over in an instant of sheer ruefulness. "I feel dirty enough about last night, and I am _so_ sorry for asking you to relieve my pain through such volupturous means. You're not mad at me for doing so......._right?"  
      
      _Spike gave her a bewildered look. _"Why would I be mad at you, sweetheart? **I'm**_ to blame, as well, since I was all for it, so there's absolutely _no_ use in trying to pin this all on yourself."  
      
      Blushing a deep shade of crimson, Faye rigidly got up from her chair and dumped her coffee into the sink, announcing softly, "I-I'm ready for school........_is Aimee-"  
      
      "She's up,"_ a weary voice answered from behind.  
      
      "G-goodmorning, Mrs. Grayson," Spike acknowledged, immediately pulling a chair out for her at the little dinette set that Faye had recently been sitting at. "I'm sorry for intruding upon your home last night.....I hope that-"  
      
      "Oh, no, it's fine," she insisted, pushing back a whisp of her tousled, wavy strawberry blonde hair as she lethargically plopped down into the seat that he had so politely pulled out for her. "My husband and I were very glad to have you over........Aimee was, too."  
      
      "Oh....well thank you very much," Spike replied, smiling decorously. "I don't mean to cut this conversation short or anything, but-"  
      
      _"School awaits,"_ Mrs. Grayson supplied, bestowing him with a bitter smile. "Are you sure that you wouldn't rather take the bus to school like Aimee?"  
      
      "Oh, no.....we've got some business to attend to along the way," Faye spoke up, just deciding to enter the conversation. "It's rather important, so I hope that you don't mind."  
   _   
      "Not at all,"_ Mrs. Grayson acknowledged softly, rubbing her sore, swollen eyes before she sent her daughter's best friend a bleak smile. _"Have fun."_  
      
      _"Oh, we'll have **fun**, alright,"_ Faye thought bitterly as Spike draped his arm snugly across her shoulders and led her over towards the front door. _"Especially if Randall meant what he said.....about me having to watch my back."  
_**************************************************************************************************  
    _"FAYE-FAYE!!!"  
      
      _In an instant of sheer confusion, Faye was trapped within the taut embrace of the young adolescent whom she and Spike had stopped by the middle school to visit, the child's deep, imploring yellow eyes swimming over with excitement as she hugged her ex-stepsister with even more pep than before.  
      
      _"Ed MISSED you, Faye-Faye!,"_ she wailed, close to tears. _"Ed is SO happy to see you cuz Ed thought that Ed would never find Faye-Faye ever EVER again!"  
      
      "Same message, kiddo,"_ Faye returned tearfully, ruffling the girl's flaming red hair until it stuck out to the side at a weird angle, which Edward immediately fixed by shaking her head like a dog.  
      
      Laughing at this sudden action, Faye continued, "Spike and I still see each other, in case if you were wondering, and I officially think that we're in love."  
      
      _"Oo-la-la!,"_ Edward commented blithely, giggling as she glanced over at Spike in his fancy sport's car, and then back at her ex-stepsister with a delighted look upon her impish countenance. _"Naughty Faye-Faye! Naughty, naughty, NAUGHTY!!!"  
      
      _Blushing, Faye realized that there was some truth to those words as she knelt down before the young adolescent and asked hopefully, "Would you like to come with me and Spike to the Ellewood City Park this evening? We can feed the ducks and have a picnic, then do _anything_ you want. _Sound good?"  
      
      _"Did Faye-Faye say _anything?,"_ Edward demanded, completely disregarding the last question that she had been asked.  
      
      Faye smirked, realizing instantly that perhaps what she had proposed had been a big mistake on her part. "Yes.....I said _anything."  
      
      "Then Ed will go!,"_ the young adolescent acknowledged, beaming brightly as she smiled her trademark grin and began to jump up and down with excitement. "If Faye-Faye will now excuse Ed, Ed must be heading off to class! _Ciao!"  
      
      "Bye!,"_ Faye called after the skinny little retreating figure, the young adolescent's erratic bouncing making her extremely noticable once she merged within the student body that was entering the middle school in a deadened state.  
      
      _BEEP!  
      
      _Faye whirled around in astonishment, only to see Spike impatiently pointing towards his wristwatch to indicate that they would very soon be late for school.  
      
_      "Coming!,"_ she acknowledged, trying her best not to giggle at her lover's intense anxiety problem as she briskly approached his car door and hopped in.    
     
_      "Took ya long enough,"_ Spike complained as he began to back out of his parking space in disgust. _"Is she coming?"  
      
      _"Yeah," Faye replied, smirking. "It won't be just the two of us, anymore."  
      
      _"That's what I was afraid of,"_ Spike teased, sending her a warm smile before playfully poking her in the ribs.  
      
      Laughing elatedly, Faye snuggled up against his broad shoulder and thanked God that she had been blessed with such an amazing young man whom she loved with all her heart.  
**************************************************************************************************  
      "No, no, that's not it at _all....._I'm tellin' you that I overheard Faye blabbin' her plans for this evening to Ace and Vicious!"  
      
      "Yeah..._so?,"_ Arexu demanded, folding her arms with severe disinterest. _"Why the hell are you telling me all of this? _I thought that not too long ago you considered me to be a traitor."  
      
      Frowning due to opening old wounds, Randall acknowledged, _"Yes, _that _is_ true, but I _need_ you, Arexu. _Will you help me?"  
      
      _Immediately thinking about Nami and what she had said during the ride home from the hospital, she replied dryly, _"I don't think so, Randall..._I've got my _own_ shit to deal with this evening, so I don't need _yours_ on top of it."  
      
      "Aw, _c'mon! You want Spike and Faye dead as much as I do!,"_ he insisted, a malicious sheen glinting across his coal-black irises like an uncontrollable wildfire of persistence. "If you come tonight with me and the others, I _swear_ to you that I will leave your little sister alone for as long as I live."  
      
      That did it. He knew then that he had her _right_ where he wanted her.  
      
      Trying her best to put up a facade of nonchalance, Arexu agreed grudgingly, _"Fine,_ I'll do it, but if you so much as even _look_ at Nami the wrong way I'll rip your colon right out of your chicken ass and feed it to some starving dogs!"  
       
      _"Alright,"_ Randall acknowledged, seemingly satisfied. "Meet me and the others in the park by 6:00."  
      
      Arexu frowned, but nodded. _"6 it is."  
_  
    _"Hahaha! The bubbles are tickling Ed's hiney!"  
      
      _Faye raised an eyebrow, then gingerly took the bubbles and its wand away from the young adolescent, announcing, "You're not supposed to blow bubbles between your legs, honey.....it's....._well_.....**_eccentric_**."  
      
      Giggling, Edward stuffed a sandwich from their picnic basket into her mouth, then sat on her hands, announcing through her food, _"Ed ish **very** hungry_......shank you _very_ mush for inviting Ed."  
      
      "You're welcome," Spike acknowledged, smirking. "Next time _swallow_ your food, ok? _You're hard enough to follow as it is."  
      
      "Spike!,"_ Faye exclaimed, giving him a warning glance.  
      
      "Hey, I was just kidding!," he insisted defensively, holding his hands up as if to shield himself from her wrath.  
      
      "It's alright! Ed likes Spike-person's not-so-funny jokes!," the young adolescent insisted, latching herself onto his leg and giving it an affectionate hug.  
      
      Glancing down at her in surprise, Spike urged briskly, "Hey, uh, could ya _please_ get off? _People might think that you're trying to hump my leg!"  
      
      "Noooo! _Ed would _never_ have sexual intercourse with a _leg!,"_ the young adolescent insisted, shaking her head wildly back and forth in denial. _"Spike-person is weeeird!"  
      
      "Gee, **thanks**, Ed,"_ he grumbled sarcastically, trying his best to ignore the spasms of laughter that were coming from Faye's side of the picnic blanket.  
      
      Instantly realizing that he was getting pretty fed up with the situation at hand, she apologized between giggles, "Sorry......it's just that you two _really_ crack me up. _It's **so** damn cute!"  
      
      _Spike smiled. "Yeah, I _guess....._but think of that when _you_ get a crazed 13-year-old latched onto _your_ leg."  
      
      Before Faye could reply, Edward suddenly leapt up from the blanket and cocked her head at an angle, announcing in a hushed whisper, _"Ssh...._Ed thinks that she heard something."  
      
      "It's probably just some cityfolk having a late picnic like _us,"_ Spike replied nonchalantly as he leaned back on his elbows and let out a loud, unattractive yawn. "Sit down and relax, _alright?"  
      
      "No.....it's coming from the woods,"_ Edward insisted, glancing about her fearfully at the hundreds of pine trees that surrounded them like an army of strange, fantastical creatures ready to strike at any given moment. _"There's lots of crunching noises and-"  
      
      "**Alright**, **nobody move**!"  
      
      _Crying out, Faye instinctively seized her ex-stepsister by the waist and pulled her down into her arms with the sole hope of protecting her, Spike immediately leaping in front of them with the exact same intention as he stared down the intruders with an intense irascibility burning up within his two-toned irises.  
      
      "Well ain't that _sweet......_Spiegel's puttin' his life on the line for his ho and that little girl," Randall observed, chuckling to himself as he flicked out his pocketknife and took a step forward, his cronies immediately following his example from behind.  
      
      _"Stay back!!!,"_ Spike barked, springing up to his feet once he realized that harm could come to his loved ones. "I _mean_ it, Randall...._if you take just one more step I'll have no choice but to beat you shitless!!!"  
      
      "Then come on,"_ Randall challenged, giving him a smug, defiant smirk as he took yet another step forward just merely to irk his nemesis. _"Live up to your bold and brash words, Spiegel!"  
_      
      Lunging forward in an instant, Spike sent two powerful uppercuts to the impetuous young man's jaw, thus causing him to stumble backwards in surprise.  
       
      Letting out a vengeful growl, Randall dove at his target in an instant, his fury eminent as his frosty black eyes continued to glaze over with the inner coldness of his black heart.  
       
      Spike, however, swiftly evaded the surprise attack, placing his hand onto a nearby stump and lifting himself up into the air, using both of his legs to help himself veer back around and strike his opponent roughly in the chest.  
       
      Randall grunted due to the slight pain, but managed to grab ahold of Spike's feet and swing him back around, leaving him absolutely stunned as he crashed into the very stump that he had just used to aid his surprise attack.  
       
      Spike let out a low moan of pain as he clutched his stomach in sheer agony from where he had been hit by the stump, gritting his teeth in anguish as he slowly dragged himself up off of the ground and lifted his fists up, completely prepared to see their fight through to the very end.  
       
      _"Come on, you miserable bastard,"_ he taunted, his rich voice stained with an indelible rancor. _"Why don'tcha finish what you started?"  
       
      _Randall let out a growl full of vengeance as he propelled himself towards his hated nemesis at top speed, both men gritting their teeth amidst their deep ire as soon as they locked themselves in combat.  
      
      Striking his opponent roughly in the face, Randall smirked smugly as Spike put his hand up to his lip and spit out light runnels of scarlet, his two-toned irises burning over with absolute hatred for the young man before him as he struggled to regain his balance.  
      
      Taking a deep breath, Spike then charged his adversary like a bull driven by waves of sheer blinded rage, Randall crying out as his opponent's foot connected squarely with his face, thus sending him staggering backwards until he landed flat on his ass.  
      
      Suddenly realizing that he was losing, Randall took the cowardly approach and grabbed the young woman nearest to him and stabbed her, thus hoping that he would cause a severe distraction.  
      
      Whirling around to oversee the damage that had been done, Spike gasped once he laid his eyes upon a weeping Faye, poor, young Edward lying limply in her arms as if she were devoid of all life.  
  
  
  



	16. A Miracle And A Broken Heart

  
**A/N: **Hey, guyz!!! -^_^- Long time no see, ryte? ~cough~WRONG~cough~. U're probably XTREMELY tired of me updating, ryte? lol, I'm sorry...it's just that since I haven't had skool 4 SEVEN FRIGGIN' DAYZ due 2 Hurricane Isabel, I've had a SUPER BIG amount of time on my handz, lol, so there ya have it....that's my xplanation, haha. O...& u guyz DID it!!!! **U SAVED EDWARD!!!!!!!** ~Cheers~Thank u SO much! Yay! I luv Ed, so thank u 4 reaching 180 reviews so that she wouldn't die! If I DIDN'T get that far, I would've cried, cuz Ed's my favorite character besides Spike/Faye! O, & **HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY 2 COWGIRL13 (AKA AREXU)!!!!!!** Aw, our little gang member's all grown up.....happy 18th! -^_^- Yep, I'ma dork, but o, well, hahaha.  
  
  
**Ack, no, do not kill off Edward . Edward is way too cool! We likes your story very much, but thinks the sex is a bit exessive o.o; I mean, they're dropping to the ground and fucking like every hour n' shet o.o; But that's just my own thing, I like the story and plot lots of, keep going and let this review count for...a lot...on the SAVE EDWARD petition! *marches around with a little sign that says "Don't let the author kill off Edward"* Ehehehehe...^.^; Yeah, I'm STILL insane n' such even though I got sent to military school o.o;; Keep up the great writing, and SAVE EDWARD! .  
  
MY APOLOGY TO SANIMA:** lol, I erm...am sorry if the lemonish stuff has bothered u, I really am. -_-' I, personally, can handle reading that stuff (I guess that that's a given, though, ryte? hahaha), but I do admit that after reading over it I wuz like....damn! They sure do screw a lot! . Heh...sry. I promise that there will only be ONE more scene like that, okiez? If it really bothers u, u can just skip it like a friend of mine~cough~MICHELLE!~cough. Heheh. -^_^- I hope that u'll continue 2 read this, though! Thanx 4 taking ur time 2 review my crap!!!  
  
**RECOMMENDATIONS:  
**  
**-Realmi's "The Redtail Heiress"**: I really like this 1 cuz I find it unique & intriguing. =P Although the description makes it sound like a Spike/Julia, it iz SO not (thank God ;p). Ppl like Sanima (sorry if u think I'm picking on u, lol, cuz I'm not), may not like it, though, cuz a soon-2-b-chappie has a lemon in it. Read it! -^_^-  
**-IceMyth7's "The Myth"**: Faye's got a little secret...she can dance! =p lol, & along w/ this crazie little story romance ensues (of course! ~squeals~). Read it! -^_^-  
**-Cowgirl13's "Forgetting the Past and Starting the Future"**: Dude, _I_ am a character in this, so of course it's good! =P Hahaha, j/k....but not about the 'it being good' part, lol. Spike comez back after his little battle w/ Vicious, needless 2 say, & Faye gets all "aaaah"~sniff sniff~about it, lol. This iz pretty mysterious, & a kool new character (me, lol), & another 1 (Lana) are introduced. I really like it & she feelz that her story's not "gettin' enuff luv", so go R&R it! -^_^-  
**-Jaded-Shrew's "The Queen of Spades and the Ace Of Diamonds"**: It's cute! I really like it! Faye's got 2 little daughters (which were made w/ the help of a certain green, poofy-haired guy =P), & it's really comical, & I'M in it! W00T! lol, I'm Vicious' sis. Read it! -^_^-  
**-Ni9h7ki773N's "The Subtle Moments"**: This wuz just a WOW fic! I swear, the gurl's obviously got sum xperience in the lemon department, if ya know wut I mean. -_-' Heh. She's only got 59 reviews 4 it, which I absolutely CANNOT believe, so u should read it! Trust me, u will NOT regret it!!! -^_^-  
  
  
**Ok, ENUFF w/ my incessant rambling/recommendations!!!!! ON WITH THE FIC....AT LAST!!!! =P lol, I am SUCH a dork. .  
  
CH 16**  
  
_"Ooh, _I am _so_ frightened! _What's going to happen to my dear, sweet Randall?!"  
  
"Put a sock in it, Jazz,"_ Arexu grumbled, leaning sourly back against the couch that she was currently sitting upon as she and the other females of the Barracudas continued to have a meeting in her mother's house. "I'm sure that Randall will be _fine. _He's in jail, _yes,_ and he _did_ admit to the murder of poor Mikaya, but that doesn't mean that he'll get the death penalty for his crime."  
  
"I-I know, but...._oh, why HIM?!"_ Jazz wailed, lifting her hands heavenward as if asking God why she was being forsaken. _  
_   
"Why _him?,"_ Rachel reiterated, absolutely incredulous. "The question that you _should_ be asking is _'Why Mikaya?'!"  
  
_"Yeah," Samatha agreed, frowning deeply as she flicked her deep, dark gaze about her with an indelible sense of accusation. "The poor thing had _so_ much potential........_she could've been anything from a supermodel to a marine biologist!" _  
  
_"Forget her!,"_ Nami snarled, sending everyone a glance full of sheer revoltion as she leaned back in her recliner and sulked. "All I _ever_ hear about day and night is Mikaya, _Mikaya, MIKAYA!!! _Well I say _who cares?! The girl's dead! _Who we _should_ be worried about, on the other hand, is that cute little girl that Randall stabbed three hours ago!"  
  
"Even though that was _very_ disrespectful and rude, my sister has a point," Arexu conceded, nodding. "That poor girl was hanging on to life by a_ measly_ little thread by the time that the ambulance arrived, yet we didn't even have the common courtesy to go and _visit_ her after we were all questioned at the police station. _Has our being with Randall for so long hardened our hearts and turned us away from the morals that we've all grown up with over the past 18 years of our lives?!"   
  
"Don't blame Randall for this!,"_ Jazz pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks like tiny salt rivers as they began to blur and coalesce with her mascara. _"He has done NOTHING!!!"  
  
"Bullshit! Randall's to blame for EVERYTHING!!!,"_ Nami contradicted, shooting up from her chair in an instant of blinded rage. _"He's the one who formed this fuckin' gang in the first place! If it weren't for him, NONE of us would be in this mess!!!"  
  
_Giving her friend a bewildered look, Jazz shook her head, wailing, _"I don't care! Leave me alone!!!"  
  
_"Fine, I _will. _You crackheads can stay here and bitch at each other about this and that, but_ I'm_ gonna go visit the girl," Nami announced, her head held high.  
  
_"Oh, no you're NOT!,"_ Arexu argued, springing out in front of the door and blocking it in an instant. "You're _not_ coming.....**_we're_ **going to visit the girl."  
  
_"What?!,"_ Nami demanded, absolutely outraged.  
  
"That's right.....I've decided just now that I'm leaving you with a babysitter," Arexu announced, much to her younger sister's displeasure. "You and I both know very well that I can't take you _anywhere_ without you getting into some sort of trouble and creating an uproar, so I think that it'd be best to leave you with a friend."  
  
_"A friend?! Like one of mom's?! _Aw, **_hell_** no, Arexu! I am NOT being watched by Ms. Bosworth again!," Nami wailed, giving her sister a murderous look that would've caused even the most valiant being to cower in fear. "You _know_ that I'm allergic to that woman's funktified smells!"  
  
Arexu smirked. _"No,_ Nami, I am _not_ leaving you with that old bag this time. Spike introduced me to his friend Vicious yesterday, and he's a real swell guy. Once I call him and ask, I'm _sure_ that he'll agree to watch you for a couple of hours."  
  
_"Vicious?!,"_ Nami repeated, shocked. _"Ugh, not Red Dragon scum!"  
  
_"They are _not_ scum!," Arexu defended sharply, followed by a few murmurs of agreement from Rachel and Samantha's side of the room. "I'm sure that once you get to know the guy you'll have absolutely _zero_ problems with him."  
  
_"Yeah, right,"_ Nami thought bitterly, watching on with severe disinterest as the other Barracudas began to gather up their belongings and slip into their coats while Arexu commenced in calling Vicious on her cell phone. _"First the kid gets stabbed, some witnesses call the cops not long after, and now THIS! Ugh! I'm gonna be babysat by a Red Dragon!!!"  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
_"Where is she?! Where's that damned Valentine girl?!!"  
  
"Control_ yourselves, please, I-"  
  
"We most certainly will _not!,"_ Mrs. Wong argued, only worsening the situation at hand. _"I'm here to see my little girl, so I ALSO have the right to see the rat that's responsible for this abomination!!!"  
  
_The nurse let out a heavy sigh, clearly agitated by the Wongs' sour attitudes as she insisted sharply, "I beg your pardon, but you _must_ be more quiet! This is a _hospital! Please show some common courtesy towards the patients and their families!"  
  
"Where is our daughter?!,"_ Mr. Wong demanded, completely ignoring the nurse's request. _"I want to see her at ONCE!!!"  
  
"Alright! Just CALM DOWN!,"_ the nurse finally agreed, holding her hands up as if to shield herself from the flustered couple's wrath. "Just come with me.....your daughter's on the third floor."  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Wong acknowledged haughtily, adjusting his tie with slight frustration as he and his wife entered the elevator, where the nurse was currently waiting patiently.  
  
As soon as she had pressed the button for the third floor, she apologized meekly, "I am _terribly_ sorry for my harsh temperament, but it's just that it's been a rather stressful evening. I can honestly say that your daughter is a charming sweetheart, Mr. and Mrs. Wong, and it pains me deeply to see such an adorable little girl struggling to stay alive."  
  
"Well thank you....._that means a lot to us,"_ Mr. Wong mumbled, bestowing her with a small, and weary smile. "We _really_ appreciate you taking care of Edward, _Miss....?"  
  
_"Plaskett.....Rose Plaskett," the nurse acknowledged, shaking both of the young adolescent's parents' hands as the elevator doors opened. "Follow me, please."  
  
Complying to her order, the disgruntled couple tagged along behind Rose as she clip-clopped down the narrow corridor, her sunny, golden hair swishing along her backside in a long, thin braid.  
  
"Ah, here it is.....room 569," she acknowledged, plastering a warm smile upon her face as she opened the room, waited for the couple to enter, then shut it firmly behind them so that they could have their privacy.   
  
What the Wongs found, however, deeply angered them. There, beside Edward's bed, sat Faye Valentine, herself, her hand interlocked fondly within the unconscious young adolescent's as tears of pain and woe shimmered beneath her lashes while she gazed down upon her ex-stepsister in bewilderment.  
  
Finally not able to take it any longer, Mrs. Wong rushed forward, screaming, _"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU CONNIVING WHORE!!!"  
  
_Startled, Faye immediately leapt up from the chair that she had been perched upon, stuttering, "M-Mr. and Mrs. Wong! Look, I am _so_ sorry.....I didn't mean for-"  
  
_"Spare us your faulty apologies!,"_ Mr. Wong barked, his face now a deep shade of crimson. _"Having sex behind our backs was **one** thing, but now that you've pulled our darling little Edward into your repulsive scandals, as well, you have **officially** crossed the line!!!"  
  
_Whimpering, Faye nodded, admitting softly, "I know, sir, and I am _very_ ashamed of what I've become due to a couple of bad decisions that I've made along the way in life._ Please_ believe me when I say that I love Ed as if she were my own sister. That's why I invited her out for a picnic....._because she's a special part of me like my dear, beloved Spike, and I needed to see her again because I missed her terribly!!!"  
  
"Well we don't care,"_ Mrs. Wong replied tartly. "We've come to a decision, Faye, and I don't think that you're going to like it one bit."  
  
Faye blanched. _"I.....I won't?"  
  
"No,"_ Mrs. Wong acknowledged, shaking her head as she flippped a lock of her flaming red hair over her shoulder. "My husband and I have bought you a ticket for the next train that goes to New York City, which is due around 8PM tomorrow evening. If you refuse to leave Ellewood City forever, we will press charges against you and your lover for kidnapping our daughter."  
  
"B-but that's blackmail! _That's illegal, itself!,"_ Faye insisted, feeling her insides begin to retch and scream as she grasped onto the little table in the middle of the room for support.   
  
"That _may_ be so, but who would the police believe?," Mr. Wong demanded, an amused smirk curling upon his pale, thin lips. _"Us, _two middle-aged, wealthy citizens, or _you,_ an 18-year-old slut that hangs around with the filth of society?"  
  
_"But where will I go? What will I do?!,"_ Faye demanded, trying her best to ignore the rude insults that had been so mercilessly tossed upon her like a ton of bricks. _"How can I survive without any money?!"  
  
_Mrs. Wong smirked. "I believe that we've told you _before, _my dear, that we don't give a damn. You _are,_ however, going to live with a friend of my sister's.....Frenchie Garbeza. I hear that she's _very_ nice, so there's no need to worry."  
  
"Yes.....no need at _all._ Now, my dear, let's leave her to her decision, _shall we?," _Mr. Wong urged, holding out his arm for his wife to take.  
  
Immediately accepting it, she acknowledged, "Yes...._we shall."  
  
_Watching after them in dismay, Faye burst into tears and dropped down to her knees in anguish, praying with all her might that this was all a bad dream and whenever she woul open her eyes again she would be safe at home in her own bed with her REAL family, and none of this would have _ever_ happened.  
  
Faye opened her eyes. No such luck.  
  
_"What am I going to do?!,"_ she wondered, tears streaming forth from her lashes like hot, burning candle wax. _"If I stay, I'll go to jail, but if I leave, I'll never get to see my friends and loved ones ever again!!!"  
  
  
****_A/N: Agh! Poor Faye-Faye! Doezn't she EVER get a break??? lol, apparently not. . Please don't hurt me 4 doing this!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that it seemz that this fic will never end, but I believe that by ch 20 it should b finished, lol. I **KNOW** that u are **SO** glad 2 hear that it's actually **COMING 2 AN END SOON**, lol. -_-' Heh. Welp, I know that I DON'T need 2 say this, but I am SUCH a HUGE sucker 4 reviews, & they honestly make me a BETTER writer, so please timez infinity review!!!!!! Yeah, that wuz lame, heh.   
-_-' Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr -^_^- 


	17. No One Likes To Say Goodbye

**A/N:** Welp, I edited this chappie, so hopefully it's any better! As alwayz, R&R, & of course...ENJOY! ^,~

       _"Why the long face, Valentina?"  
      
      _Faye glared daggers at Vicious, absolutely furious due to the fact that he had referred to her as her most deplorable nickname ever.  
      
      Sensing her severe displeasure, he continued to press, "What's wrong? _Ah,_ _I see......_is it_ Spike_ trouble, by chance?"  
      
      _"Leave me alone,"_ Faye pleaded, tears stinging along her lashes like liquid fire as she miserably pushed her food about into different hodgepodges upon her lunch tray. _"Just go find your new girlfriend, Nami, and go away."  
      
      _Vicious frowned deeply. "Man, it _is_ Spike, isn't it? _Did you two break up, or something?"  
      
      "NO!,"_ Faye screeched, slamming her bottled Coke down onto the table with a force that even she, herself, hadn't anticipated. _"Look,_ I appreciate your concern and all, but I'd _really_ like to be alone right now, if that's ok with you."  
      
      Hurt, Vicious shrugged, replying with indifference, _"Yeah, whatever....._must've not been very important, anyway, since you can't even tell one of your own _friends."  
      
      _Glancing up at him in surprise, Faye pleaded, "Don't be like that, Vicious......if you _really_ wanna know, you have to promise me that you won't tell Spike."  
      
      "Ok....consider my lips zipped," Vicious acknowledged, dragging his fingers across his mouth in a single, exaggerated flourish. _"Spill."  
      
      "Ok,"_ Faye agreed, trembling, "I'm moving to New York City tonight and staying with a friend of my ex-foster mother's sister, and I can't ever come back. _Are you happy? _I've explained everything that hurts, dammit, so will you PLEASE leave me alone, now?!"_  
      
      "Ok, **ok**,"_ Vicious grumbled, trying his best to keep himself from asking her a million questions. "Maybe we'll catch up later......and I _promise_ that I won't tell Spike."  
      
      _"Thank you," _Faye breathed, a small smile of sheer mitigation forming along her full, rosy lips. "I hope you know that I do _not_ regret telling you all of this, because I know I can trust you."  
      
      Vicious smirked, turning to look at her over his shoulder as he replied guilefully, _"Yes....of **course** you can."  
_**************************************************************************************************  
       "You'll never guess what I heard this afternoon!"  
      
      _"What?,"_ Spike demanded apathetically, adjusting his drum harness about his broad shoulders as he and Vicious filed into their blocks for band practice. "If it's anything about Nami, I _already_ know."  
       
      "No, it's not," Vicious contradicted, immediately shaking his head. "It's about Faye."  
      
      _"What?!,"_ Spike hissed, suddenly very worried. _"Is something wrong?! Wh-"  
      
      "BAND TEN HUT!"  
      
      "HUH!,"_ the band responded, thus immediately coming to attention.  
      
      _"BAND HORNS UP!"  
      
      _In one swift, unified snap, the band was now in its rightful position.  
      
      _"Mark time, mark....backwards, move."  
      
      _As the band lifted themselves up and onto their tippy toes and commenced in marching rearward, Spike demanded frantically, _"What did you mean when you said that it's about Faye?! What's happened?!"  
      
      _"Why don't you ask her _yourself?,"_ Vicious suggested, vacillating upon his drumset in cadence to the band as they sharply switched directions and began marching to the left.   
      
      Spike frowned deeply, suddenly not able to concentrate on the rhythm as he demanded, "How can I do that when she's not even _here_ right now?!"  
      
      "She'll be at the Ellewood Train Station tonight at 8PM, so you can ask her then," Vicious replied softly, keeping his guarded gaze focused straight ahead of him as he felt his friend staring at him with great incredulity.  
      
      After another vast moment of silence, Spike ventured apprehensively, _"What do you mean, Vicious? _I-I don't really understand."  
      
      _"She's **leaving**, Spike,"_ he replied solemnly, never making eye contact with his comrade. _"She's leaving and she's **never** coming back."  
_**************************************************************************************************  
**(Yoko Kanno's "Adieu" plays)** Glancing down at the ticket in her hand within an aura of absolute bewilderment, Faye bit her lip and closed her eyes, her conscience heavy since she hadn't had the heart to tell Spike about her sudden departure.  
      
      _"I guess he'll find out Monday,"_ she thought, hot tears stinging along her lashes as she hugged herself tightly and let out a miserable sigh. _"I love him more than anything, yet I can't say goodbye.....even if it means that I'll never see him again."  
      
      "Faye?"  
      
      _She gasped due to the rich, calming familiarity of the voice, her heart pounding within her taut bosom as she whirled around, only to find herself gazing into Spike's deep, beautiful two-toned irises in absolute shock.  
      
      _"S-Spike!,"_ she choked, her eyes welling up with tears. _"What are you-"  
      
      "Don't go,"_ he pleaded, cutting her off as he pulled her possessively into his arms and held her close. _"**Please** don't leave me......I couldn't bear it."  
      
      _Choking on a pained sob due to his sincere tone of voice and manner, Faye wretched herself out of his warm embrace, wailing, _"I **have** to, Spike! If I don't, we'll both go to jail!"  
      
      "So what?,"_ he demanded, gazing deep into her eyes with an embittered medley of despair that chilled her to the bone. _"I'd rather be with you in a jail cell forever than have to be separated for all eternity."  
      
      _Faye lowered her eyes and shook her head, mumbling weakly, _"I know.....I **wish** I could stay here and be with you forever, but-"  
      
      "LAST CALL FOR TRAIN TICKETS!!!,"_ a deep voice boomed, thus causing several stragglers to make a mad dash for the boarding platform as the train prepared to leave.  
      
      Casting Spike an anguished glance, Faye announced meekly, _"That's me.........................**sorry**."  
      
      _Watching on in absolute disbelief, Spike felt as if his entire heart were a hunk of lead, his voice betraying him as he tried to holler a protest, only to hear nothing but a miserable squeak come forth from his lips.  
      
      _"The train's about to leave,"_ Spike realized, trembling as he noticed Faye stepping up onto the platform as a billow of silvery-gray came forth from the large smoke stack ontop of the navy blue locomotive. _"I can't just let her walk out of my life like this......I CAN'T!!!"  
      
      _In one last desperate attempt, Spike cupped his hands in order to form a makeshift megaphone, hollering at the top of his lungs, _"FAYE.....MARRY ME!!!"  
      
      _Whether she heard his frantic plea or just chose to ignore it, Faye continued to board the train, thus taking Spike's broken heart and withered soul along with her.  
  
**A/N:** Well, as b4, I just wanted 2 correct/add sum things, so viola! ^^ PLEASE R&R! ^,~  



	18. Brushing With The Past

A/N: Heeeeeey!!! Thankies SOOOO much 4 helping me reach 200 reviews!!! ~HUGS~ I luv u guyz!!!! =P lol, don't worry....I'm not like that, heh. . O, & wish me luck this week @ my homecoming dance cuz I've got these awesome shoes w/ these big-ass heels, so I walk around like Elle Woods, so I'm most likely gonna fall over & make a total ass of myself, lmao. ^^ Hahaha, I'm a dork, even while writing. lol, not really, but o, well, haha. Welp, I hope that u enjoy this! R&R, and of course....ENJOY! ^,~  
  
  
CH 18  
  
  
  
*5 years later*  
  
  
  
"So what makes you wanna come up to New York?"  
  
  
  
Spike looked over at the man sitting beside him on the train that they were currently occupying with severe apathy, replying bitterly, "Nothing, really.....I finished college about a month ago, so I guess that I'm primarily coming up to live here with the hopes of finding a fairly decent job."  
  
  
  
The man snorted. "Well ya won't find it up there! New York is so goddamn overpopulated that many of its civilians can't even find a job!"  
  
  
  
"Great," Spike grumbled, his spirits rapidly descending into nothingness as he folded his arms across his broad chest and let out an unattractive snort full of sheer disgust. "I guess I should be thankful to your warning, though."  
  
  
  
The man shrugged, urging optimistically, "Forget about it....it's still possible for a young fellow such as yourself to get a pretty decent job in a busy city like that. Heck, that's what I'd be tryin' to do up there if I weren't celebrating the anniversary of when I met my darling woman, Roxanne, by taking her out to dinner once I meet up with her in Brooklyn."  
  
  
  
Spike suddenly smirked, a bitterness immediately taking over the rich tremors of his voice as he acknowledged softly, "Today's my anniversary, too. This is the very day that my woman left me those 5, miserable years ago."  
  
  
  
Clearly taken aback by all of this, the man apologized sheepishly, "Oh, I am sorry for opening up already healed wounds, sir! I swear that I meant you no harm!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it......what was said is now over and done with," Spike insisted weakly, trying his best to quell the massive heartache that was rapidly spreading throughout his weary being. "I-I guess that the best thing to do now is just.......................move on."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
"Oh, shit! Frenchie...I-I did it again!!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Faye! Dammit, girl!," the middle-aged woman swore under her breath, immediately rushing into the cramped kitchen, only to find the room completely flooded with silvery acrid smoke. "Good Heavens! Did you burn the biscuits........again?!"  
  
  
  
"I said I did!," Faye wailed, tugging at her hair as she looked over the charred remains of the attempted biscuits in despair. "I'll never get them right, Frenchie! Couldn't you just bake them, yourself?!"  
  
  
  
"No!," she insisted stubbornly, shaking her head back and forth with severe vehemence. "Our new tenant is a very special young man, and I believe that it would mean so much more to him to have his dinner cooked for him by a beautiful young girl such as yourself, opposed to some old hag like me, who is way past her expiration date!"  
  
  
  
Faye sighed in exasperation. "Frenchie-"  
  
  
  
"No!," she cut in, wagging her finger back and forth in denail. "Don't you 'Frenchie' me, young lady! Our tenant will be here in 3 hours, and if you don't hurry, we may have to be forced to send him to bed on an empty stomach!"  
  
  
  
Faye rolled her eyes, grumbling saracastically, "Oh, no, the world is over. I swear, Frenchie! Why is this man so wonderful? I mean, what is he.....some rich heir that will be the answer to all of our unsolved debt nightmares?"  
  
  
  
"No," Frenchie admitted, sighing, "but he is young and very handsome, and I just had this crazy little notion that.....well....."  
  
  
  
"We would fall in love?," Faye guessed, her voice now completely devoid of all emotion.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Frenchie acknowledged, blushing slightly. "Forgive me for sounding foolish, but I can't help the fact that I believe in miracles!"  
  
  
  
Faye snorted. "Ha! Me? Fall in love? Oh, no, not this New Yorker! I'm afraid that I've been destroyed by love, so therefore I can never love again. My heart lies in Ellewood City.....safe and sound within the gentle hands of a caring young man whom I loved and still do with all my aching heart and soul."  
  
  
  
"How beautiful," Frenchie commented, clasping her thin, pallid hands over her bosom as she let out a light sigh full of rue. "I am so very sorry for what you've lost, my dear. Did that particular young man happen to be the one that raped you?"  
  
  
  
Faye blanched. "What?! He would NEVER!!! Where did you get such an absurd idea?! I was never raped!!!"  
  
  
  
"Y-you weren't?," Frenchie stammered, a puzzled look rapidly spreading its way across her now severely perplexed countenance. "B-but Mr. and Mrs. Wong told me that that was why you came up here to live with me in the first place......to escape."  
  
  
  
"Lies! ALL LIES!!!," Faye screeched, bursting into tears as she turned her back on her in an instant of absolute bewilderment. "I was blackmailed, Frenchie! I had no choice other than to leave the love of my life behind! You have no idea how much he meant to me....how much I grieved in private over losing him! For all I know he's already moved on, but me, the incredibly naive fool that I am, cannot. I loved him too much to just be able to move on like that."  
  
  
  
"Oh, my," Frenchie breathed, suddenly absolutely speechless. "Oh, MY! Do you mean to tell me that all this time....."  
  
  
  
"Yes.....the Wongs were lying to you," Faye supplied, trembling due to her unsteady emotions as she gripped onto the kitchen counter for support. "I'd really appreciate it, however, if you didn't ask me to explain any further, Frenchie......it hurts far too much to think about what I've lost."  
  
  
  
Frenchie nodded solemnly. "Of course, my dear.......I will leave you to try to.......erm........'fix' those biscuits."  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Faye acknowledged warmly, forcing a weak smile to play upon her rosy lips as she watched her companion turn to leave. "It really means a lot to me."  
  
  
  
Once Frenchie was completely out of sight, Faye approached the tiny kitchen window and peered out and down upon the streets of New York below, realizing miserably, "You're out there somewhere, Spike........living........breathing.......doing everything that comes natural to you without my being there by your side. Oh, if only things could've been different.........if only life had been on my side for once! We would be together right now, never to be separated again............deeply in love, married, and happy."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
"Really? Oh, my gosh, I am so happy for you!"  
  
  
  
"Yes! It is true! Ed finally has a boy-toy-person.......just like Faye-Faye! Josh-person's one hot tamale!," Edward chirped elatedly over the phone, hardly able to suppress her pent-up joy. "Isn't that neat, Faye- Faye? We both have smelly smelly boys!"  
  
  
  
"Oh....well.....yeah, sure.....we both do," Faye acknowledged, trying her best to suppress the tears that so very painfully teetered over the edges of her lashes as she tried her best not to let on to her dear ex- stepsister that she was currently very upset. "I-I am, again, so happy for you! When will I get to meet this Josh? Will you two-"  
  
  
  
"FAYE! OUR TENANT'S HERE!!!," Frenchie's voice cut in shrilly from downstairs, thus causing Faye to grimace with slight apprehension and annoyance.  
  
  
  
"Look, Ed, I've gotta go, sweetie, but I will call you back, ok?," she assured her ex-stepsister gently, almost feeling the young woman's warm, trademark grin on the other line of the phone. "Bye, sweetie."  
  
  
  
"Bye-bye!," Edward chorused, cheerfully hanging up before Faye even had the chance to blink.  
  
  
  
Letting out a miserable, weighted sigh, she carefully set the phone back down onto its cradle and headed for the stairs, not looking forward to meeting their new tenant in the least.  
  
  
  
Once Faye had started to ascend the cedar steps, however, a terrible shock awaited her at the foot of the stairs.  
  
  
  
Her eyes rolling back into her head in a moment of sheer weakness, Faye's legs gave out beneath her and she tumbled down the stairs headfirst in absolute bewilderment, her last words before entering a state of unconsciousness being a hushed, "Spike.......my love."  
  
A/N: ~Gasp!~lol, I am SUCH a dramatic dork. . Heh. Sooo, az u've all guessed, I'm sure....well....it's Spike, lol. The tenant iz Spike! Haaaa. ^^ Toldja that I'd NEVER keep them separated 4 TOO long! U doubted me, didn't u? DIDN'T U??? Hahaha, it's ok if ya did, lol. =P N-e-who, the next chappie has sum adult content in it, so beware! ;p Heehee...don't wanna scar n-e-more of my reviewers than I already have, lmao. Welp, c that little button thingy down there? Ya click on it & review, so do it w/ me now....click.....review......send. Good job! ~Applauds u~ :p Haaa. lol, R&R PWEEEEASE?!!! Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
  
3 Kendra Luehr 


	19. A New Fate's Beginning

**A/N: **Wow! Omifriggin' goodness!!! o.O I never EVER in my WILDEST dreams thought that I'd get 246 reviews, let alone ANY! Damn! U guyz are the BEST!!!!!! ^^ ~Cheers u on~O, btw, I'll b MORE than willing 2 read n-e of ur stuff, so log in so that I can check out ur profilez/stories! =^-^= Also, I LUV 2 meet u guyz, so if u want, u can email me @ Guapa16@aol.com or chat w/ me: Guapa16! ^^ lol....R&R and of course.....ENJOY!!!!!!! ^,~  
  
  
_"Please,_ Miss Garbeza...._let me see her!"  
  
"No,"_ Frenchie replied stubbornly, folding her arms across her bosom as she shook her head back and forth in defiance. "You saw what you did to the poor thing! I believe that you blew her away with your excessive sense of grandeur and good looks, my dear, so now the little darling is lying peacefully in bed, and I _highly_ doubt that she'd like to be disturbed!"  
  
Spike sucked in his breath due to his deep frustration, insisting hotly, "We _know _each other, Miss Garbeza! I think that she'd be _perfectly_ fine with me visiting her since we haven't even _seen_ each other for _FIVE FRIGGIN' YEARS!!!"  
  
"Five years?,"_ Frenchie reiterated, suddenly growing rather pallid.  
  
Spike nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah....._why?"__  
  
_Looking his dubious form over from head to toe, Frenchie surmised with slight uncertainty, "You're the young man from Ellewood City that Faye claims to love so unconditionally......._aren't you?"  
  
_Spike blushed. "Sh-she actually _talks_ about me?"  
  
"Well there's no need to feel all big and bad about it," Frenchie teased, giving him a playful wink. "Needless to say, she hasn't forgotten about you, if _that's_ what you're all in a huff about."  
  
_"Oh, thank God,"_ Spike breathed, letting out a tremendous sigh full of alleviation as he raked his fingers through his moppy moss-green bangs and cast his gaze heavenward. "I was _so_ afraid that she would either have another lover or I'd find out that she doesn't even care about me, anymore."  
  
Frenchie smirked. "If she told you _that,_ she'd be lying through her teeth."  
  
The crimson in Spike's cheeks only deepened, his heart fluttering within his chest with a profound, fervid hope as he asked breathlessly, "So....._can I see her?"  
  
"Yes,"_ Frenchie decided, nodding while bestowing him with a sweet smile full of off-white, cracked teeth. _"Come with me, sweetheart."  
_**********************************************************************************************************************  
**(Coldplay's "The Scientist" plays)**  
Faye clung to her pillow and held it close against her bosom, tiny, prismatic tears forming amidst her ebony kohl lashes as she let out a shaky, breathless sigh and bit her lip in frustration.  
  
Rolling over in bed, she curled up into the fetal position, realizing bitterly, _"I love Spike with all my heart, yet now that we're **finally **reunited, I'm terrified to even lay my eyes upon his handsome face. If I can't even **look** at him, for God's sake, what am I going to do?! Can I just open my heart up to him all over again.....especially after all these years?!!"  
  
"Faye?"  
  
_She whimpered the moment that she overheard the deep, familiar, sultry voice, her heart hammering wildly within her taut bnosom as she acknowledged breathlessly, _"Spike...........**what do you want**?"  
  
_Slightly taken aback by her frankness, he gingerly entered the room and shut the door softly behind him, replying apprehensively, "I-I just wanted to see you......that's all."  
  
_"Oh,"_ Faye mumbled with mock apathy, not even bothering to turn over in order to look at him as she continued to mulishly lay on her side and gaze out of her tiny bedroom window in despair. _"Have a seat.......if you'd like."  
  
"Ok,"_ Spike agreed, sitting down upon the foot of her bed with slight trepidation as he looked her dejected form over anxiously.  
  
_"That's **not** a seat,"_ Faye announced sharply, deep-down completely unsure of why she was so frustrated with her lover. _"I specifically told you to sit on that chair in the corner!"  
  
_Spike frowned deeply. _"No you didn't."  
  
"Don't argue with me!"_ Faye screeched, shooting up in bed in an instant as her jade irises blazed over with a fiery sheen full of sheer disdain. _"I'm **not** having a very good day, Spike, so just-**just leave me alone**!!!"  
  
"You can't honestly say that you don't love me,"_ Spike insisted, completely ignoring her sudden temper tantrum as his deep, two-toned irises burned into her own like two hot pokers as he subtly scooted closer to her. _"I came here with the hopes of finding you, Faye, and now that I have, don't even **think** about getting away from me now that I have what I want......**got it**?"  
  
**"Don't threaten me,"**_ Faye warned, gritting her teeth together tightly as she stuck her chin up into the air in order to become eye level with him. "I'm _warning_ you, Spike.....I am _nobody's_ whore!"   
  
_"I never said that you were,"_ he argued, his gaze softening as he tentatively allowed his index finger to travel down along the smoothness of her pale, satin cheek, his imposing aura captivating her like a moth to the flame as he ever so slowly pulled her body closer to his own.  
  
Blushing as she felt a tantalizing amount of his heat radiating upon the flesh of her neck due to his warm breath, Faye managed to push him away, confessing shakily, "Y-yes, Spike.....I-I've missed you, I must admit, but I'd _really_ like to be alone right now, if you don't mind. You _do_ understand what I'm going through right now......_don't you?"  
  
"I'm trying,"_ Spike acknowledged, moving away from her as if he had been burned, his two-toned irises darkening over with despair as he gazed into her eyes with a heavy, excessive yearning. "I-I guess that I can understand the fact that you'd like to be alone, but_ why_ are you shunning me, Faye? I'll be completely honest with you....._it **really** hurts."  
  
_Bowing her head in dismay, Faye apologized ruefully, _"I'm **so** sorry, Spike.....I-I just can't face you right now since I know that I'll just end up wanting you at a time that I shouldn't be. I **will**, however, try to talk to you some time tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Promise?"_ Spike begged, his dark, shimmering eyes pleading with her like those of a lovesick puppy's.  
  
Faye smiled warmly. _"I promise."  
  
"Thanks,"_ Spike mumbled, sending her a rather disappointed glance over his shoulder as he strode on over towards the door and opened it up with a slight squeak. _"Bye."  
  
"Bye,"_ Faye returned weakly, her bottom lip quivering the moment that he had egressed the room and out into the hallway, her heart wrenching painfully within her bosom as she fell forward atop her blankets and buried her face into her hands amidst her severe misery and woe.  
  
_"Why did I DO that?!,"_ her mind screamed in question, tears raining heavily down her pale, satin cheeks as she curled up into the fetal position and let out a miserable sob that violently racked her shoulders. _"I love him, don't I?! If I do, then why the hell did I send him away?! Oh, I'm such a damn fool! Why does my mind never seem to work when I need it to most?!"  
_**********************************************************************************************************************   
Arexu yawned loudly as she thumbed through a rather boring mystery novel, her hand carelessly plowing throughout her auburn locks as she crossed her legs and tried her best to concentrate on the contents upon the manila-colored pages.  
  
Just as she finally began to get a bit engrossed with its description, the telephone on the small end table beside her reading chair rang its shrill, piercing ring, thus startling her to the point that she let out a tremendous shriek and dropped her book to the floor with a subtle thud.  
  
Now thoroughly irritated, Arexu muttered profanities under her breath as she lifted the phone up off of its cradle and brought it up to her ear, demanding hotly, _"Hello? Who is this?!"  
  
"Why, is that any way to treat an old **friend**, Arexu?"_ the voice crackled over the other line in a deep, coarse tone. _"I mean, you could at least be **polite** during your formalities."  
  
_The fine hairs on the back of Arexu's neck stood on end as she managed to choke in utter disbelief, _"R-Randall?! Is that YOU?!!"  
  
_Chuckling, the voice acknowledged smugly, _"You bet, babe, and I'm back in town. The police FINALLY released me just a few days ago, so I looked up your number and decided to call you."  
  
**"What the hell for?!"**_ Arexu demanded harshly, arching an eyebrow in suspicion. _"You've **never** needed me for a worthy reason, Randall, so this had BETTER be good!!!"  
  
"Don't worry....it is,"_ Randall assured her, smirking. _"'Plan Annihilation' has been collecting dust within the bowels of my intelligent mind over the past five years, so my intention of this call is to convince you to join up with me and come to New York."  
  
_"To attempt murder........._again?!"_ Arexu shrieked, not believing her ears. "Randall....this is _crazy!"  
  
_He grinned due to his own self-assurance, agreeing arrogantly, _"I **know**, but with you by my side, I believe it's possible."  
  
_Swallowing, Arexu nodded, agreeing, "Alright, fine.....I-I'll help you, but it's _only_ because I know that you'd get back at me by harming my sister if I disagreed!"  
  
_"Smart girl,"_ Randall commended, chuckling as he struck a match and brought it up to the cigarette that was dangling precariously from his lips. _"I've got two train tickets to __New York__, so meet me at the __Ellewood__City__ train station by __10:30__ tonight.....**got it**?"  
  
"Got it,"_ Arexu acknowledged, sighing heavily in defeat. _"I'll be there."  
  
"Good."  
  
Click. Beeeeeep.  
  
_Now only hearing the dial tone, Arexu let out an exasperated shriek and chucked the phone down to the floor, realizing miserably, _"That bastard is using me as his pawn! What am I going to do?! I can't kill Faye........she's never done anything to **deserve** such a terrible sentence!!!"  
  
_

_  
  
_**A/N: **~Gasps!~ What's going 2 happen 2 Faye-Faye?!!! lol, I'm sorry 4 being such a dork, & I am SUPER sorry 4 making Faye act all weird around Spike! . I promise that it WON'T happen AGAIN!!! lol....ya c, there's sum sexual tension & whatnot since they haven't seen each other 4 five yrs., so she's all nervous, heh. -_-' Don't worry...she'll get over it! =P Then there'll b~cough~sum adult situations....AGAIN. ~blush~ ::^^:: Heh. lol....R&R PLEASE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr =^-^=


	20. A Stronger Love Than Ever Before

  
**A/N:** Hi-hi! ^^ ~waves~ Man, it iz SO good 2 b back! =P My stupid computer crashed, az most of u know, but we got a new 1, so yay! ^^ I'm back! lol, tee-hee. Hopefully this chapter iz a good 1 for u guyz since it's been so long, but if it izn't, I'll b very sad, lol. ~sighs~ We got 7th place in our band competition @ JMU! =^-^= Heehee...go PH! lol, n-e-who, w/o further blah-blah-blahing, CH 20!!!! ^,~ R&R, and of course.....ENJOY!  
  
  
_"Goodbye, Frenchie! I'm off to work!,"_ Faye announced, her hand hovering lightly over the doorknob as she used her free hand to secure the taut bun on the back of her head. _"Make sure that Spike gets some breakfast, ok?!"  
  
"I'm the only one up,"_ a deep, sultry voice imformed her from behind. _"Thanks for thinking about me, though."  
  
_Faye stiffened due to her tremendous surprise, then let out a heavy sigh, acknowledging wearily, _"Spike_.....I-I didn't think that you'd be up at this hour. It's rather early, you know."  
  
"I could say the same thing to _you,"_ Spike retorted, his deep, two-toned irises questioning her as he looked her over with a profound interest that set her heart at unease. _"Where ya headed?"  
  
"Out,"_ Faye replied bluntly, ripping open the door to the apartment in an instant with the sole hope of escaping her lover's unnerving questions. "Make sure that the door's locked behind me....._ok?"  
  
"Oh, no you **don't**!," _Spike growled, shooting his arm forward so that the door slammed shut with a loud bang, his two-toned irises burning into her own like a blazing fire as he ever so slowly drew his face closer to her own, ordering harshly, _"Talk to me, Faye.....NOW!"  
  
"I have to go to work!,"_ she argued, roughly pushing him away from her being as she took a small step backwards. _"Just let me go, **ok**?! I said I'd make time for you, but now is NOT the right time!!!"  
  
_"Then when _will_ be the right time?," Spike inquired softly, his eyes swimming over with misery as he looked her over with the sole hope of finding out the answer to his question somewhere deep within her eyes. "I need to know why you're avoiding me like this, Faye......_don't you love me, anymore?"  
  
_Completely taken aback, she gasped, her heart going out to him as she insisted fervently, "Yes, Spike, I _do_ love you. I care about you more than _anything_ in this miserable world, but it-it's just that....._well_.....we've been apart for _so_ long that I-I'm just not exactly sure how to act around you, anymore."  
  
_"Be yourself,"_ Spike urged soothingly, his warm hands cupping her radiant face within their depths as he studied her incredible jade eyes with a hungry appetance. _"Be the young woman that I fell so deeply in love with those many years ago."  
  
_Faye suddenly stiffened within his embrace, realizing how offensive his words truly were. Taking a deep breath, she questioned meekly, "And what if that girl's gone? _Would you still love me?"  
  
"Yes,"_ Spike admitted without hesitation. _"I can honestly say that I'll be in love with you until the very day that I die and part from your sweet being."  
  
"Oh, Spike,"_ Faye whimpered, closing her eyes as he pressed his lips to her soft cheek and held her close in adoration. _"I love you **so** much.......I-I was afraid that I'd never see you again."  
  
"**Nothing** could keep me away from the woman that I love," _Spike insisted, inhaling her heavenly scent with contentment as he fondly nipped at her earlobe.  
  
Just as Faye began to feel herself being completely taken over by his enticing touch, she managed to protest shrilly, _"NO! _I-I mean.........._not yet."_   
  
Giving her a hurt look, Spike nodded, conceding softly, _"Alright_......but I-I just want you to know that I am _truly_ sorry for coming on to you so forcefully like that. It's just that I haven't held you for _five years_, and I can honestly say that it's driving me absolutely_ crazy!_ _Do you understand what I'm getting at?"  
  
"Yes,"_ Faye acknowledged, feelings of regret swirling within her soul as she bowed her head in dismay. _"Yes, I do. _Um....._will you excuse me?_ _Work awaits."  
  
"Alright,"_ Spike agreed weakly, feeling as if he were to blame for her discomfort as he watched his love storm out of the apartment without even as much as a goodbye, the door slamming shut tightly behind her, thus causing him to feel as if his heart had been crushed by the tremendous force.  
  
_"Oh, Faye,"_ he thought miserably, closing his eyes as he envisioned her radiant beauty and sucked in his breath due to his vast longing for her tender love and affection. _"**Why** are you treating me this way? Yes, I must admit that I don't deserve you and your amazing gift of love, but my GOD! Being away from you all this time while we're under the same roof is driving me absolutely CRAZY!!!"  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"Sugar for your tea, sir?"  
  
_"Uhh...yes, please," the customer decided with a slight shrug of his shoulders, pushing his cup and saucer towards Faye as she obeidiently sprinkled a packet of sugar's contents within its aphotic depths and stirred it about with the man's spoon.  
  
"There you are," she acknowledged, beaming brightly as she pushed back a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. _"Will there be anything else, sir?"  
  
_The man shook his head. "No thank you, ma'am......I'm quite alright at the moment."  
  
"Very well," Faye agreed, giving him a polite nod of her head as she spun around on her heel and headed on over towards the cash register by the front entrance of the restaurant.  
  
As she did this, a familiar face caught her attention, thus causing her to stop midstep and whirl around towards the broad window, her breath catching in her throat the moment that she laid her eyes upon a dubious figure in a tan trench coat that continued to casually stroll on down along the sidewalk until it was completely out of sight.  
  
_"R-Randall?,"_ Faye questioned breathlessly, shaking her head wildly back and forth as if to rid herself of the extremely harrowing thought. _"No.....it **can't** be!"  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"Nice to see that you're back."  
  
_Faye ceased in brushing her sleek, shiny violet locks in an instant, her jade eyes darting upward, only to lay themselves upon the handsome reflection of a tall, lanky young man in the doorway.  
  
Noticing her mulish facade, Spike asked quickly, "Uh..._can I come in?_ I _promise_ that I won't be a nuisance this time."  
  
Faye bit her lip, then nodded in accedence, blushing the moment that she realized that Spike had just taken a shower, a dark blue pair of pants being the only item of clothing that concealed his half-naked body from her imploring gaze.  
  
Immediately shaking her head as if to rid herself of the attractive being before her, she asked with a much harsher tone than anticipated, _"So what do you **want**, Spike?_ _Another chance to make me feel completely_ **_guilty and miserable_**?!"  
  
Spike blanched. "I....I made you feel that way?"  
  
_"Of **course** you did!,"_ Faye spat, adamantly folding her arms across her broad bosom as she turned her nose up into the air with contempt. _"I've had a **terrible** day, Spike, so the **last** thing that I need is your pathetic cajoling!"  
  
"I'm sorry,"_ he apologized ruefully, much to her astonishment. _"I'll just leave.......ok?"  
  
_"Uh...._NO!,"_ Faye protested shrilly, leaping up from the chair that she had been stationed upon in an instant of sheer panic. Instantly noticing the bewildered expression scrawled out across his face, she continued apprehensively, "I-I mean.....I am _so_ sorry for being such a moody bitch. I honestly don't know _what_ came over me, so can you _please_ try to find it in yourself to forgive me, Spike? _Please?"  
  
"I was never mad at you to begin with,"_ he assured her gently, a small smile gracing his lips as he gingerly brushed back a loose whisp of violet that laid carelessly strewn across one of her pale, silky cheeks. _"I may've been a bit frustrated since you were continuously turning me away, but I was **never** mad."  
  
"I-I missed you!,"_ Faye suddenly blurted, thus completely changing the subject.  
  
Before she could even recover what she had so carelessly divulged, Spike cupped her radiant face within his hands and bestowed her crimson lips with a gentle kiss, breathing fervently against their softness, _"I missed you, too, my love......**I missed you, too.**"  
  
_Faye whimpered as he moved in towards her with a sudden stalwart force, his mouth ravaging her rosy lips in a bruising kiss that tantalized her five senses as she subconsciously whisked her beautifully-manicured fingers within the moss-green tangles along the nape of his neck.  
  
_"My **God**, I've missed this,"_ Spike moaned into his lover's ear as Faye pressed her mouth passionately against the softness of his cheek, a familiar hardness taking over the lower region of his body as she began to caress his smooth, muscular torso in longing. **_  
  
_**"Are you sure that I'm the one you want?," Faye suddenly inquired, slightly pulling away from his tender embrace so that she could gaze into his beautiful two-toned irises with concern. "After all, I've been _quite_ the bitch, lately."  
  
A warm smirk slipped across Spike's lips as he shook his head, contradicting good-naturedly, _"Of course not, Faye.......I love you, and that's all that I need to know to realize that you will always and forever be my one and only."  
  
_Her eyes widening, Faye debated whether or not to believe his brief speech of love and devotion, her mind quickly being made up for her the moment that Spike hungrily crushed his lips up against her own, his tongue lightly caressing her soft, moist orifice as he tried his best to taste her inner sweetness.  
  
Moaning into his open mouth, Faye seductively ran her hand down along the well-developed muscles of his lower abdomen before grasping his manhood in a moment of sheer desire, a low growl escaping Spike's lips as he roughly seized her by the shoulders and thrusted her up against the wall, her grip upon his hardened arousal only tightening as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and moaned deeply.  
  
Blushing deeply due to Spike's obvious sexual excitement, Faye released him in mortification, only to have him grind his hips against her own in longing with the hopes of spurring her onward.  
  
_"Spike,"_ she moaned, her legs gradually giving out beneath her as he began to grind into her with a deeper, more vigorous stamina than before. _"Please, my love...**please** slow down."  
  
"I can't,"_ he returned breathlessly, her labored breathing only further exciting him as they both collapsed heavily onto the hardwood floor and clung to one another like a tightly bound knot. _"I....**can't**."  
  
_Biting her lip in order to supress an impassioned moan, Faye closed her eyes and whimpered as Spike straddled her hips and tentatively began to ease her blouse up and over her head, his tongue immediately gliding a fiery trail upon her smooth, flat stomach before he nipped at her breasts and breathed her name upon her soft, tepid flesh.  
  
Moaning deeply, Faye peered out through her hooded lids up at the shoddy ceiling as tears of pain and bliss pooled beneath her lashes, her breath catching in her throat the instant that she felt Spike begin to roughly tug at her short skirt, her silky black panties slipping down over her slender hips, as well, as he peeled away at the last of her garments and pressed his warm, satin lips against her bare stomach, a deep sigh escaping her being as she held him close and gazed up into his two-toned irises in adoration.  
  
_"I love you,"_ she breathed, kissing him softly on the lips as she felt him cradle her hips against his own and sigh into her open mouth with a deep passion. _"I never want to part from your side again."  
  
"Nor I from yours,"_ Spike agreed breathlessly, moving in for a deep and passionate kiss as he clumsily tried to undo the stubborn button to his pants.  
  
Whimpering under his kiss, Faye bit his lower lip and quickly assisted him in the removal of the two thin barriers that separated and kept them from being one, Spike secretly taking something out of the depths of his pants' pocket before kicking both them and his boxers off of his ankles in a moment of sheer desire.  
  
Moaning due to the aura of lustful bliss that encompassed her within its vast serenity, Faye closed her eyes as she felt something cold to the touch slip upon her finger, Spike's lips edaciously ravaging her lower body as she curled her toes and let out a slight shudder that racked her very body.  
  
No longer to take the suspense any longer, Faye lifted her hand up in front of her face, only to catch sight of a dazzling, coruscating beauty upon her finger as it flashed within the moonlight. Swallowing, she demanded breathlessly, _"What's this? I-I'm afraid that I don't understand the meaning of such a beautiful gift."  
  
"Marry me, my love," _Spike responded fervidly, roughly thrusting forward without warning. _"**Marry me**."  
  
_Faye cried out and grasped at his form in sheer agony due to his rather harsh entry as he began to ride her with all that he had, her voice cracking slightly as she managed to choke, _"Y-yes.....I.....w-will."  
  
_In an immediate response to her decision, Spike's thrusts began to grow much more painful and deeper within her, an agonized cry escaping her lips as the friction only heightened between them with each subtle shimmy of the hips that either one or the other of them happened to make.  
  
Feeling himself beginning to wear down, Spike moaned into his lover's ear and climaxed within her in a single burst of liquid fire, their erratic breathing gradually slowing as they gently eased their bodies down flat against the cool hardness of the floor and entwined their arms about one another with the sole hope of never being separated ever again.  
  
_"I love you,"_ Spike breathed, pressing his lips passionately against his fiancee's cheek as he held her close against his broad chest and buried his face within the crook of her neck. _"Thank you **so** much for being here for me and not betraying me like Julia did so very long ago."  
  
_Smiling, Faye dreamily closed her eyes and snuggled up against him, returning fervently, _"You're welcome, my love......**goodnight**."  
  
****_A/N: ~blushes deeply~ My God, that wuz embarrassing, hahaha....sry 'bout that. . Hrm, heh. So yeah, now they wanna get married, lol, but that's not the MAJOR issue ryte now. Y iz Randall in NY? (duh, u already know, lol =P) What will happen if he comez across Spike/Faye? Did he NOTICE Faye? Okiez, enuff w/ the lame questions, lol. CAN U GUYS DO ME A REALLY EASY **FAVOR**??? lol, since I like 2 know how many ppl read this story & wut not, I wuz thinking....how FAR am I reaching out? I live in VA, lol, so I wonder where u guyz live, so couldja just put after ur review what state u live in? lol, thanx, that'd b gr8! R&R!!!! Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr =^-^= 


	21. Arexu's Change of Heart

  
  
  
** A/N:** Hi-Hi! ^^ I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!!! Wow, u guyz are AMAZING!!! I luv u!!! =^-^= ~hugs u guyz~ Thankiez 4 all of the AWESOME reviews! U have NO idea how much they mean 2 me! ^^ Welp, I hope that u'll all enjoy ch 21....I wuz gonna write it on Monday since we're off of skool on Tuesday cuzza election day, but I'm gonna b @ a friend's house, so I can't, lol. Welp, n-e-who, pleaze R&R, & of course...ENJOY! ^,~  
  
  
"Good morning, Frenchie," Faye greeted, much to the middle-aged woman's deep surprise. _"Ooh...._something smells _good! _Are we having pancakes again?"  
  
"Um...._yes,"_ she acknowledged, laughing nervously as a light sweat gently crept across her slightly wrinkled brow. "They'll be ready in a few minutes, dear."  
  
Faye raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Frenchie? You're a _wreck!"  
_"Oh....well thank you," she acknowledged, hardly seeming to have heard her stepdaughter as she pressed her lips together in a tight, grim line and flipped the pancakes over upon the griddle.  
  
Giving her a funny look, Faye took a step forward and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, demanding gently, _"What is it? **Please** tell me what's wrong, Frenchie!"  
  
"A man came looking for you this morning,"_ she replied simply, her fist clenching tightly upon her spatula as she bowed her head in dismay. _"I shouldn't have told him that you live with me, but I **did**! _Oh, Faye....I am _SO_ sorry! _Please forgive me, child....**please**!!!"  
  
_"B-but _why_ should you be sorry?," Faye demanded, her heart pounding wildly within her bosom with great celerity as she gave her stepmother a fearful look. "Who _was_ this man?!"  
  
_"Randall,"_ Frenchie returned shamefully in a voice barely above a whisper, _"Randall Buetonski."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
"You're _what?!"  
  
_"Engaged," Spike replied, laughing as he adjusted his cell phone from one ear to the other. _"Pretty awesome, huh?"  
_   
_"Weeell-"  
  
"C'mon, _Vicious.....you _know_ you're jealous," he teased, grinning from ear-to-ear as he flopped back onto his bed in the guest bedroom and stared up at the cracked ceiling with an abundance of mirth glimmering about within his beautiful two-toned irises.  
  
After a brief moment of silence, Vicious admitted grudgingly, "Yeah, _yeah, _I'm jealous, _alright?! _You get _everything,_ after all.......the brains, the grades, the style, and now the fuckin' _girl!_ My _God,_ where's _MY_ lucky break?!"  
  
Spike smirked. _"Life's not easy, my friend. Some get it all, and some don't."  
  
"Aw, shut up!,"_ Vicious snarled, fuming silently as he gruffly ripped open the door to his refrigerator and peered inside. "I mean, my _God,_ stop rubbin' it in my face, man! I've got a shit-ass apartment, a lousy job, and now Nami just walked out on me cuz she knows that I'll never be able to provide for us _both!"  
  
_Spike suddenly grew silent, apologizing ruefully, "Oh.......man, I am _so_ sorry, I-"  
  
_"Just forget it,"_ Vicious cut in sourly, rolling his eyes as he opened up a can of Coke and shut the refrigerator door with just as much vehemence as he had executed before. "After all, life goes on......_right?"  
  
"Right,"_ Spike agreed, sighing. "Just do me a favor and get Nami back, alright? You two were made for each other, so nothing as simple as financial problems should tear you guys apart."  
  
Vicious stopped sipping his Coke and closed his eyes, agreeing softly, _"Yeah.....a-alright. I'll try."  
  
"Good,"_ Spike acknowledged, smiling warmly. "It's not healthy for you two to be separated......_remember last Christmas?"  
  
_Vicious chuckled. "Yeah.....how could I _forget?_ I went absolutely _crazy_ whenever she had to go to California to visit her grandparents for the holiday. I-I guess that you're right......I really _do _need to get Nami back. _She's apart of me."  
  
_Spike smirked. "Ok, _ok_....you're starting to make me feel all pukey inside, so just call her and quit makin' me sick, already!"  
  
"Then _you_ hang up," Vicious retorted, grinning broadly. "Bye, you lucky ass."  
  
"See ya," Spike returned, chuckling lightly as he pressed the 'end call' button and tossed his cell phone to the side on his pillow with a sudden air of indifference.  
  
Turning his warm, mirthful gaze over towards the broad bedroom window, he conceded good-naturedly, "Hmph....lucky ass, _indeed."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
"Faye....._are you alright?"  
  
_Sighing as she set the dish rag that she had been using down upon the counter, Faye turned around in order to face her boss, Damien Eckerd, then replied rather drearily, "Yeah....I-I'll be alright, sir. It's just been a pretty shitty day, I suppose."  
  
"Well get some rest, then," he suggested, looking his employee over with concern. "Go ahead and take the day off, ok?"  
  
Faye smiled, agreeing gratefully, _"Alright......thank you very much, sir."  
  
"No problem....._I'll just get Liz to fill in for ya for a few hours," Damien acknowledged, grinning broadly as he gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder and watched her laggardly egress the kitchen's double doors. _"Have a nice day, young lady."  
  
"You, too,"_ Faye returned softly, feeling the air whoosh behind her as the hideously tacky purple doors gracefully shut abaft.  
  
_"I've gotta get home,"_ she suddenly realized, conceding inwardly that she was currently missing her favorite show. _"I hope that it's a repeat!"  
  
_Hurriedly grabbing her coat off of the coat rack by the restrooms, Faye slipped it upon her slender frame, then turned to egress the building, freezing in midstep.  
  
Her mouth hanging slightly agape, Faye trembled as she laid her eyes upon the man by the door of the restaurant, a hauntingly familiar smirk upon his thin, pallid lips leaving her heart constricted by sheer consternation.  
  
_"Randall,"_ she breathed, shaking her head back and forth in denial. _"No....it can't be him....it **can't**!"  
  
_Closing her eyes as if to rid herself of the terrible image before her, Faye prayed inwardly that what she had seen was just a mere figment of her imagination, and that it had actually been some friendly young man perusing the menu taped to the broad window beside the front door.  
  
Suddenly regaining her composure, Faye opened her eyes, only to find that the man whom she had assumed to be Randall was no where to be found.  
  
"Where on _earth....?,"_ she questioned aloud, beads of perspiration gradually forming upon her brow as she tentatively approached the door and peered outside the broad window from her right, and then ever-so-slowly to her left.  
  
Finding that the coast was clear, Faye immediately bolted through the only exit to the restaurant and out into the cool, crisp night air, her nerves gradually settling down as she became more and more positive that what she had seen was just a ridiculous nightmare of some sort.  
  
_"There's absolutely **nothing** to be afraid of,"_ Faye told herself inwardly, wringing her hands about as she apprehensively approached the curb and raised her arm with the hopes of getting a Taxi driver's immediate attention. _"Just go on home to Spike, and then everything will be ok once more. With that beautiful, amazing man everything is **always **ok."  
  
_Just as she was realizing this, a Taxi cab pulled up alongside her and she hastily ripped open the door and hopped inside, acknowledging enthusiastically, _"Thank you SO much for stopping! _I felt as if this _crazy_ lunatic was following me, and-"  
  
_Click.  
  
_Faye gasped and stopped talking the moment that she realized that the driver had locked all of the doors, a look of absolute terror spreading across her facial features as she managed to squeak, _"Who-who are you?"  
  
"It's me....Arexu,"_ the driver acknowledged, immediately withdrawing a Raptor Magnum forth from within the depths of her trench coat and threateningly placed it against her forehead. _"Just stay quiet and I'll let you live."  
  
_Faye nodded vigorously in agreement, pressing her lips tightly together in order to assure her nemesis that she would not speak.  
  
Instantly realizing this, Arexu continued softly, "I don't wanna do this, Faye, but I _have_ to. If I don't bring you to Randall as requested, he'll kill my little sister, and I just _can't_ let that happen!"  
  
_"He'll kill Nami?,"_ Faye squeaked, absolutely disbelieving her ears. _"What a sick bastard!"  
  
"Tell me about it,"_ Arexu agreed, frowning deeply just at the mere thought of her hated boss. _"I don't even know what he's gonna do to you, but I'll try my best to keep you alive."  
  
_"You don't have to do _anything_......I'll just go and receive my comeuppance," Faye argued bitterly, averting her gaze down to her trembling hands within her lap. "After all, I'm sure that I've done _something_ terrible along the way to deserve this, so _please_ don't try to defend me and end up risking your life. _I'm not worth it."  
  
"This isn't right," _Arexu contradicted stubbornly, a pained look glazing over her dark irises as she slowly withdrew her firearm from her hostage's brow. "I never truly got to pay your lover back for saving me and my sister's lives those many years ago whenever we had that showdown under the Ellewood Bridge. Oh, if only there was _something_ that I could do......something that-_yes! **I**_ know!"  
  
Faye raised an eyebrow as Arexu tossed her firearm carelessly over to the side of the car and shifted the vehicle into drive, her voice quivering as she demanded fretfully, "W-what on earth are you _doing_, Arexu_?!"  
  
_Arexu just smirked, her dark irises glimmering over with mischief as she replied slyly, _"You'll see."  
  
****_A/N: Heehee....wut doez that crazie Arexu have up her sleeve NOW??? =P lol, u can never tell w/ her...iz she friend...or iz she foe? And wut will happen 2 Faye? Will Arexu protect her & Spike from her hated nemesis, or will she turn them in? R&R 2 find out!!! Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr =^-^=_  
_


	22. Betrayal and Devastation

  
**A/N:** IIIIII'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!! lol, didja miss me??? =^-^= Hahaha, of course not...it wuzn't even that good of a cliff-hanger. . Besides, I've been losing my reviewers, but that's perfectly understandable since it seemz that this fic SHOULD b over, which I believe will happen in about 2 chapters, lol. This 1's kinda sad/corny, lol. Welp, please, please, PLEASE R&R!!! ^,~ Enjoy!!!  
  
  
_"What?! You're **insane**!!!"  
  
"Look,_ Spike, I know that it sounds crazy, but just _do _it! This plan could save our lives!," Faye insisted, briefly adjusting her cell phone as she looked outside of the Taxi cab window with severe apprehension. "Just try to trust Arexu on this one, _ok?"_  
  
Spike snorted. _"**Trust **her?! _How _can_ I, Faye?! She's working for _Randall!"  
  
"Only because she was blackmailed into doing so!,"_ Faye defended irately, her inner frustration with her lover rapidly ascending the more and more she thought about how unfair he was currently being. _"Just come with us, dammit!!!"  
  
_Frowning, Spike let out an irritated snort of vexation, then nodded in agreement, acceding gruffly, _"Fine,_ but if anything happens to you because of this I will _never_ forgive myself!"  
  
Faye smiled warmly, teasing, _"I'll never forgive you, either."  
  
_Sending her an agitated look, Arexu suddenly urged, _"Hurry it up, already! He needs to be at the airport by no later than **45 minutes**!"  
  
_Nodding vigorously to indicate that she understood, Faye instantly returned to her phone call, announcing apprehensively, "I've got to go, Spike....make sure that you're at the airport by no later than 8PM, ok?"  
  
_"Got it,"_ he acknowledged, letting out a heavy sigh full of severe trepidation. _"See you soon."  
  
"Bye,"_ Faye returned, immediately cutting off her cell phone before returning her attention back to her friend, who, at the moment, seemed to be fighting inner battles within herself as she continued to grip the steering wheel taughtly within her longer, slender fingers.  
  
Swallowing with severe anxiety, Faye managed to ask rather meekly, "W-what do you think will come of this plan, exactly?"  
  
Keeping her gaze fixed firmly ahead of them on the road, Arexu returned softly, _"Whatever happens, happens."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"Aw, hell,"_ Arexu cursed softly under her breath, instantly pulling her Taxi cab over towards the side of the surprisingly vacant road as the flashing blue and red lights of the police car behind them continued to palpitate like several large, multi-colored fire flies.  
  
"What's wrong?," Faye demanded, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she groggily sat up and looked about them with dazed interest. _"Are we in trouble?"  
  
"Go back to sleep!,"_ Arexu snapped, far too anxious to give her friend any comforting remarks as she watched a policeman approach their vehicle through the rearview mirror. "I think that it'd be in your best interest to pretend that you're sleeping so that _I_ can do all of the talking, alright?"  
  
Faye raised an eyebrow, slightly frightened. "A-alright."  
  
Glancing briefly behind her to make sure that Faye was doing as she had been told, Arexu then quickly whirled back around and unrolled the window, only to find herself face-to-face with a policeman who's face was completely concealed by the darkness.  
  
_"License and registration, please,"_ he commanded gruffly, thus causing Faye to squeeze her eyes shut in consternation as she tried her best to pretend that she was asleep.  
  
Her eyes widening, Arexu cursed under her breath as she meekly turned around in her seat to search for the stolen cab's paperwork, her fingers trembling as she finally managed to open up the glove compartment so that she could peer inside.  
  
Just as she began to feel about for the documents within the small storage cabinet, however, a cool, hard object was pressed firmly up against the back of her head.  
  
_Click.  
  
_She didn't move.  
  
_"I'll take it from here,"_ the cop announced, smirking as he glanced over towards the backseat where the trembling Faye continued to lay hunkered over in fear. "Just go home, Arexu......it's been a rough night for you. _I can tell."  
  
_She blanched, absolutely refusing to turn around due to the fear of the officer getting a bit too trigger-happy, demanding fretfully, _"Who are you?! How the hell do you know my name?!!"  
  
_"Man, you really _are_ stupid," the officer commented, smirking as he viciously spun her around so that they were finally face-to-face. "Look into my eyes, Arexu........._what do you see?"  
  
_She gasped. _"Randall! You bastard! I TOLD you that I'd bring her to you, didn't I?! Don't you **trust** me?!!"  
  
"But you didn't,"_ he contradicted, his eyes narrowing as he bestowed her with a cold, and icy glare. "Thank _God_ I listened to Jazz and decided to put a tracking device on the bottom of your boot. After all, I didn't expect to find you out here in the middle of nowhere with the intention of _betraying me."  
  
_Swallowing, Arexu lifted her foot up and examined the sole of her left boot, remarking softly, _"Well I'll be damned."  
  
"Yeah,"_ Randall agreed, smirking, _"you **will**."  
  
BANG!  
  
_Faye screamed as the gunshot rang throughout the vicinity like thousands of bells in discord, the angel of death mercilessly guiding the copper bullet towards Arexu's fair being before bearing into her with the force of 1,000 hailstones, her breath leaving her and escaping through her crimson lips as she slumped down over the seat and whimpered piteously.  
  
_"I'm leaving you to die, Arexu,"_ Randall announced, his voice dripping over with mock empathy as he vaingloriously blew the curling smoke from his gun before twirling it about expertly upon his finger. "Not only _that,_ but I'm taking the girl with me, as well. _Tah."  
  
"No,"_ Arexu wheezed, squeezing her eyes shut as she listened to Faye's screams and frantic cries for help. _"Please, God.........**no**......"  
  
_Reaching out a shaking hand, she grasped her cell phone within her pocket, her head pounding as her vision grew blurry due to her massive blood loss as Faye's screams were now vastly reduced as Randall threw her into his cop car and gave her a stalwart uppercut with the hopes of silencing her.  
  
Her bottom lip trembling due to overhearing this, Arexu finally managed to unearth her cell phone from within her trench coat's depths and tremulously dialed a number, her heart pounding with great celerity within her bosom as she brought it up to her ear and waited briefly.  
  
_"Hello?"  
  
_Arexu choked at hearing her sister's sweet voice of innocence, whimpering in answer, _"It's me, Nami.......it's Arexu. I called to warn you that-"  
  
"What's wrong?! You sound hurt!,"_ Nami cut in, her almond-brown eyes widening in alarm as she gripped the telephone cord in fear. _"Where are you, Arexu?! I'm going to come get you RIGHT now!!!"  
  
"No,"_ Arexu argued breathlessly, shaking her head violently back and forth, _"don't you worry about me.....you're the one in danger. Just get out of....your....apartment."  
  
_"But _why?!,"_ Nami demanded, bursting into tears. "My _God, _Arexu....._what have you done?!"  
  
"I tried to save Spike and Faye from harm, but I.....I failed. Randall has Faye right now, as we speak, and he's going to use her as bait, no doubt, to capture and kill Spike,"_ Arexu explained, pausing briefly in order to cough up thick globules of scarlet that frothed heavily upon her crimson lips. _"And as for you, Nami, I fear that, in retalliation against my betrayal, he will come for you."  
  
"I don't care!,"_ Nami wailed, a sob violently racking throughout her body as she desperately sought to calm down. _"If you are to die because of that bastard, I must wait for him to come to me so that I can kill him with my **bare hands**!!!"  
  
_Arexu cringed at hearing this plan of violence, automatically shaking her head. _"No.....promise me that you will leave NOW, Nami!"  
  
_"But I-"  
  
_"Promise me!,"_ she pleaded, tears forming gently along her ebony lashes. _"If not for me, than for yourself and the long, wonderful life that you have yet to live!"_  
  
Tears streaming down her cheeks like hot candle wax, Nami agreed bitterly, "A-alright......if that's what you want."  
  
_"I do,"_ Arexu assured her, nodding. _"It's very important to me that you get out of this mess alive and well."  
  
_Nami nodded stiffly, by now sobbing uncontrollably as she blurted mournfully, _"Don't leave me all alone, Arexy.....I **love** you!!!"  
  
_Arexu's heart wrenched due to the sudden memory that played on within her mind at hearing this.  
  
_'Arexy' _had been the nickname that Nami had called her whenever they were both little girls of no older than three and four. Arexu, herself, had called her little sister _'Nam-Nam'_. The very memory left her weeping dejectedly upon the car mat with more resolve to live within her than ever before, her embittered voice returning hoarsely, _"I love you, too, Nam-Nam."  
  
_Laughing bitterly, Nami acknowledged softly, _"You remembered......._I-I didn't think that you _would,_ but........_you did."  
  
_No answer.  
  
Nami's heart stopped. _"Arexy?"  
  
_Nothing but silence.  
  
_"AREXU!!!,"_ she screamed, a harrowed wail escaping her crimson lips as she collapsed down onto her knees and dropped the phone by her side before cupping her face into her hands, her agonized sobs echoing throughout the apartment complex like a low, mournful ballad of a tormented soul.  
  
  
**A/N:** ~sniff sniff~ Wut happened 2 Arexu??? Iz she alive??? Wut will become of Spike and Faye??? R&R 2 find out, cuz I won't post it unless if I get sum feedback! Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr  



	23. The Rescue

  
**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey! ^^ Welp, let's just say that it feels like I've taken FOREVER on this friggin' chappie, & I think that it sucks. . Yippee. ~cough~ I'm ruined! ~cough~ Well, actually, I already AM, lol, since I've lost even MORE reviewers. ~siiiigh~ I've entered the tunnel of ff.net depression, hahaha. ~shrugs~ O, wellz, ya can't win 'em all. =^-^= Welp, I hope that u guyz enjoy this, even though I think it's stupid, lol. O...& MATT M., I tried emailing u like u asked, but I wuz blocked, or sumthing weird like that, so I couldn't, lol. Heh. -_-' Welp, please R&R, and of course....ENJOY! ^,~  
  
  
  
**(Adema's "Immortal" plays)** _"Get up, you gutless wench!"  
  
_Faye choked, bile and copious globules of scarlet oozing forth thickly from her rosy lips as she continued to gag and retch upon the wooden floor of Randall's rented apartment, prismatic tears threatening to escape past her ebony lashes as he continued to kick and pummel her with his foot.  
  
_"I said get UP, damn you!,"_ he growled, stomping down viciously upon Faye's back, thus causing her to face-dive into her own puddle of blood and vomit. _"GET UP!!!"  
  
_Her bottom lip trembling, Faye managed to return weakly, _"No.....I **won't** do what you say.....b-because Spike will come and get you for this, you miserable, come-sucking bastard!"  
  
_Randall chuckled lightly, then shook his head with amusement, replying mockingly, "Man, you really _are_ stupid! Don't you know that whenever he comes here to rescue you I'm gonna _kill_ that skinny dumb fuck?"  
  
Faye gasped. "You _wouldn't!"  
  
_"Oh, but I _would,"_ he contradicted sadistically, immediately bestowing her with a large, and smug smirk. "I'd be stupid _not_ to."  
  
Desperate, Faye pleaded, _"Take me instead, Randall! _Please.....I _beg_ of you! _Have mercy on my dear, beloved Spike!"  
  
_He grinned. "Don't worry, babe.....I promise that I _will_ kill you, too, but right _after_ I kill Spike. Ya see, you actually have to be _alive_ in order to lure him here."  
  
Faye frowned deeply, her profound, coruscating jade eyes narrowing as she uttered disdainfully, _"You sick fuck!" I'll see to_ _it that you're behind bars for the rest of your miserable, completely **undeserving** days!!!"  
  
_Randall laughed loudly. "Sure, _whatever,_ babe......just do me a favor and call up lover boy, ok?"  
  
Her brow furrowing as he then thrusted his cell phone beneath her nose, she immediately took action and spit right in his face, growling haughtily in answer, _"NEVER!!! I'd rather DIE than betray the man that I love!!!"  
  
_"At this rate, you're coming _damn_ close to it," Randall assured her, frowning deeply as he wiped the glob of saliva from his face that had been all the while sloppily sliding down his pale, slightly flushed cheek. _"Just be a good bitch and take the phone!"_  
  
_"NO!,"_ Faye wailed in contradiction, yelping out in sheer agony as he yanked her head back by her soft, silky violet hair, flicked a silver blade out, and placed it formidably beneath the soft, supple flesh of her chin.  
  
_"Call him NOW!!!,"_ Randall growled menacingly into her ear, pressing the blade ever so slightly into her throat until he began to draw blood. Immediately noticing her trembling hand beginning to reluctantly reach upward, he continued gruffly, _"Yeah....that's it, babe.....take the phone from my hand and call yor dear sick fuck."  
  
_Choking slightly due to the blade that was partially embedded within her throat, Faye tremulously grasped his cell phone within her hand and began to dial Spike's number, her heart hammering wildly within her chest as she brought it up to her ear and waited.  
  
_"Hello?"  
  
_Faye closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh, acknowledging breathlessly, _"Spike....it's me."  
  
_His eyes widened. "Faye? _What the hell...?!"  
  
_"I-I know that this seems rather strange, but I need for you to come and.....," she paused, diamond-like tears forming along her lashes as it suddenly dawned on her on what she was doing. She couldn't just turn Spike over to Randall like this.....she _loved_ him!"  
  
Instantly noticing her stalling, Randall quickly pried the cell phone forth from her long, slender fingers and brought it up to his ear, announcing curtly, "Alright, Spiegel....long story short: I've got the girl, and if you ever wanna see her again, you have to come here and get her."  
  
Spike stiffened. _"Where?"  
  
"My_ place," he replied, his lips curling upward into a dark, and sinister smirk. "You know the Blue Skies Apartment Complex?"  
  
Spike swallowed. "Yeah."  
  
  
"Well go there and search for room 526......ya can't miss it," Randall instructed, chuckling sadistically as he lightly placed his finger over the 'end call' button and prepared to hang up. _"Shit happens, huh, Spiegel?"  
  
"WHY YOU-"  
  
Click. Beeeeep.  
  
"Dammit!,"_ Spike swore brusquely under his breath, chucking his cell phone stalwartly behind him and into the backseat of his sports car as he continued to drive along the highway in disdain.  
  
_"If that bastard so much as touches a hair on Faye's head, I'm gonna rip his throat out and shove it up his chicken ass!,"_ Spike thought hotly, biting down upon his lip until it began to bleed. _"I can't afford to lose the love of my life! Without her, I'm just....just...........**me**."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
"Miss...._Miss! Are you alright?!"  
  
_Arexu groaned, pain shooting throughout her chest like tiny little electrical volts as she opened up her weary eyes and tried her best to focus upon the being that had awakened her from her deep slumber.  
  
_"Miss!,"_ the man persisted, lightly slapping her cheek once he realized that she was gradually coming to. _"Please come back to me, Miss! I need for you to stay awake, ok?!"  
  
_Arexu grimaced, copious beads of perspiration clinging to her brow like a thin veil of dew as she whimpered softly in response, _"It really hurts, sir......please.......just leave me here to die. I don't want to trouble you."  
  
_The man raised an eyebrow. "Like _hell _I will! I can't just leave you here.....you're _hurt!"  
  
"Don't bother none,"_ Arexu muttered, letting out a small moan of protest as he tried to lift her up and into a sitting position so that he could better inspect her wound. _"Please, _Mr. "Whatcha-ma-call-it", just leave me _alone!"  
  
"NO!,"_ he roared, by now extremely fed up with her severe obstinance. "My name is Damien Hudson, and I'll be _damned_ if I just leave you here without giving you a chance to live!"  
  
Arexu looked him over, only now realizing how incredibly handsome the young gentleman was.  
  
Her lip quirking upward into an awkward, yet slightly amused smile, she joked in acknowledgment, "Alright, _fine,_ bossy......_let's just go ahead and get this little 'kidnapping' over with."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"Looks like Spike's not coming,"_ Randall observed, sending Faye a smug smirk as she continued to frantically struggle about on the floor within the shackles that he had placed upon her wrists. _"Too bad......guess that I'm just gonna hafta dispose of you in order to teach him a lesson."  
_   
Faye opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out except a hoarse gasp of pain and frustration.  
  
Cursing inwardly because of her tremendous bad luck, Faye graduallly began to accept her fate as she suddenly found herself gazing down the barrel of a revolver, a very sadistic Randall not too far behind.  
  
_"Fare thee well, you stupid wench," _he uttered disdainfully, gently easing back on the trigger. _"May we **never** meet again."  
  
BANG!  
  
_Faye screamed, instantly bracing herself for the copper bullet of death that was more than likely going to claim her, only to find, to her utmost surprise, absolutely nothing.  
  
Gradually opening her eyes, she gasped, somehow managing to roll out of the way of Randall's plummeting body with the swiftness of a cat, the cadaver hitting the floor beside her with a low, and dull thud.   
  
_"My God,"_ Faye breathed, her deep, jade eyes widening with shock as she laid her eyes upon the bloody, motionless body of her nefarious adversary, then turned her attention towards the smoldering bullet hole in the door.  
  
_"Faye!,"_ a familiar, sultry voice suddenly exclaimed, thus leaving her absolutely stunned and at a loss for words as Spike burst through the door, the savior gun in hand. "My _God,_ are you alright?!"  
  
She blinked. "W-well, yes, but _how _did you-"  
  
"I don't know," Spike cut in, immediately beginning to unfasten her from her rope bindings, "but what I _do_ know is that I somehow received this indelible urge to fire right then and there on the spot, so...well...I did."  
  
_"Thank God for that,"_ Faye breathed, immediately slipping out of the rope and into her lover's warm, caring embrace. _"I missed you."  
  
_Spike smirked. "Aw, cm'on, we weren't separated _that _long.....just a few hours, tops."  
  
_"Even **one** moment without you is too much for me to bear, Spike Spiegel," _Faye admitted softly, immediately pulling him closer and bestowing him with a slow, drugging kiss. _"May we **never** be separated from one another again."  
  
_Spike smiled against the comforting haven of her warm, soft lips, managing to utter breathlessly in response, _"Amen."  
  
  
  
****_A/N: ~cough cough~ SUCKS! ~cough cough~ ~siiigh~ Oh! Guess wut! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!! YAY!!! lol, I know 4 a God-given fact that all of u ppl are gonna be like...~gasp!~ YES!!! THANK U!!! lol, I know that _I_ would if sum annoying author, AKA me, kept sending me stupid updates. . Heh. I apologize, lol. Only ONE more time, & then I'll be outta ur hair! Welp, please review n-e-way, even though it sux! PLEEEEEEASE??? lol...thankiez muy mucho! ^^ Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr 


	24. Epilogue

  
  
  
**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey! ^^ Welp, this iz, FINALLY, the LAST CHAPTER!!! Hopefully u'll like it....I, personally, think it sux, but o, well, heh. -_-' HOPEFULLY u won't. I'd like 2 thank all of my awesome reviewers who've stuck w/ me thru this LOOONG piece of crap, & 4 being SOOO awesome & reviewing!!! ^^ I LUV U GUYZ!!!!!!!!!!!! ::hugs:: ENJOY! ^,~  
  
  
**(Clay Aiken's "Perfect Day" plays)** _"Mr. Spiegel?"  
  
_"Y-yes?," Spike demanded, leaping up in his chair as he anxiously observed the blonde nurse approach him, clipboard in hand. "C-can I see her now....._please?"  
  
_The nurse smirked, her violet irises scintillating with her ridiculously obvious amusement as she acknowledged blithely, "Yes, Mr. Spiegel, you must certainly may.....go right on ahead."  
  
Without even having to be told twice, Spike rudely pushed her out of the way and burst into the rather modest hospital room, only to lay his eyes upon his languid wife, a small bundle of joy lying snugly within her possessive embrace like a tiny treasure that was by far more precious than any type of jewel known to man.  
  
_"Faye,"_ he breathed, taking a clumsy step forward, _"wh-"  
  
"It's a girl,"_ she returned proudly, her full, rosy lips turning upward into a warm smile full of love and adoration for her husband as she held the sleeping babe close to her bosom, her voice lowering slightly as she continued apprehensively, _"I'd like to name her Mikaya....that is, if you don't mind."  
  
_Finding inwardly that he couldn't possibly _ever_ deny his love of anything that her heart desired, he nodded, agreeing softly, "Mikaya, it is."  
  
_"Thank you,"_ Faye breathed, tears slipping down her cheeks like liquid diamonds as she ran her fingers throughout her daughter's soft, fuzzy green-violet hair. _"I-I feel as if I owe it to Mikaya......she deserves to still be here, so, by our child's birth, I feel as if she is being born again."_   
  
Sensing her pain, Spike gently traced his warm, soft lips along the crook of her neck and fondly interlocked his long, slender fingers within her own, praising breathlessly against her flesh, _"She's as beautiful as you, Faye. I'll now be living with the two most gorgeous women known to man in the **entire** world."  
  
_Faye felt her cheeks grow hot as she admitted softly, "I'm so very glad that I was able to see just in time that you truly cared about me, Spike, because otherwise I fear that I would've left you without further questioning."  
  
"Yeah.....I-I kinda wanted to forget about all that, but no matter," he agreed, sighing heavily as he cast his gaze heavenward. "I just want you to know that I will _never_ leave you, Faye, and I hope that you will _always_ remember this: I have walked by your side since the dawn of our love, and I will continue to do so until the very dusk of our lives."  
  
Smiling warmly as prismatic tears began to form along her kohl lashes, Faye reached out to him and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss, her soul feeling lighter and more alive than ever before as she returned breathlessly against his lips, _"Then let it be so, my love......**let it be so**."  
  
_

THE END  
  
  
  
  


**A/N:** Welp, that's it!!! ~bows & falls off stage as the boos follow~ ::brushes self off & sighs:: Ok, that DID suck, & I'm sry, but this fic wuz SO long, that I had 2 end it SUMhow!!! . lol, sry...heh. -_-' 4 all of those who are wondering wut happened 2 everybody ELSE, use ur imagination & pick their fates urself! That way EVERY1'S happy! ^^ lol, I'ma dork. I-I guess that...~sniff sniff~ I'll never see u guyz again! ::cries:: Wait a minute.....u guyz **COULD** read/review "The Art Of Seduction" 4 me, cuz nobody will review it! . ::cries:: I PROMISE that I'll change up ch 2 for that 1, though, cuz it MAJORLY sux. -_-' lol, that, & maybe u guyz could possibly review "The Shadows Of Death" & it's sequel "Twilight's Symphony"??? I mean, that would b SOOO gr8, cuz like NO1 reviews those, especially "Twilight's Symphony", cuz it makes every1 cry/then they flame me. . Sheesh, am I the ONLY 1 that believes in ROMANTIC symbolism??? . Grr! lol, heh. -_-' **ALSO:** I have 2 new fics "Torn"/"A New Beginning", & Torn's about Faye, who's a hooker, & then Spike makes her all la la la la laaaaaaaaaa, lol, & the other 1, she finds that he's not really dead, b/c she digs up his grave, & there's nuthin' inside, lol. MAN, I SOOOOOO suck @ summaries!!! . Welp, n-e-who, c that little button thing-a-ma-jigger down there??? It would give me the GREATEST pleasure if u'd PLEASE review. PLEASE???? I'm beggin' ya....it's my LAST chappie!!!! PLEASE??? FEEDBACK??? PLEASE???? ^^ Tee-hee. Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr  


  
  



End file.
